Dark Blue
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Alex took a deep breath as she rode in the back to Elliot and Olivia's squad car....AO
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters affiliated with Law & Order: SVU.

Just a little background on the story- Some perp would only meet with Alex on the pier before turning himself in. It was really hard to make that part interesting so I just skipped it. Well, we pick up on the ride to the pier.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as she rode along in the back of Elliot and Olivia's squad car. "So you're both going to be there?" 

Olivia turned in her seat, trying to look as confident as possible to Alex, "Yeah. We'll be right with you."

Elliot pulled to a stop next the pier. "There he is." Travis was waiting on the end of the pier. The wind was blowing his short hair every direction.

Alex opened her door and got out of the car. Elliot and Olivia followed Alex onto the pier.

"Alex!" Travis called, "I knew you'd come."

"What do you want?" Alex asked coldly.

Travis tilted his head, "Don't be like that." He looked past her to Olivia and Elliot, "What's with the cronies?"

Alex shrugged. She looked out past Travis and noticed the beautiful shade of dark blue above them as it neared sunset. This would be a romantic spot under different circumstances.

Travis took a step toward them as a freezing wild blew. Alex wrapped her arms around herself, watching him closely. He had menacing eyes. She'd seen them hundreds of times before on cold-blooded perps.

Something glimmered in the fading sunlight as Travis pulled it from his coat. Elliot and Olivia stepped in front of Alex and drew their guns.

"Stop right there," Elliot warned him.

Travis was an arms length away from them. He smiled an evil smile and played with the knife in his hands. "Scared, Detectives?"

"Drop it," Olivia warned.

Travis held the knife out at his side and raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, he lunged at Olivia and caught her in the stomach with the knife. Elliot started shooting and Travis fell to the ground.

Olivia's gun clambered to the ground as she stumbled backwards. Elliot reached out to catch Olivia before she stepped off the pier, but he was too late. Olivia plummeted into the water below.

Elliot was taking his jacket off to go in, when Alex dove into the water after her.

Once she hit the water, her lungs seized up and a sharp pain ran thought her chest, but it didn't compare to the pain she felt when she saw the knife plunge into Olivia.

It was getting so hard to swim. The wind was blowing, that water was choppy and it was freezing cold. But she was reminded why she dove in in the first place, when Olivia's body bumped up against her.

Alex wrapped one arm around Olivia's chest and swam as hard as she could towards the shore. She could see Elliot standing knee deep in the water, yelling into his radio.

She pulled an unconscious Olivia to Elliot as sirens appeared behind him. He picked up Olivia and carried her to dry land.

Alex heaved herself out of the water and knelt down next to Olivia. She took off the soaking wet scarf that clung to her and put it over the blood starting to pour out of Olivia.

Alex put her hand to her head as she started to feel dizzy. She tried to shake out of it and kept putting pressure on Olivia's wound. But soon she was overcome with the dizziness and passed out.

_And this flood, this flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground  
Beneath, my feet. Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up sun is sinking down and now  
All I can see are the planets in a row suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down this nights a perfect shade of _

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing...

* * *

It was so bright when she opened her eyes. Olivia slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, in the hospital of course. To one side there was a window looking outside and the other a blue curtain was pulled to both ends of the room. The faint sound of a TV could be heard on the other side. She looked to her side and saw Elliot watching her closely. 

He smiled brightly, "Hey Liv. How ya feelin?"

Olivia shrugged, "I'll be okay." She paused, "Are you okay?"

Elliot nodded, "But I'm not the one who jumped in after you."

Olivia looked surprised.

"Not that I wasn't going to," Elliot added with a chuckle, "Someone just beat me to it."

"Oh my God," Olivia breathed, "Is Alex okay?"

Elliot turned around and pulled the curtain back. "She had a moderate case of hypothermia. Don't worry she's just sleeping now." Alex was covered in many blankets, facing away from Elliot and Olivia. "She passed out halfway through an episode of Judge Judy."

Olivia smiled softly at the woman sleeping in the adjacent bed. Alex Cabot jumped into the freezing cold, treacherous East River to save her.

That brought Olivia back to why she had fallen in the river in the first place. She lifted up the sheet covering her and examined her wound.

"You got some stitches," Elliot explained, "It didn't hit any organs or anything."

Olivia put the sheet down. "So when do I get to go home?"

Elliot shook his head, "The doctor is putting you two on bed rest for at least three days. You'll be useless until your stitches heal anyway."

"Useless?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Elliot laughed. "Maybe you can crash at Alex's. You two can watch movies and paint each other's nails."

"Paint each other's nails?" Olivia smirked.

Elliot shrugged and stood, "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"I don't care," Olivia added, "You know what I like."

Elliot nodded, "Okay. Get some rest."

"Will do," Olivia replied and Elliot left.

Olivia laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe a few days off was something she really needed. Olivia heard some movement next to her and opened her eyes.

Alex was now on her side, facing Olivia, blue eyes open. "How do you feel?"

Olivia smiled, "I feel fine. Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "Just a little hypothermia, nothing major."

"Thank you," Olivia added sincerely.

A sweet smile graced Alex's face, "Anytime."

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged and sat up, "A few hours I hope. I'll still be on bed rest, but at least I'll be home."

Olivia nodded.

"I heard your going to be on bed rest too," Alex stretched.

"Yup," Olivia sighed, "At least three days."

Alex let out a deep breath, "Well you are very welcome to come stay with me since I have been banned from my office for a few days because of my bed rest and the little incident last night."

"The incident where you saved my life?" Olivia asked.

Alex chuckled, "That and the fact that that man had been stalking me for a few days."

Olivia got serious, "He had?"

"He'd been seen in my neighborhood, around my office, following me to court," Alex shrugged, "But he's dead now. I don't see why it matters anymore."

"He's dead?" Olivia asked.

Alex sat Indian style in her bed, "Elliot shot him as soon as he stabbed you. Maybe even a little before."

"And that's when I fell off?"

Alex nodded.

"Then you jumped in after me?" Olivia sat up fully.

Alex nodded again.

"Then what happened?" Olivia asked, leaned forward.

"I swam you to where Elliot was standing in the water," Alex replied, resting her forearms on her knees, "He picked you up and carried you to shore. I put my scarf over your cut. Then I passed out. When I woke up, they were wheeling you in after they stitched you up. I was under a mountain of blankets but I was still cold. The doctors told me I was going to be fine and then Elliot walked in."

"Then you fell asleep watching Judge Judy?" Olivia asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Alex smiled, "Yeah."

There was a knock on the door and Elliot walked in with two bags of food. "Hello ladies."

"Mmm," Olivia beamed, "Is that tacos I smell?"

"It is," Elliot replied and sat in his chair between the two beds, "I brought enough for everyone." He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out Alex's glasses, "You left these in the back of the car."

"Thank you," Alex took her glasses and slid them on.

After they started eating a doctor walked in a smiled, "Nice dinner."

Elliot offered the bag to him, "Want one?"

"No thank you," the doctor politely declined, "I just dropped in to let you know that you two are free to go."

"Fantastic," Alex stood.

The doctor held up his hand, "But first, you need to stay warm and for now that means going outside as little as possible." He looked at Olivia, "And for you, nothing strenuous. No heavy lifting, no exercise. You both need to rest." He then looked at Elliot, "And you'll make sure they do that?"

Elliot nodded, "They're as good as jailed."

The doctor chuckled, "You can sign out at the front desk. Remember to rest." Then he walked out.

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do for three days," Alex huffed as she yanked on a hoodie.

Elliot threw the empty taco bag in the trash, "I'll tell you like I told Liv. I think you two should stay together and watch movies or something."

"He also said we should do each other's nails," Olivia added.

Alex looked at Olivia, "It would be nice…"

"I think I will take you up on your offer," Olivia smiled and slowly and somewhat painfully got out of bed.

"Great," Alex smiled.

Elliot started towards the door, "I'm going to go warm up the car and bring it around front." And he left.

Alex slid off of her bed and stretched, "I'm sore. I haven't exercised like that since before I joined the DA's office."

"Glad I could assist in a workout," Olivia smirked and shrugged on her jacket.

They walked out to the waiting car and Elliot drove them to Alex's apartment.

"I expect you two to keep each other honest," Elliot warned them before he left. He pointed at Olivia, "No heavy lifting." Then he moved his finger to point at the ADA, "Stay warm. I'm sure if either one of you break the rules that other will happily tell me."

"What makes you think that I'd roll on her?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot burst out into laughter.

Olivia blushed, realizing what she'd said and remembering her tipsy confession to her partner over drinks a few weeks ago. And suddenly regretting it.

Olivia's eyes darted to Alex who was wearing a sly smile, seemingly off in her own daydream.

"Well," Elliot composed himself, "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked to Olivia and left.

"What was that about?" Alex asked, leaning on the now closed door.

Olivia shook her head, "It's nothing."

In the short time Alex had known Olivia, she learned to know better when Olivia and Elliot were acting like that. Alex pushed off the door and smiled. She had a whole three days of bed rest with Olivia to figure out what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," Alex pushed off of the door, "What do we do first? TV, movies, video games, board games?"

"You have video games?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and walked to the couch, "I have them for when my nieces and nephews come over."

"How often do they come over?" Olivia sat on the couch next to Alex.

"At least twice a month," Alex replied, "I watched them so their parents can have a night out."

"So every time you're calling someone when we're working late, you're not canceling a date?" Olivia asked carefully.

Alex shook her head, "I call to cancel their dates. Why?"

"Professional curiosity," Olivia replied.

"Well," Alex curled up in the corner of the couch, "There's no need to be professional around me now."

"I'll keep that in mind," Olivia added.

There was a knock on the door.

Alex opened the door and standing on the other side was a well dressed man.

"Hi Mark," Alex looked at her watch, "It's ten fifteen at night."

"I never know what time you get home so I figured now was a good time." He took her wrist and looked over the hospital band, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Alex took her wrist back, "Don't you dare tell my mother."

Mark reluctantly nodded and looked past Alex to Olivia, "And who is this?"

Alex stepped aside to let Mark in, "Mark this is Detective Olivia Benson, Olivia this is Mark, my mother's personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia stood.

Mark nodded politely, "It's so good to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Olivia asked, looked at Alex.

Alex took Marks arm and led him back to the door, "Why are you here?"

Mark handed Alex the envelope, "Your tickets to the charity fashion show tomorrow."

"Ugh," Alex took the tickets, "Why did I agree to go?"

"Because you love your mother," Mark replied.

"What's the charity?" Alex asked.

Mark smiled, "Americans for the Arts."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Alright. Thanks Mark."

"No problem," Mark nodded, then leaned in to whisper to Alex, "She's hot. And if she doesn't work out, you mother got your seats next to one of Manhattan's most eligible bachelorettes."

Alex pulled away, "Why is my mother hell bent on getting me settled down?"

Mark chuckled, "Because you're her only single child. She wants you to be happy."

"Tell my mother I can find my own happiness," Alex replied, "Thanks for dropping these off Mark."

Mark smiled and walked off.

Alex closed the door. She looked at Olivia and caught her eyes. "Sorry about that."

Olivia smiled, "It's no problem."

Alex paused looked Olivia over. "So," Alex pulled out the tickets, "I'll cook breakfast _and_ buy you a new dress, if you go with me to this dumb fashion show tomorrow."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that you're bribing a police officer?"

Alex chuckled, "Yes I do," Alex sat back down, "And I can sweeten the deal if needed."

"How?" Olivia asked, tilting her head.

Alex thought for a moment. A smirk graced her face and she licked her lips. Alex quickly pushed those thoughts away and added, "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia shook her head, not letting the attraction to the young ADA, that she told Elliot about, speak for her, "You don't have to do anything. I'll go with you anyway."

"Thank you so much," Alex beamed, "We can go shopping tomorrow morning."

"You're not supposed to go outside," Olivia added.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'll only be outside from the time it takes get from my car to the store and back again."

"I guess you'll be okay," Olivia smiled.

"Of course I will be," Alex smirked, "I'm the hero is this story. Remember?"

_Nolita flat on rent control  
That's the life I choose  
And you drag me to the fashion show  
The poses that I see through  
The movies in the afternoon _

'Cause I found some kind of fairy...tale 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Olivia woke up in the guest room of Alex's apartment. There was a wonderful smell drifting into her room. Olivia stretched in the huge bed, then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She exited her room and walked toward the wonderful smell. She followed it through the living room and into the kitchen.

Alex was getting two plates down from the cabinet when Olivia pushed through the door.

"That smells great," Olivia commented.

Alex smiled and set the plates on the counter. "Thank you." Alex dumped some eggs on both plates, then bacon, sausage, and toast.

"That's a lot," Olivia smirked.

"You'll need the energy," Alex got out two forks, "You're going shopping with _me_."

"Oh yeah," Olivia smiled taking the fork from Alex, "I have a feeling I'm going to be running after you."

Alex chuckled, "I'm not that bad. My mother on the other hand…"

"So it's genetic," Olivia took a bite of her food.

Alex shrugged.

They quickly ate breakfast and then Alex did the dishes while Olivia went to get dressed.

When Olivia came back, Alex was leaned on the back of her couch with her glasses on and a purse in hand, staring at the ground.

"You ready?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked up at her and smiled, "Always."

"Where's your coat?" Olivia asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Doctor's orders," Olivia got one of Alex's coats off of the coat rack and handed it to Alex.

"I'll make a deal with you," Alex draped the coat over her arm, "I'll carry it with me and I'll put it on if I get cold."

Olivia gave Alex the classic mother look, "No deal. Put it on."

Alex handed Olivia her purse and mumbled as she put on the coat, "Deals work a lot better if I have leverage."

Olivia just chuckled and handed Alex her purse back.

Alex led the way into a large store filled with beautiful evening gowns and cocktail dresses. A woman in a black pants suit smiled at them as they walked in.

"Good morning Miss Cabot," the woman smiled.

"Good morning," Alex smiled politely.

"What are we looking for today?" the woman asked.

"AFA fashion show," Alex replied, "Something classy and long. No ruffles."

"And for you?" the woman looked at Olivia, who was completely lost.

"Um…" Olivia shrugged.

Alex smiled, "Backless with a slit up to here." Alex pointed a couple inches below Olivia's hip.

Olivia's mouth dropped.

"Fine," Alex chuckled and lowered her finger a few inches, "Here."

The woman nodded, "You can have a seat in the dressing room and I'll bring you some dresses."

Alex led Olivia over to large room with a three sided mirror and a couple of huge, white chairs with a glass table between them.

Olivia sat down and looked at Alex, "How come you get to decide what I wear?"

Alex smiled, "Because their _my_ tickets, _I'm_ buying it, and you're _my_ guest."

"Has everything always been about you?" Olivia asked with a playful smile.

"Pretty much," Alex smirked and nodded.

Olivia laughed.

A much younger woman walked over to them, "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

"Coffee please," Alex replied.

Then the woman looked to Olivia, who looked bewildered.

"Water, thanks," Olivia replied.

The young woman nodded and walked off.

"I've never been waited on while I'm shopping," Olivia told Alex.

Alex smiled, "Well, you'll only have the best when you're with me."

Olivia smiled back at Alex. "Thanks."

The young woman returned with their drinks, set them on the table between the chairs and scampered away.

"Is this what it's like being you all the time?" Olivia asked.

"Not even close," Alex replied, "This is what it's like on a really good day. On normal days, Liz has called to yell at me at least once. When I'm not in court or at the precinct, I'm buried in motions, subpoenas, and drafts. And on bad days, Branch calls me. And that is only half of my day."

Olivia tilted her head, "So you don't just sit in your office sipping wine between cases, waiting for us to call you."

Alex laughed, "Now who thinks it's all about them?"

"I pulled these for you," the woman that greeted them earlier walked in with two carts full of dresses.

"Thank you," Alex stood.

The woman put one cart in front of Alex and one in front of Olivia. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Alex nodded.

Then the woman walked out, closing the door behind her.

Alex started looking through the dresses on the cart in front of her.

Olivia watched her for a minute, "Is there a reason you look like a kid in a candy store?"

Alex smiled back at her, "This is my favorite part."

"Riffling through the dresses?" Olivia asked.

"No," Alex started going through the dresses again, "Trying everything on."

Olivia just smiled and shook her head. This side of Alex was interesting and definitely not the side of Alex she saw everyday.

Alex picked up a dress and started stripping. "You know, I think you should go with dark blue or black. Or maybe a silver. The silver might bring out the gold in your eyes."

Olivia looked over at Alex. "You noticed the…no one ever notices the gold in my eyes."

Alex smiled softly, "I notice a lot of things you don't think I do." After she finished speaking, she took off her shirt.

Three thoughts crossed Olivia's mind. 1) What exactly did Alex notice? 2) Did she notice all those stares that lasted a little too long? 3) OH MY GOD, ALEX DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON! HOW HOT IS THAT?!?!

Alex smirked a sly smirk and unbuttoned her pants. Olivia's shy reaction to her sudden half-nakedness was cute. After slipping out of her pants, Alex looked over at Olivia, "Find anything?"

"Uh…" Olivia was suddenly breathless as she searched through the dress, "I dunno."

Alex walked over to Olivia in her pink lace underwear and started looking through the dresses for Olivia. Alex pulled out a few and set them on the chair, "Try those on and we'll go from there."

Olivia licked her lips as she looked Alex up and down. She managed a stiff nod before picking up one of the dresses.

Alex took a dress over to the mirrors and slipped it on. She looked at herself a few times in the mirrors and took it off. When she walked back over, Olivia was in her underwear, staring at the dresses in front of her.

"Problem?" Alex asked, hanging up the dress in her hand and picking up another one.

Olivia shrugged, "I've never been to a charity fashion show before."

Alex smiled and stood next to Olivia so that their bare shoulders touched and looked at the dresses on the chair. "You know you don't have to go."

"It's not that," Olivia assured Alex, "I have no idea what to wear."

Alex looked at Olivia and grinned. There was a twinkle in her eyes that told Olivia something was up.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I've always wanted a life sized dress up doll," Alex put her hand on her hips and looked Olivia up and down.

Olivia suddenly felt very naked under the scrutinizing eye of the ADA. Althought, she couldn't help but smiling, thinking that she didn't really mind behind Alex's life sized dress up doll.

Alex picked up a dress and held it up to Olivia. Then she put it down and picked up a gray-blue dress and held it up to Olivia. Then she smiled, "Try this one on."

Olivia took it and nodded.

Alex went back over and started looking through her dresses.

Olivia put on her dress and walked over to the mirror. She had to admit, she looked good. Alex walked over in a long, deep green dress and smiled. "I had to make sure our dresses wouldn't clash." Alex turned and looked at Olivia. "You look hot."

Olivia did a double take, "Did you just say I looked hot?"

Alex nodded and walked to the door. She stuck her head out. She said something to someone outside and walked back in.

"Now for phase two," Alex smiled and sat in her chair with the dress on.

"We're not done?" Olivia asked.

Alex chuckled, "Nope. Shoes."

Olivia sank into her chair and looked at her watch, "How is it that we've only been here half an hour and I'm exhausted?"

"Low stamina?" Alex smirked.

Olivia looked around and picked up the pillow behind her and threw it at Alex, "I'll have you know that I have a very high stamina."

"Good to know," Alex threw the pillow back.

After they picked out shoes, they changed back into their regular clothes. Alex carried the dresses and Olivia carried the shoes out of the dressing room.

Alex set the dresses on the counter and Olivia set the shoes down next to them.

"Is that all Miss Cabot?" the woman that brought them drinks asked.

Alex nodded.

The young woman scanned the dresses and shoes, then smiled at Alex, "Have a nice day."

Alex smiled back, "You too." Alex picked up the dresses and Olivia grabbed the shoes and scampered after Alex.

"Okay," Olivia said as they walked toward Alex's car, "I thought rich people still had to pay for stuff like everyone else."

Alex chuckled, "Not if the owner of the store is their sister." Alex unlocked the car door.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the hotel where New York's well dressed socialites came to smooze and booze. A large sign read "Americans for the Arts Fashion Show."

Alex leaned over to Olivia and whispered, "Just once I'd like to see the NRA put on a fashion show."

Olivia chuckled.

"Alex!" a man called from behind them.

They turned around and saw a well groomed, nicely dressed man walk up to them.

"Hi Max," Alex politely smiled.

Max smiled a charming smile. "I didn't think you'd come."

Alex shrugged, "I got guilted into it."

Max laughed, "Me too." Then he turned to Olivia, "Max Franklin." He extended his hand to her.

Olivia shook it, "Olivia Benson."

He then turned back to Alex, "So have you been ignoring my dinner invitations again?"

"Yeah," Alex answered bluntly, "I don't have time."

"If you'd join my firm, you'd have the time," Max put his hands in his pockets.

"I prosecute criminals," Alex replied, "What makes you think I'd want to defend them?" Alex turned to Olivia and rolled her eyes, "Let's go get something to drink."

They walked over to the open bar and opted for sodas instead of the ever popular champagne.

"Are you having fun yet?" Olivia smirked.

Alex just shook her head.

"I could tell by the steam coming out of your ears," Olivia replied.

Alex slowly smiled, "We better go sit down before someone else recognizes me."

"Alex!" a woman called.

Alex opened her mouth to Olivia who silently giggled. Alex gave her a playful glare before turning to the voice.

An older woman who was about Alex's height with blonde hair, wearing a pants suit walked over to them.

"Mom?" Alex asked the older woman.

"Hi dear," Alex's mom smiled. She had a warm smile, like Alex's. She looked to Olivia, then smiled back at Alex.

"Uh mom," Alex turned to Olivia, "This is Detective Olivia Benson. Liv, this is my mom, Celine Cabot."

They shook hands. Celine beamed, "It's so good to finally meet you. Alex speaks so highly of you."

Olivia smirked to Alex who was blushing, "It's nice to meet you too."

Then Celine turned to Alex and pointed a finger at her, "You're in trouble."

"Me?" Alex asked, in her best innocent voice.

"You were in the hospital and you didn't call your mother," Celine went on. The smile in her eyes betrayed the stern look on her face.

Alex smiled, "Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Celine took Alex's hand and held out her arms. She examined all the parts of Alex she could see.

"I'm fine mom," Alex pulled her hands back, "Just hypothermia, nothing major." Alex gestured the Olivia, "She's the one that got stabbed."

Celine turned a sympathetic face to Olivia and touched Olivia's arm, "Are you okay dear?"

Olivia nodded, "I'm fine thanks to Alex."

"I told you that being a lifeguard four summers in a row was going to come in handy," Celine joked with Alex.

Alex smiled at her mother, then took a sip of her drink.

"So how did Alex convince you to join her here?" Celine smiled to Olivia.

"Um," Olivia shrugged with a slight smile, "She bribed me. With food and shiny clothes."

Celine chuckled, "That's my Alex."

Alex looked at her watch, "Maybe we should take our seats."

"Of course," Celine nodded.

They all walked in and saw the long catwalk down the center of the room. They sat in the second row from the catwalk, Olivia between Alex and her mother.

Olivia slowly and stiffly sat down.

"Are you okay?" came from both Cabot women.

Olivia smiled, "I'm fine."

"Mrs. Cabot," a woman smiled next to her, "How are you?" She had an exotic beauty to her with long dark hair and golden skin.

"I'm great," Celine stood to hug the girl. The then turned to Alex and Olivia, "Alex, Olivia, this is Kim Donovan. Kim, this is my daughter Alexandra Cabot and her friend, Olivia Benson."

They all exchanged polite greetings as Kim made her way to her seat next to Alex.

Olivia noticed Kim look Alex up and down a few times, before trying to engage her in conversation. A hint of jealously coursed through Olivia's veins.Well, maybe a hint was an understatement.

A hand on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. Olivia looked at the hand and followed the hand's arm up to Celine's face.

"I wouldn't have had Alex sit next to Kim if I knew you were coming my dear," Celine reassured her.

Olivia was shocked. Was it that obvious that Olivia was insanely jealous?

Celine patted Olivia's arm, "I've been alive a long time and I've done a lot of watching. I've learned to catch onto things that other people don't."

Olivia slowly nodded. She checked to see if Alex was watching out of the corner of her eye, but Alex was engaged in a conversation with Kim.

The lights went down and the show started. Olivia was interested only in how ridiculous the outfits were that the models wore, than the models themselves. In Olivia's eyes, no one could compare to the blonde haired beauty next to her.

She slowly looked over at Alex, who was watching the runway, but saw Olivia look so she looked back. Alex gave Olivia a small, sweet smile. Alex gently took Olivia's hand and squeezed it, before releasing it.

Olivia took a deep breath debating the next move she knew was inevitable. She reached over and took Alex's hand, gently holding it before looking back out on the catwalk.

Throughout the show, Olivia would glance over at Alex who was watching the catwalk, or the wall across the room, Olivia couldn't be sure. Then Olivia would glance at their joined hands.

When glancing over once, Olivia saw Alex yawn. She leaned over and whispered, "Tired?"

Alex smiled and whispered back, "Bored. You wanna get out of here?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex leaned over Olivia to her mother, "We're going to go."

Celine smiled at them, "Okay. Have fun and call me later."

Alex just nodded and walked out with Olivia in tow.

They walked outside and Alex handed the valet her ticket. She crossed her arms and looked at Olivia, "That was a colossal waste of time."

"I wouldn't say colossal," Olivia smiled, "But I've certainly done better things with my time."

"Well," Alex smiled back, "Since we did my thing, what do you want to do now?"

Olivia thought for a minute before beaming.

The young ADA raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if I like that smile."

Alex drove them home so they could change and they convened in the living room.

"So," Alex leaned on the back of the couch, "Where to?"

"It's a surprise," Olivia replied with a smirk. She extended her hand. Alex took the keys out and handed them to Olivia.

Olivia slid into the driver's seat and watched Alex get in. _Alex should definitely wear jeans more often._

Alex watched carefully where they were going. It wasn't somewhere she'd been before. Olivia parked on the side of a small street, next to a vacant, eerie-looking building.

Alex looked over at Olivia, "Don't tell me you're a ghost hunter."

Olivia laughed, "We're not going there."

Alex looked around. It was definitely not a neighborhood she's go to alone.

Olivia got out and Alex followed her closely. Olivia walked down the sidewalk and glanced back at Alex who was looking around.

"Do you seriously think I'd take you somewhere you could get hurt?" Olivia asked, turning the corner.

Alex weighted it out in her head, "Well…there's a few times I thought you'd kill me if we were in a dark alley without witnesses."

Olivia smiled sweetly, "I couldn't kill you."

Then Olivia stopped in front of an old movie theatre. There was an old ticket booth where a nice looking older woman was sitting and knitting. Olivia looked at the board behind the woman and saw the names of the two movies playing.

Olivia looked back down at Alex, "Roman Holiday or The Jazz Singer."

"Roman Holiday," Alex smiled.

Olivia walked up to the window, "Hey Chloe."

The older woman looked up and smiled, "Hi Olivia."

Olivia slipped the woman some money, "Two."

Chloe took the money and handed Olivia two cardboard coasters.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled and led Alex inside. Alex followed, completely bewildered by the coasters.

It was old but decent looking on the inside and there were a few people milling around from all walks of life. There was peeling gold leafed molding around the ceiling and musty red draped along the wall. One either side of the concession stand were two sets of large wooden doors.

Olivia handed Alex a coaster and led her to the concession counter.

A college aged man smiled at them, "What can I get you lovely ladies?"

Alex glanced behind the counter and saw plastic wine glasses next to boxes of wine and a refrigerator with beer and sodas in it. There was no cash register and no money to be seen so she figured drinks came with admission. She was also wondering how legal this whole place was.

"Corona," Alex told the man.

"Ginger Ale," Olivia replied and looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded and walked off.

"What?" Alex asked Olivia.

"I always pegged you as a wine drinker," Olivia smiled.

Alex smirked, "I don't drink wine out of boxes."

Olivia chuckled.

"How'd you come across this place?" Alex asked lightly, as the man came back with their drinks.

They took their drinks and started walking toward the doors on the left. "I was just driving around after class one day and saw it."

Alex nodded. They walked into the theatre, where purple velvet seats had seen better years and the red curtains that hung needed to be cleaned. Alex was sure that if she left her feet on the floor for too long her shoes would be permanently stuck. There were long wooden tables in front of each row of chairs. Some patrons were eating some kind of food waiting for the movie to start, while others chatted and sipped wine.

Olivia took Alex's hand and pulled her though the threshold, "It just has character."

_And mold._ Alex thought. _And possibly rats. _Then her thoughts were ripped away by the feeling of Olivia's hand around hers. It was so warm and strong. It was also a lot softer than she figured the detective's hands to be.

They sat down and set their drinks on their coasters. Alex leaned on the armrest, close to Olivia, "I love this movie."

"Me too," Olivia smiled at Alex, "It's one of my favorites."

The lights went down on the last syllable of Olivia's sentence.

As the movie went on, Alex leaned ever closer to Olivia. Olivia noticed this and moved the armrest out of the way. Alex smiled in the glow of the movie screen and snuggled into Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde and thought about how natural it all felt and how perfect their bodies fit together.

When the Princess walked away from Joe Bradley the lights came up. Alex sat up and straightened her hair and Olivia finished off her drink.

"I never liked the ending," Alex commented as people started herding out of the theatre.

"Why not?" Olivia asked, standing.

Alex smiled shyly, "I always wanted them to end up together."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked outside and found that the sun was setting.

"Where to now?" Olivia asked as they walked back to Alex's car.

Alex paused at the door of her car, looking over the roof at Olivia, "Take me somewhere."

"Anywhere?" Olivia asked, opening her door.

Alex nodded, "Take me anywhere."

Olivia drove them around for a while before actually deciding where to go.

"Do you know where we're going?" Alex asked with a playful smile, "Or are you just driving in circles?"

"I'm thinking," Olivia replied, "You said anywhere. Anywhere is a lot of places."

Alex reclined her seat a little and closed her eyes, "Well take your time."'

Olivia's phone rang a few minutes later and she managed to answer it without waking Alex up. "Hey El…mm hmm…we'll be there." Olivia hung up and changed their course.

Olivia nudged Alex awake.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"We're here," Olivia smiled.

Alex sat up and looked around. She then looked at Olivia, raising an eyebrow, "Precinct 16?"

Olivia nodded, "C'mon."

Alex straightened out her hair and followed Olivia inside.

Olivia pushed open the door of the squad room to find, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen all wearing cardboard party hats standing around a cake on Olivia's desk. There were makeshift streamers all around made out of police tape and toilet paper. There was a huge handwritten sign that said, "Alex is our Hero!"

"Surprise!" the men yelled.

"What?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise party," Elliot smiled, "For our hero. You."

"How am I a hero?" Alex asked.

Munch picked up a newspaper next to him and started reading from it, "Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot dove into the choppy waters of the East River to rescue Detective Olivia Benson who had been stabbed by a unnamed assailant causing the detective's ten foot fall into the icy water below. ADA Cabot was hospitalized with hypothermia and Detective Benson was given ten stitches for her stab wound. Both women are expected to make a full recovery." Munch smiled and pretended to keep reading, "Miss Cabot's co-workers now realize that she is a valuable, overworked and unappreciated asset to the team."

Alex beamed, "Thanks. This is great."

Fin walked over and handed Alex and Olivia cardboard party hats. Olivia looked at Alex expectantly. Alex shook her head.

Olivia put her hat on, "Party pooper."

Alex rolled her eyes and put the party hat on.

Fin started lighting the candles while everyone else chatted with Alex.

"Alright," Fin looked at Alex, "Time to make a wish."

Alex walked over to the cake that said "Alex is our hero." She closed her eyes and muttered her wish to herself. Then she blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Elliot asked.

Alex smiled, "If I tell you it won't come true."

"Will you tell us after it comes true?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Alex nodded.

Fin cut the cake and they all ate, while talking. "How's sick leave?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged, "It's actually fun."

"What have you two done today?" Cragen asked.

"Shopping, fashion show and a movie," Alex replied.

"Fashion show?" Munch raised an eyebrow.

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Don't you have to dress up to go to those things?"

Olivia pretended to be offended, "I dress up."

Fin smiled at Alex, "Did you take pictures?"

"Of course," Alex smirked.

"You what?!" Olivia's eyes widened at Alex, "You took pictures of me without me knowing?"

Alex laughed, "Would you have let me if I told you?"

"No,' Olivia stated, "Where are they?"

A sly smiled crossed Alex's lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"You forget," Olivia smiled, "I am staying with you tonight. I'll toss your house while you sleep."

"Who says it's in my house?" Alex leaned on the desk.

The men watched the playful banter between the two women.

"I still have tomorrow right?" Fin whispered to Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "But I have tonight. They're not going to wait until tomorrow. Look at them now."

"I dunno," Munch added, "It's still in the flirting stage. Two days."

Cragen shook his head, "You better hope Olivia doesn't find out you're betting on when she gets together with Alex. She'll kick all your asses."

"Hey," Alex looked over at the men whispering to each other, "Are you done for today?"

Cragen nodded.

"You wanna go for drinks?" Alex asked, taking another bite of her cake.

They all nodded, except for Cragen.

"I have some paperwork to catch up on," Cragen stated, "But you all have fun. You deserve it."

"As long as it's not some lawyer bar," Elliot smiled.

"Even _I_ don't like lawyer bars," Alex replied with a smile of her own, "O'Malley's is my kind of bar."

"Is it because you get to hang out with us?" Fin asked, pulling his jacket on.

"Pretty much, "Alex threw away her paper plate. She rubbed her fingers together and examined them. "I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be right back." Alex walked off towards the bathroom.

"So," Elliot smiled to his partner, "How are you two getting along?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just wondering," Elliot shrugged.

"It's been fun," Olivia replied. She looked at Elliot and made sure no one else was listening, "She's incredible El. It's like she when you take her out of her power suits, she's so the same person, but sweeter and fun and…I dunno. Did I say incredible?"

Elliot chuckled. He kept his promise to Olivia not to tell the guys about her rather large crush on Alex, but being detectives they sniffed it out on their own. It was Fin's idea to bet on it, saying that three days together were definitely going to be a turning point in their relationship. Elliot couldn't argue with it, especially after insinuating something to Olivia when he dropped them at Alex's apartment.

Alex beamed when she got back into the squad room, "You better not be talking about me."

Olivia blushed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Fin smirked.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Um. I'll have Olivia kick your ass."

Fin chuckled, "How are you going to make her do that?"

"I'd like to hear this too," Olivia put her hands on her hips, not able to hide her curiosity.

A sly smile crossed Alex's lips, "One more day and I'll have you wrapped around my finger."

"Oh really?" Olivia asked, "Must be some day you have planned tomorrow."

"You have no idea," Alex smirked and walked out of the squad room, leaving the detectivs to scramble after her.

Alex had the whole group enthralled in a story about law school at Columbia. Olivia hanging on every word as well as watching the blonde haired beauty's lips move and the way every time she smiled, it reached all the way up to her eyes. Olivia loved the way Alex's nose wrinkled when she laughed and the way she could make the most dull story sound appealing.

A bartender walked over to the table and set down a shot next to Alex. "That's from the gentlemen in the corner."

The group glanced in the corner to find a few men sitting the booth in the back corner. They all waved and Alex politely waved back. Alex picked up the shot and smelled it. She set it back down.

"You're not going to go talk to them?" Fin asked. Suddenly, his face contorted into an expression of immense pain. He looked at Olivia. She narrowed her eyes at him, while he rubbed the front of a freshly kicked shin.

"They couldn't spring for a whole drink," Alex smirked, "I don't make the effort. Not for a shot of cheap tequila."

"What are you going to do with it?" Munch asked.

Alex looked at Olivia's drink, which was ginger ale. She took out her keys and handed them to Olivia, letting her fingers linger in Olivia's a little longer than necessary.

"Who wants a real shot of tequila?" Alex asked the group.

"I could go for one," Elliot shrugged, "It's been a long day."

Munch and Fin both nodded.

Alex got up and walked to the bar.

"Why the hell did you kick my shin?" Fin hissed.

Olivia was caught. She gulped and looked at Elliot. Elliot looked at Fin and smiled. Fin couldn't contain his chuckle.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking between them.

"We all know," Munch added.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Elliot.

"Hey," Elliot put his hands up, "I didn't say anything."

"We're detectives remember?" Fin asked, "You gotta give us more credit than that."

"Who else knows?" Olivia sighed.

"Cragen," Elliot stated, "But that's it."

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

Alex returned with three regular shots and a double. She passed out the regular shots and picked up the double, examining it.

"How come yours is bigger?" Olivia smiled.

"Because you're going to taste it," Alex replied, sliding the shot to Olivia, "But you're not going to drink it all because you're driving me home."

Olivia took a sip of the shot. "Wow." She was surprised by how smooth it went down. "That was good."

"Alright," Fin picked up his shot and Munch, Elliot, and Alex followed suit, "Three, two, one."

They all swallowed the semi-clear liquid.

"Damn," Elliot looked at the shot glass, "What kind was that?"

Alex swallowed the burning liquid. "Jose Cuervo Reserva De La Familia."

"That was great," Fin nodded.

Elliot looked at his watch, "I gotta get home."

Olivia looked at Alex, asking a question with her eyes.

"We'll take you," Alex stood picking up the jacket off of the back of her chair.

"I should go too," Fin stood up.

Munch nodded putting on his jacket.

They left in a large group, leaving on the table, empty glasses and a shot of cheap tequila.

Once outside, Fin decided to walk home and Munch hailed a cab. Olivia led Alex and Elliot to Alex's car which was down the street in front of the precinct.

Olivia unlocked the car and Alex slid into the backseat. Olivia got in the driver's seat and Elliot into the passenger's seat.

Olivia drove to Elliot's house and stopped outside. Alex got out with him and smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Elliot smiled back and walked up to his house.

Alex got in the passenger's seat next to Olivia and Olivia drove off.

After they were already halfway to Alex's apartment, Alex finally spoke. "You should let me take a look at your stitches before we go to bed tonight."

Olivia glanced over at Alex and nodded, "Okay."

"Does it hurt?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not anymore."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Soon, they were at Alex's apartment. Alex went straight to her bedroom and changed. When she came out, her hair was up a loose bun and she was in a green and white baseball jersey and boy shorts.

Olivia smiled at Alex.

"Take off your shirt," Alex stated.

Olivia obeyed and could swear she saw Alex lick her lips. She threw the shirt onto the couch and Alex leaned over to examine the wound.

"Is it supposed to be green?" Alex asked looking up at Olivia.

Olivia looked down and didn't see any green so she looked back at Alex who was smiling. Olivia chuckled.

"It looks fine to me," Alex stood up straight, "And I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Olivia picked up her shirt and followed Alex down the hallway.

Alex stopped in front of Olivia's door and looked at her. "Goodnight." She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Sweet dreams." With that, Alex walked into her room, not quite closing the door all the way.

Olivia's heart was pounding. Alex just kissed her, on the cheek, but a kiss is a kiss right? Her face now adorned a big goofy smile as she walked into her room and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia stretched as she woke up. She rolled out of bed and stretched again. Glancing through her bag of clothes, she couldn't remember feeling this rested.

She pulled on her pajama pants and stuck her head out the door. Alex's bedroom door was already open and Olivia could hear the faint sound of the TV in the opposite direction. She walked down the hall, looking for Alex. She wasn't in the living room so Olivia kept going toward the kitchen. When she opened the kitchen door she found Alex, sitting on the counter, reading the newspaper and eating a donut.

Alex caught movement out of the corner of her eye and put her paper down. "Good morning," Alex smiled.

"Good morning," Olivia replied.

"I bought breakfast," Alex motioned to the box of donuts on the counter, "Cops like donuts, right?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the smirking ADA. She grabbed a donut and leaned against the counter. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"It's a surprise," Alex slid off of the counter.

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

They finished eating and went to their separate rooms to change. Olivia was just pulling on some jeans, when there was a knock on her door.

Olivia opened it and found Alex in jeans and a cami. Alex smiled, "The shirt I want to wear is in your closet."

Olivia opened the door fully, "You don't have enough room in your closet?"

"Nope," Alex opened the closet door that Olivia had barely noticed. Clothes filled the top half of the closet and toys filled the bottom half.

Olivia took a step closer. Alex wasn't paying any attention, so she reached down and picked up a foam dart gun. As she was looking it over, Olivia accidentally squeezed the trigger, sending a dart into Alex's leg.

Alex looked at her, "Did you just shoot me?"

Olivia stuttered, "I didn't…mean." But her rambling was interrupted by a foam dart to her arm. She looked at Alex who was standing next to her with another dart gun in her hand.

Alex shot again hitting Olivia's hip. Alex smirked.

Olivia picked up a dart that was in the bottom of the closet and shoved it into the gun. But before she could do that, Alex grabbed a handful of darts, jumped onto the bed to get around Olivia, jumped into the doorframe and disappeared down the hallway toward the living room.

Olivia smiled and loaded her gun completely before sticking her head out the door. There was no sign of Alex anywhere. She exited the door in proper police style and stuck close to the wall. As she silently walked through the hallway, she listened for any noise Alex made. There was none so either Alex was still and waiting for her or Alex was damn sneaky.

Olivia couldn't help, but smile at this ridiculous situation. She was playing with dart guns with Alex Cabot. The same Alex Cabot who she had rarely seen smile before she woke up in the hospital bed.

There was a slight noise coming from behind the couch. Olivia smiled and quickly, but quietly walked over to the couch. She slowly peered behind it to find nothing.

Suddenly, she felt two darts hit her back. She turned around to find Alex pointing her gun and smiling.

"You do this a lot huh?" Olivia asked with a smile of her own. She raised her gun at Alex.

"I do it enough," Alex replied, "Are you gonna shoot me?"

"Are _you_ gonna shoot _me_?" Olivia asked back.

A sly smile curled itself onto Alex's face, "Yes." No sooner had she said it, she pulled the trigger twice sending two dart into Olivia's abdomen. She ran off back down the hallway as Olivia fired back, but missed.

Olivia followed Alex down the hallway and walked through Alex's open door. She saw Alex peering over her bed, from her crouched position on the other side.

Olivia shot over her head and Alex ducked. Olivia checked her gun. She only had one dart left. As she was examining her gun, Alex fired and hit her shoulder.

"You have great aim," Olivia stated.

Alex's eyes appeared just over the bed, "Lots of practice." She noticed the Olivia only had one dart left in her gun so she stood up. She walked around the bed as Olivia raised her gun.

Alex took a step forward. She snatched the bullet out of the gun and threw it at Olivia. It hit her softly on the nose.

Alex giggled, "I win."

"You win huh?" Olivia asked, tossing her gun aside. Olivia tackled Alex onto the bed. Alex smiled as she easily flipped Olivia onto her back. Alex grabbed Olivia's hands and pinned them above her head.

"Say it," Alex smirked, mere inches from Olivia's face, "Say I won."

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "No way."

Alex leaned down until their noses almost touched, "Say I won."

Olivia's breath caught and her heart pounded. But she was never one to give up so easily. "I won," she choked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Olivia. Alex shifted her weight so that she was now straddling Olivia's hips. She leaned down so her lips were almost touching Olivia's ear, "Say it." Alex's hot breath on Olivia's ear cause a chill to coarse through her.

Olivia didn't know how much more she could take, "You won."

Alex pulled away with a satisfied smile, "You remember that." She dismounted Olivia and stood up. "C'mon. We're going to be late." With that, Alex walked out the door, leaving a flustered Olivia behind on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

This popped into my head today during class and I just couldn't help myself. The next chapter with definitely be longer.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews.

* * *

Olivia looked around as Alex drove them through the city. They were headed South in Manhattan and Olivia could see the bay out her window.

"Can you just relax?" Alex smiled.

"If you'd tell me where we're going," Olivia replied.

"Liv," Alex looked at Olivia while parked at a stop light, "Trust me."

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

"You'd think that the whole saving your life thing would make you trust me," Alex smirked as the light turned green.

When Alex pulled to a stop, Olivia looked around, "Is this Coney Island?"

Alex looked at Olivia in disbelief, "You've never been here before?"

Olivia shook her head, "No."

"And you've lived here your whole life?" Alex turned off the car and pocketed her keys, "The second week after we moved here, I came every weekend until I'd done everything."

"I've never been to the Statue of Liberty either," Olivia added.

Alex smiled, "Good." She opened her door, "It'll give us something to do when we're both forced on vacation. The view is incredible."

As they walked through the gate of Astroland, Olivia asked, "So where to?"

Alex smiled and grabbed Olivia's hand, dragging her along, "First thing's first."

"I've never been on a roller coaster before," Olivia added as they stood in line for the Cyclone.

Alex looked at her again with disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Olivia shrugged, "This is the only roller coaster in the city. Unless you count taxis and the subway."

Alex chuckled, "I guess I was privileged with a thrill-seeking family. Before we moved here, we'd go to every theme park in the state in the summer. Each park had at least two roller coasters."

Finally it was their turn to get on. Olivia cautiously slid into the seat next to Alex, who pulled down the lap bar.

"That's it?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, "It's perfectly safe. I've ridden it a million times."

Olivia still looked unsure.

Alex offered Olivia her hand, "Hold my hand. I won't let you fall."

Olivia took Alex's hand and took a deep breath.

"Okay?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

The train jerked forward and started up the first hill. As they went up, Alex looked around and admired the view. Olivia, on the other hand, was admiring a completely different view.

The bright afternoon sunlight, lit up Alex's face and made her blue eyes twinkle. Her hair shone brightly in the light.

Then Olivia looked around. Boy where they high. She lifted Alex's arm and slid her own under it, holding onto Alex's arm without letting go of her hand.

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled sweetly. She brought her free hand up to Olivia's face, stroking it lovingly. Then she kissed Olivia's forehead as they reached the peek.

Alex looked down the tracks and giggled. Olivia held on tight to Alex's arm as they tipped over the edge.

When they got off, they walked by the booth where there were screens showing the pictures taken on the ride. Alex looked around and spotted herself with Olivia tucked next to her. In the picture, Alex was obviously laughing and Olivia was ducking down a little, holding onto Alex's arm and grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to have that," Alex smiled and walked up to the counter with Olivia right behind her.

After stopping by Nathan's to grab a hotdog, they walked along the boardwalk together.

"Thanks Alex," Olivia shoved her hands in her pockets, "This really means a lot."

Alex looped her arm through Olivia's, "I glad I could put a smile on your face. And I have a picture to prove it."

Olivia smiled, "Don't you dare show that to the guys."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll just have to see huh?" Olivia asked.

Alex was content to leave the conversation at that. She looked around and something caught her eye. She beamed and pulled Olivia off course.

They stood in front of a carnival game. The huge sign above said Water Gun Game.

"You want to know what it feels like to loose to me twice in one day?" Alex smirked and grabbed a water gun.

Olivia playfully scoffed, "In your dreams."

The man behind the counter smiled at the playful banter, "Alright ladies. Winner gets the pick of the prizes. Ready? Go!"

They both started shooting their steady stream of water at the target. A buzzer went off and they both looked up.

Olivia smirked, "Told you."

Alex pretended to pout.

Olivia looked at the man behind the counter and pointed to a giant purple gorilla. He handed it to her and Olivia used the gorilla's arm to poke Alex's ribs. Then Olivia offered it to Alex.

Alex smiled at Olivia and took the Gorilla under one arm. She kissed Olivia's cheek, "Thank you."

Olivia tried to hide her blush by looking around. "What's next?"

After spending the day walking around, riding rides, and eating carnival food, they both decided to call it a night.

Alex checked the backseat to make sure 'Oliver', as she affectionately named him, was still there. Then she looked at Olivia. Once she was sure they were both secured in, Alex drove Oliver and Olivia back home.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is definitely longer that the previous one, as promised. Enjoy.

* * *

As they stood in the elevator of Alex's building, her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answered, "Cabot….hey Nathan…Tonight?…um…hold on a second." She pulled the phone away from her ear, "My brother want to know if I can baby sit for him tonight."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Can you?"

Alex smiled, "I mean that will it bother you to have a few kids running around for a couple hours?"

"No," Olivia shook her head, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Alex put the phone back up to her ear, "Yeah, I can watch them…okay…see you." Alex hung up as the elevator doors opened. "He's going to drop them off at seven."

"Great," Olivia smiled.

Alex looked at her watch while they walked down the hall, "That's in twenty minutes." Alex unlocked the door and let Olivia in.

"Thanks again," Olivia leaned on the couch, watching Alex lock the door, "I had fun."

Alex turned around, smiling, "It was my pleasure."

Their eyes locked and they stood for a moment studying each other before Olivia's phone rang. She silently sighed and answered, "Benson."

"Hey, how's it going?" Elliot asked, cheerfully.

"It's going great," Olivia answered while watching Alex disappear into the kitchen, "But you do have the worst timing in history."

"Really?" Elliot prompted, "What did you two do today?"

"We went to Coney Island," Olivia replied.

"So have you two…." Elliot trailed off.

"That's none of your business," Olivia replied, appalled.

"So that's a no?" Elliot asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Olivia asked back.

"Um," Elliot paused, "I'm just curious."

"Okay well go be curious somewhere else," Olivia replied, "Bye Elliot."

"Bye," Elliot added before Olivia hung up.

Alex emerged from the kitchen right on time. "Is pizza okay with you?"

Olivia nodded.

"Good," Alex smiled and picked up the purple gorilla sitting by the front door, "I'm going to go put Oliver in my room. I wouldn't want anyone else playing with my toys."

Olivia watched Alex walk down the hallway before sitting on the arm of the couch and falling backwards into the cushions. She stretched wondering what Cabot kids were like. If they were anything like Alex, they'd be a handful.

"Liv!" Alex called.

"Yeah?!" Olivia called back.

"Where's your gun?"

Olivia slowly got up and walked down the hallway. She met Alex in the doorway of her room. "It's on the nightstand."

"Why don't we put it in the safe for tonight?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded and went to get her gun after kicking her bag under the bed. She carefully carried it into Alex's room and found Alex's closet door open and the blonde, standing inside. Alex was opening a small safe hidden behind some clothes hanging around it.

Once it was open, Olivia set the gun inside, next to a stack of jewelry boxes and file folders. Alex closed the safe, locked it, and walked out behind Olivia.

As they walked into the living room someone rapidly knocked on the door. Alex walked over and opened it.

"Aunt Alex!" four little kids squealed in unison.

Olivia watched from next to the couch as two little girls and two little boys hugged their Aunt.

They all started to run off into the apartment, but they were stopped by their father's voice. "Stop." Nathan Cabot was a few inches taller than Alex and his hair was a few shades darker, but there was no mistaking that he was Alex's brother.

"Hey Nathan," Alex smiled.

Nathan gave Alex a bear hug, "Hey Sis."

When they separated, Nathan stepped in and saw Olivia. "Hi," he extended his hand to her, "I'm Nathan Cabot."

"Olivia Benson," she shook his hand.

"Oh," Nathan smirked, then looked at Alex, who slugged him in the arm.

Nathan leaned down to his kids, "Be good for Aunt Alex and Miss Olivia okay?"

They all nodded and muttered, "Yes sir."

"Liv this is," Alex looked down the line, "Paige, she's five. Logan and Spencer are twins six, and Blake is two."

Olivia smiled, "Nice to meet you."

The twins had blonde hair like Alex's, but the other two children had brown hair. They all smiled back at Olivia and watched her with blue eyes.

"Alex, I have to go," Nathan added, "I'm going to be late." He waved at Olivia, "Nice to meet you." He kissed each of his kids on the head and left.

"Aunt Alex?" the youngest boy looked up at her, "Can we go?"

Alex smiled and nodded.

All the children ran off toward the guest room.

"He's two?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded.

"He's well spoken," Olivia added, looking after them.

Alex smirked, "What can I say? He's a Cabot,"

Olivia chuckled as the twins emerged from the bedroom and walked to them.

"Where's our guns?" Spencer asked, playing with her hair.

"Oh," Alex chuckled, "They're in my room."

"Why are they in your room?" Logan asked.

"We were playing with them," Alex smiled.

Spencer smiled, "Did you win?"

"Don't I always?" Alex looked at Olivia who laughed. Alex held out her hand to the children, "C'mon let's go get them."

Each one took a hand and Alex led them into her room to retrieve the guns.

Paige came running out of the bedroom with Blake on her tail. She jumped up onto the couch and Blake crawled up next to her. Paige looked at Olivia, "Can we play games now?"

Olivia looked down the hallway to find Alex walking out with the twins, "Can we play games now?"

Alex nodded, "What are we playing?"

"Mario Kart!" they all squealed.

Alex opened the cabinet next to the TV. She turned on the game console and set the controllers on the coffee table. Alex then sat on an armchair and watched. Paige, Logan and Spencer all grabbed controllers and Blake crawled into Alex's lap.

Spencer looked up at Olivia and offered her a controller. "Do you wanna play?"

Olivia looked at Alex who was beaming. She nodded, "Thank you." She took the controller and sat on the couch next to the twins.

After a couple races, the buzzer went off. Alex got up and answered it, carrying Blake with her.

A man's voice replied, "You're pizza's here Miss Cabot."

"Pizza!" the kids jumped up.

"Go set the table," Alex told them, "I'll be right back." She set Blake down and he joined his siblings, running into the kitchen.

"Can you hold down the fort?" Alex asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded.

Alex smiled, "Thanks." She closed the door behind her. Olivia walked to the kitchen and saw all the children getting something different. Blake carried paper plates to the table next to the window in the kitchen. Paige was getting silverware. Logan was getting sodas out of the pantry and Spencer was walked to the table with ranch dressing in one hand and parmesan cheese in the other.

"Wow," Olivia smiled at the group when they were done and sitting in their places at the table, "You guys are good at that. Where am I supposed to sit?"

They all pointed to the chair next to another vacant chair.

Olivia sat in it and suddenly felt like she under a microscope. It was worse than testifying in court. There were four pairs of piercing blue eyes watching her. It was like having four mini-Alexs stare her down.

"Are you married?" Paige asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"Do you have a pig's head?" Spencer asked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but shook her head.

"Our mom said that Aunt Alex isn't married because she has a pig's head," Logan added.

"She didn't say she had a pig's head," Paige corrected, "She said she was pig-headed." Paige looked at Olivia, "What does that mean?"

Olivia couldn't help, but smile, "It means stubborn."

"Oh," they all nodded.

"Oh what?" Alex asked from the door.

"Nothing," Olivia covered for them.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't probe any farther. She passed out the pizza and then sat down in her spot.

After dinner, three older children decided that they waned to play with the foam dart guns so they all picked one out.

"What are the rules?" Alex asked them.

"No shooting in the face," Paige recited, loading her gun.

"No shooting someone without a gun," Logan added.

"Good," Alex smiled, "Have fun."

Blake put his arms up and Alex picked him up, "What do you want to do?"

"Will you read to me?" Blake asked.

Alex smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go pick out a book."

Olivia couldn't help, but smile as she watched Alex read to Blake. Blake was sitting in Alex's lap, leaning back on her chest as he listened to Alex read Green Eggs and Ham. It looked so natural.

A dart in the back, brought Olivia back to her own game.

Blake was drifting to sleep in her arms so Alex looked around. Paige was tiptoeing down the hallway and then ran behind the couch.

Olivia silently followed her, but walked right past the couch. Paige shot her in the shoulder. Olivia quietly laughed and turned around.

"Paige," Alex called.

Paige walked around the couch and stood in front of Alex.

"It's time for bed," Alex stated.

Paige thought for a moment, "Ten more minutes?"

"Five," Alex added.

"Seven?" Paige put on her best charming smile.

Alex smiled, "Six."

Paige smiled and ran down the hallway.

Olivia chuckled, "I never thought I'd see you negotiate with a five year old."

Alex smiled up at Olivia, "She drives a hard bargain."

Seven minutes, later Alex had all the children assembled in from of her.

"Why don't you guys go to bed?" Alex asked the kids.

The twins trudged down the hall and into the guest room. Alex followed them and laid Blake down with the twins. Paige crawled up onto the couch and laid down. When Alex came back she asked, "When's daddy going to get back?"

"Any minute now," Alex smiled and kissed the girl's forehead, "Go to sleep."

Paige curled up against the back of the couch and drifted off.

Alex and Olivia cleaned up the darts, the video games, and then the kitchen.

"You look tired," Alex leaned on the couch, watching Olivia who stood in front of her, "We've had a long day. Why don't you go lay down in my bed? Nathan will be here any time now."

Olivia was about to argue, but a yawn came out instead, "Alright." Olivia still stood there in front of Alex, a strange urge threatening to take her over. She gave into it and pulled Alex into her arms. "Thank you so much Alex."

Alex seemed to sink into Olivia and wrap her arms around Olivia's waist, "Anytime."

Olivia smiled at the warmth that came off of Alex. Not something she expected from the Ice Princess. With one last, gentle squeeze Olivia let go of Alex. And with a quick smile, Olivia was off to bed.

Alex smiled at the back of Olivia until she disappeared in the darkness of her room. Then Alex closed her eyes and blissfully took off to the favorite recess of her mind, Olivialand.

About twenty minutes later, Alex walked into her dark bedroom to see Olivia laying on her side facing away from the door. Alex changed into a t-shirt and boxers before climbing into bed next to Olivia.

Alex watched Olivia for a few minutes. She was so peacefully looking. So beautiful. Alex reached up and swept some stray hairs from Olivia's face.

At the touch, Olivia reached out and pulled Alex close. Alex smiled and snuggled into Olivia.

A small smiled graced Olivia's lips, she slowly opened her eyes and was face to face with Alex. She noticed her arm around Alex's waist and their legs tangled together. The hand that wasn't on Alex's waist intertwined with Alex's hand.

Olivia noted the smile on Alex's face. She wasn't freaking out. She was smiling.

Once again, Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia's forehead, "Goodnight Liv."

Olivia absorbed the kiss as much as possible, but felt that she needed more. Again the feeling was slowly taking over.

Olivia leaned forward and tentatively touched her lips to Alex's. She was greeted by an eager kiss from the blonde. The kiss was short and sweet. Olivia slowly pulled away and looked at Alex. "Sweet dreams."

Alex smiled and snuggled deeper into Olivia. Olivia kissed Alex forehead and held her closer. This is how it was supposed to be. Here with Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

When Olivia woke up, she was surprised Alex was still sleeping. Yesterday had definitely been a long, very fun day.

And now, she was holding Alex. Everything felt so right.

Olivia closed her eyes. She could hear rain softly beating against the window and the soft sound of Alex breathing. She took a deep breath herself and could smell the sweet scent of Alex. The perfect mixture of shampoo, perfume, and Alex's own naturally wonderful smell.

It was then that Olivia realized that the arm Alex was laying on was asleep. She tried wiggling her fingers, but to no avail. She looked down at Alex, who was peacefully sleeping and decided that she could suffer through some pain for the beautiful woman next to her.

Alex began to stir. She moved herself closer to Olivia, burying her face in the crook of Olivia's neck. Olivia smiled. She could feel Alex's breath on her neck and it started to change. Alex was waking up.

"Did I wake you up?" Olivia asked, quietly.

"No," Alex answered, not leaving the safety of her new found shelter.

"Good," Olivia stroked Alex's hair.

Alex took a deep breath, "Is it raining?"

"I think so," Olivia answered. The tingling in her finger was turning from a sort of numbness to needles poking her skin.

Alex slowly pulled back and looked at Olivia. "Are you okay?"

"My fingers are asleep," Olivia confessed.

Alex smiled and moved to that Olivia could remove her arm from under her. Alex took Olivia's sleeping hand and started massaging it.

Olivia watched as Alex gently caressed her hand back to normal. Alex looked up at Olivia and kissed her knuckled. Then she turned Olivia's hand around sweetly kiss her palm.

Chills ran through Olivia. This was a completely new feeling for her. Feeling completely cared about and cherished. Olivia cupped Alex's cheek and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm," Alex smiled angelically, keeping her eyes closed, "You should definitely do that more often."

"My pleasure," Olivia smirked.

Alex glanced over at her clock, "It's already ten? I haven't slept until ten since college."

"Did you have plans for our last day off?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "I was just going to play it by ear. Anything in particular you wanted to do?"

Olivia took Alex's hand, "Anything that doesn't involve leaving your apartment."

"Lucky for you," Alex smiled and threaded her fingers through Olivia's, "I have an extensive collection of DVDs that can entertain us all day. And I have the take out menus of every place within thirty miles of here."

"That sounds like fun," Olivia smiled. She kissed Alex again.

Alex slid out of bed and stretched. Olivia watched from the bed before Alex caught her.

Alex smirked, "I'm going to go make breakfast. Is there anything in particular you wanted?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Okay," Alex walked to the door. She threw one last smile Olivia's way before exiting the room.

Olivia took a deep breath. This turned out to be an incredible three day vacation. Which made her remember why she was on vacation in the first place. She lifted up the sheet and her shirt to examine her wound. It was almost healed and the stitches were already starting to disintegrate. Apparently Alex did amazing things for Olivia's healing process.

Alex was staring at the piece of French toast in the skillet in front of her. She couldn't help, but smile. She flipped it over and turned to the refrigerator to get the orange juice out. When she turned back around, Olivia was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Alex smiled before sliding the French toast onto a plate.

"Wow," Olivia surveyed the plate, "Do you cook like this all the time?"

"Not for myself," Alex replied, tossing another piece into the skillet, "I do when the kids spend the night."

Olivia smiled at the thought that Alex was spoiling her. Breakfast in the morning usually meant a cup of coffee on the way out the door and something out of the vending machines when she got to work.

Olivia leaned on the counter, "You're amazing."

Alex looked genuinely surprised, "Me?"

"No, I was talking to the French toast," Olivia smiled, "Of course you."

A slight blush crept up Alex's cheeks, "Thank you."

Olivia sat on a stool across the counter from Alex and smiled. She hadn't done this much smiling since…well, ever.

Alex slid a plate over to Olivia. She'd dusted the toast with powered sugar and added a fork.

"It looks great," Olivia picked up the fork. _And so do you_.

Alex chuckled, "Wait til you taste it. It'll rock your world."

Olivia's mouth dropped open as she fought her mind from going to it's dirty place. If only Alex had heard Olivia's mental dialogue…

Just as Olivia was taking a bite Alex's phone rang in the other room.

"Excuse me," Alex walked out to answer it.

Olivia listened from her stool in the kitchen as she ate the most fantastic French toast she'd ever tasted.

"Yeah, you can drop those by today," Alex told the person on the phone, "I'll be home all day…thanks Cheryl."

Alex walked back into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to Olivia. "So, is it rocking your world?"

"It's rocking my universe," Olivia smiled, "Thanks." She took a sip of her orange juice and asked Alex, "Who was on the phone?"

Alex explained, "The desk clerk at my office, Cheryl. She's going to drop off some case files for me to go over this afternoon."

"Am I boring you already?" Olivia leaned on the counter.

A sweet smile made it's way onto Alex's face as she took Olivia's hand, "Definitely not."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex softly, "Good."

Alex bit her lip. Olivia was so sweet and so beautiful. It's cute when she's shy and so sexy when she doesn't even know it. It was all Alex could do to keep her hands to herself.

Olivia reached up and ran her fingers through Alex's long, soft hair. Something she's wanted to do for a while. Alex leaned slightly into the touch and let out a blissful smile.

"You're so beautiful," Olivia whispered.

Alex's heart started racing and butterflies materialized in her stomach. Olivia thought she was beautiful. Sure she'd heard it before from many people, but it meant so much more coming from Olivia. Alex blushed fully, probably for the first time in her entire life.

Olivia brought her hand back up and stroked Alex's cheek with the back of her fingers before gently cupping Alex's cheek.

Alex melted at the tender caresses. It was good thing that she was sitting down or she certainly would have collapsed into a puddle on the floor.

Olivia slid off of her stool and stood in front of Alex, not breaking eye contact. She took a small step forward and captured Alex's lips with her own. Settling between Alex's legs and leaning on the stool Alex was on, Olivia rested the hand not on Alex's face, on the blonde's side.

She slid her hands up Olivia's toned thighs, stopping to place them on Olivia's hips. Alex deepened the kiss, allowing Olivia entrance into her mouth before taking her turn inside Olivia's.

When they pulled away, both were breathless.

Alex laid her head on Olivia's slightly elevated shoulder. She took a deep breath. She was amazed at how Olivia could invade all of her senses at the same time with so much ease.

Olivia stroked Alex's hair again, "Are you okay, baby?"

Alex nodded and pulled away to look at Olivia. "I'm fantastic," she paused watching the relief register in Olivia's eyes. She slid off of her stool as Olivia took a step back. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Okay," Alex opened the cabinet next to the TV, "You can pick out the movie."

Olivia walked over and looked in the cabinet, "Do you have every lawyer movie ever made?"

Alex smiled and sat on the couch, "I think so."

"Ah-ha," Olivia triumphantly pulled a book from the back of the DVD collection, "Canyon High School Yearbook."

Alex's mouth dropped open, "My senior year book?"

Olivia flipped it open, "Where are the Cs?"

Alex snatched the book out of Olivia's hand. "If I let you see it, you have to swear never to tell anyone you got to see it."

"What's wrong with it?" Olivia asked.

Alex flipped to a page and handed it back to Olivia. She immediately spotted Alex's picture and smiled. "You were cute." Alex looked bright-eyed and untainted from the crimes she now sees on a daily basis. Olivia looked at the quote under the picture, "lex non distinguitur nos non distinguere debemus?"

"The law does not distinguish and so we ought not distinguish," Alex replied.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you really stuck by that one huh? I'm sure I've heard that same thing out of your mouth a hundred times."

"I've also been told it at least a hundred times," Alex smiled and took a seat on the couch, "Come sit down."

Olivia carried the book to the couch and sat down. She scanned down again under Alex's quote. It read: _Clubs/Organizations:_

"Captain of the Speech and Debate team. Attorney General of Student Government," Olivia chuckled, "Wow, you were a nerd."

Alex gently elbowed Olivia in the ribs, trying to pretend to be mad. "I was not a complete nerd. I couldn't go to chess club because it was at the same time as Debate."

Olivia chuckled then opened her mouth to reply, but she heard her phone in the guest room. She trotted off to get it.

"Benson," she answered and started walking back to the living room.

"Hey Liv," Elliot replied, "How's it going?"

"Okay," Olivia raised an eyebrow at Alex who was sitting on the couch and her year book was nowhere to be seen.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to have lunch with us later," Elliot added.

Olivia looked at Alex, "Do we want to have lunch with the guys?"

"Sure," Alex smirked.

"Yeah," Olivia told Elliot, "Where?"

"The deli down the street from the precinct," Elliot replied, "I'll pick you two up at noon."

"We'll be here," Olivia replied, picking up pillows on the back of the couch, looking for the book.

"Okay Liv," Elliot stated, "Bye." He hung up.

Olivia snapped her phone closed and crossed her arms at Alex, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Alex asked innocently.

Olivia turned and looked behind the DVDs where she'd found the incriminating book in the first place. It wasn't there. She lifted up a couch cushion and didn't see it.

"I'd like to see your warrant detective," Alex smirked, stretching out the length of the couch.

Olivia licked her lips at the sight before her. Alex's elongated body, her shirt riding up a few inches revealing a toned stomach, her hair splayed on the couch around her in a messy halo.

Alex smirked at the look in the detective's eyes. Lust coupled with wonder and awe filled Olivia's face. And Alex wanted to fill Olivia's every desire. But she couldn't. Not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a buzz coming from the door, ripping their eyes off of each other. Alex got up and walked over to the intercom, "Hello?"

"There's a detective here to see you Miss Cabot," a man's voice replied, "Elliot Stabler."

"Send him up," Alex replied.

When she turned around, Olivia pulled her year book out from under the couch cushion she was sitting on.

"You better put that up before Elliot gets up here," Alex warned her.

"Or what?" Olivia smirked.

"I'll think of something while I go change," Alex stated with a twinkle in her eyes, "But it better be gone." With that, Alex disappeared down the hallway.

Olivia complied with Alex's demands and put the year book back where she found it. Just as she closed the cabinet, there was a knock on the door.

Olivia opened the door without looking through the peephole. Elliot stood on the other side with a very large bouquet of purple flowers.

"Hey El," Olivia smiled.

Elliot handed over the flowers, "The doorman was on his way up with these and I thought I'd save him the trip."

Olivia set them on the coffee table, "Who are they from?"

"I don't know. The card is sealed." Elliot smiled, "Why? Are we jealous already?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

Alex strolled out, smiling cheerfully. "Hi Elliot."

"Hey Alex," he smiled back, "How ya feeling?"

"Better," Alex nodded. Then she noticed the flowers, "My favorite."

"What are they?" Elliot asked.

Alex picked up the card, "Purple irises." Alex opened the card. She read it and smiled.

"Who are they from?" An ever curious Elliot asked.

"Serena Southerlyn," Alex put the card back and grabbed her purse, "She's trying to make up for not coming to see me in the hospital."

"You two are friends?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex smirked, noticing Olivia's hint of jealousy, "She's my best friend." She looked around, "Do you remember where I put my phone?"

Olivia shook her head, "Last I saw it was in you room."

Alex nodded, "I'll be right back." She walked down the hallway.

"You've been in Cabot's room?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia nodded, "Her nieces and nephews came over last night and fell asleep in the guest bed so I had to stay in Alex's bed."

"Had to?" Elliot chuckled.

Olivia crossed her arms, "Yeah had too. The guest bed and the couch were taken."

"So have you," Elliot paused checking if Alex was coming. When he saw she wasn't he continued, "Made a move?"

"Again none of your business," Olivia smirked.

Alex walked down the hallway, saving Olivia from any more interrogation. "Shall we?"

Elliot opened the door for the two women. Olivia walked out and Alex followed Elliot after locking the door.

"Hey," Fin smiled as the three approached the table that he and Munch were sitting at, "Long time no see. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Olivia smiled and slid in next to Alex.

"What about you counselor?" Munch asked.

Alex smiled, "I feel great. You guys may be able to stand working with me and not want to gag me and throw me into a cell. At least for the next few weeks."

"Then maybe we should throw Liv into the river a few times a year," Elliot joked.

The whole table laughed.

Alex saw that Munch and Fin had already gotten their sandwiches, so she rose from the table. She looked at Elliot and Olivia, "What do you two want?"

"I can get it," Olivia started to stand, but Alex kept her seated with a hand on her shoulder.

"I got it," Alex kept her hand on Olivia's shoulder, "What do you want?"

"C'mon," Elliot stood with Alex, "Liv gets the same thing every time. I'll help you carry it."

Alex and Elliot walked off toward the counter, leaving Olivia alone with Munch and Fin.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Olivia asked the two detectives.

They both shook their heads. "Nothing."

Olivia looked past them to where Alex was standing next to Elliot. She was laughing at something Elliot said. She noticed Elliot's shoulders bouncing in a chuckle as well.

Alex looked over and caught Olivia watching her. Alex gave Olivia a sweet smile and winked.

Elliot took her attention again and Olivia looked back at the two detectives who were still staring at her.

"What's going on with you two?" Fin asked bluntly.

"Who?" Olivia asked, only half-listening.

"You and Cabot," Fin stated.

"We're not blind," Munch added.

Fin looked at him, "Yes you are. If I take your glasses away, we might at well drop you off at the farm with the other blind mice. You couldn't tell your ass from a hole in the wall."

"I was metaphorically speaking," Munch stated.

Fin smiled, "I know. I'm just messin' with you." He turned to Olivia, "It's been hard to get a rise out of him since you two have been gone."

"You missed us that much John?" Alex smiled, setting Olivia's food in front of her.

Olivia chuckled, "I'm flattered."

"Yeah, since you two have been gone, there hasn't been anyone to have an intellectual argument with," Munch retorted.

"Which reminds me," Alex added, "A clerk at my office is dropping off my files for tomorrow. Anything I should know about?"

"Nope," Elliot took a bite of his sandwich, "Three perps, cut, dried, and wrapped with a bow. Everything was by the book."

Alex nodded, impressed, "Are you serious?"

The men nodded.

"Thank you," Alex nodded.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" Fin asked.

Olivia smiled, "We went to Coney Island."

"Did you go on the Cyclone?" Munch looked at Olivia.

She nodded, "It was fun."

"Were you scared?" Elliot poked fun at her.

"No," Olivia lied.

Alex nearly spit out her drink. She raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Okay, so I was a little scared," Olivia admitted.

"How much is a little?" Elliot chuckled.

Olivia threw a pickle at him, "I seem to remember one Kathy Stabler telling me about someone else's first time on the Cyclone."

Elliot froze.

"And she has pictures," Olivia smirked.

Alex was opening her mouth to speak, but decided to keep the picture she had of Olivia on the Cyclone to herself.

Fin's phone rang to interrupt the discussion. "Tutuola…we'll be right there." He looked over at Munch, "Cap wants us."

Munch nodded and rose out of his chair. "It was nice to see you ladies. I'll see you tomorrow." He followed his partner to the door.

The remaining three were finishing up their lunches.

"Are you two ready?" Elliot asked.

The women nodded and stood with Elliot. Elliot watched the two women walking side by side. They looked more at ease around each other than he'd seen either one around anyone else.

Elliot opened the door for Alex, who smiled at him, "Thanks El."

Elliot politely nodded.

Olivia smiled at him across the top of that car, "Show off."

Laughing, Elliot got into his seat and drove the women back to Alex's apartment.

Once the door was closes, Alex kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket. "What do you want to do now?"

"I believe I was promised a movie," Olivia replied with a grin.

"You were the one who was supposed to pick it out," Alex replied, "I was waiting for you."

Olivia walked back over to the cabinet and finally picked out a movie.

"Casablanca?" Alex asked sitting on the couch. She grabbed a remote off of the end table.

"Do you have a problem with classic romance movies?" Olivia asked sitting next to Alex.

Alex shook her head, "Apparently not. It's my movie."

Olivia pretended to yawn and stretch. She slid her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"You're smooth," Alex giggled. She snuggled into Olivia and pulled her feet up under her.

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head.

At the end of the movie, Olivia looked down at Alex who was asleep on her chest. "You are so beautiful," she whispered to the sleeping Alex.

Olivia turned off the TV and laid her head back, listening to Alex breathe.

"Liv?" Alex called softly.

"Yeah?" Olivia looked down at Alex.

Alex slowly sat up, "Sorry I fell asleep."

Olivia smiled, "There's no need to be sorry."

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Alex asked, looking at the clock.

"You can't possibly be hungry already," Olivia pushed some stray hair out of Alex's face, "It's only three."

Alex smiled, "I'm not. I just like to plan ahead."

"Well are you doing anything Friday night?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged, "Well, I had a date with some paperwork, but I think I can blow it off."

"Good," Olivia replied, "I'll pick you up at your office."

"Okay," Alex snuggled back into Olivia, "Are you going home tonight?"

"Do you want me to go home?" Olivia asked, stroking Alex's hair.

"What I want is irrelevant, Detective," Alex added.

Olivia took a deep breath, thinking it over, "I guess I should. I want to do this right."

"Right?" Alex asked, shifting into a laying position with her head in Olivia's lap.

Olivia gazed into Alex's eyes and nodded. She leaned down and kissed Alex.

Alex beamed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Alex spoke, "Are you going to tell Elliot?"

"Do you want me to?" Olivia asked.

Alex chuckled, "Again, it's up to you. You're the one that's stuck with him all day."

Olivia ran her hand down Alex's arm and threaded her fingers through Alex's. "Can I think about it?"

Alex nodded, "You can do whatever you want."

The buzzer went off and Alex groaned.

"Do you want me to get it?" Olivia offered.

Alex shook her head and rolled off of the couch, landing on her feet and walked over, "Yes?"

"Cheryl Martin is here for you Miss Cabot," the man downstairs told her.

"Send her up," Alex said into the intercom. She turned back to Olivia who was getting out another movie.

"What are we watching?" Alex asked, opening her door a little.

"Legally Blonde," Olivia smiled.

"In my defense that movie was a gift," Alex replied.

The clicking of heals coming down the hallway caused Alex to open the door wider until Cheryl appeared in the door with a few files in her hand.

Alex smiled, "Thank you so much."

Cheryl handed Alex the folders and smiled back, "No problem."

Alex stepped back letting Cheryl in.

Cheryl laughed, "Are you watching that movie again? It seems like every time I come over you're watching that."

"_I'm_ not watching it," Alex replied.

Cheryl looked at the couch and saw the brown-haired detective.

"Cheryl, you remember Detective Olivia Benson?" Alex tapped the folders to her palm.

Olivia turned around and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," Cheryl said back.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alex asked Cheryl.

"Do you have any Oolong Tea?" Cheryl asked as she followed Alex into the kitchen.

Alex opened the cabinet, "Yes." She took it down and started some water to boiling.

Cheryl was giving Alex a knowing smile when she turned around.

"What?" Alex asked, opening one of the files.

"Is she why you haven't called the office every five minutes for the past three days?" Cheryl asked, leaning back on the table and crossing her arms.

Alex could never lie to her. Cheryl could always see through her feeble attempts. "Yeah."

"She's hot," Cheryl smirked.

Alex felt so giddy talking about it with someone. "Definitely." Alex poured the hot water into a mug and set the tea bag in it.

"Good for you," Cheryl replied, "Someone as pretty as you doesn't need to spend all her time working."

Alex handed Cheryl the tea. "Thank you."

Alex took a stool next to Cheryl who started explaining everything inside the files. Once Cheryl was done with her tea and finished explaining things to Alex, she got up to leave.

Alex followed her to the door, "Bye Cheryl. Thanks."

"Bye," Olivia called from the couch.

"You two have fun," Cheryl smiled and winked at Alex before walking back down the hallway.

Alex closed the door. She walked over to the couch and sat on the arm next to Olivia. Olivia looked up at Alex and smiled.

Alex couldn't help, but smile back. She leaned down and gently kissed Olivia. She ran a hand through Olivia's hair and moved to sit next to her.

When the movie was over, they ordered in and quietly ate. As it grew dark, Olivia packed up her things.

"I'm driving you home," Alex stated from the doorway of the guest room.

Olivia laid on the floor and reached for something under the bed, "I can take a cab."

"I'm driving you home," Alex repeated.

Olivia threw a rogue sock into her bag and zipped it up. Olivia let out a breath and walked over to Alex. She slid her hands around Alex's waist and pulled her close. "Okay. You can drive me home."

Alex smiled triumphantly. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and leaned forward. There was no shortage of energy radiating from the kiss. A kiss of discovery and blissfulness.

When Alex pulled up to the curb outside Olivia's apartment building, Olivia turned to her, smiling. "This is me."

"So it is," Alex smiled back.

They met for a short and sweet kiss before Olivia got out with her bag. Alex watched her walk inside before driving off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

As much as she loved spending time off with Olivia, Alex missed being in court. The trials, the witnesses, the jury, even the defense attorneys.

She'd heard from the 1-6 earlier in the morning, concerning a kidnapping. She swiftly jumped into action and had a warrant in less than an hour. She had it sent to the detectives on the stipulation that she be notified when they got the perp and got to watch the interrogation.

Just as she was walking out of court after Petrovsky announced a recess until the next morning, Alex's phone rang.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Munch and Fin are bringing in our perp," Cragen stated.

"I'll be right there," Alex replied.

Alex was at the precinct within minutes to find Cragen there alone. "They're not here yet?"

Cragen shook his head, "They should be any minute."

Alex nodded, not able to stop her eyes from drifting to Olivia's empty desk. "Where's Benson and Stabler?"

"They're looking for the kid," Cragen explained, "She wasn't with Charles Sheppard, the guy who kidnapped her and he's on some kind of hallucinogen so he can't or won't tell us where she is."

Just as Cragen finished, Munch and Fin walked in the a man between them. He definitely looked out of it. He was looking around as if in a bad horror movie, but when he saw Alex his eyes stopped. He started right at her.

"Sarah!" he yelled at her, "Sarah! Tell them this is wrong! They'll get me! I love you, Sarah!"

Munch and Fin shoved him into the interrogation room.

"Who's Sarah?" Alex asked.

Fin shrugged, "That guy's been talking gibberish ever since we picked him up. He doesn't know what's going on."

Alex thought for a moment, "Why don't I go talk to him? He thinks I'm someone he knows."

"He doesn't even know what he thinks," Munch stated, "He could hurt you."

"But we need to know where that little girl is," Alex replied, "She could be dying."

They all looked to Cragen for the final word. He paused, adjusted his tie and then spoke, "Alex is right."

They all looked through the window at Charles. He was pacing by the table, frantically looking around.

Alex slowly opened the door. After she closed it behind her, she softly spoke, "Charles?"

He looked at her, "Sarah!"

"Where's the little girl?" Alex asked, staying close to the door.

He furiously shook his head, "They'll hurt her."

Alex took a cautious step forward and went on, "I promise they won't hurt her."

"She's in the attic," Charles told Alex.

Cragen called Olivia's phone. "Benson."

"She's in the attic," Cragen stated.

"In the attic," she told Elliot and they frantically looked around. Elliot found a door the lead to some stairs. They swiftly ran up the stairs and found the little girl unconscious on the floor.

"We found her," Olivia told him.

Elliot was yelling into his radio before picking the girl up and running downstairs with her.

Alex put her hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?!" Charles demanded, "You can't leave me again!" He picked up his chair and threw it at her.

Before she would dodge it, the seat hit her in the head.

"Alex!" Cragen saw it happening, but couldn't seem to react in time to warn her. He dropped his phone and ran into the interrogation room. Cragen and Fin pinned Charles to the ground and cuffed him while Munch helped Alex up.

She was holding her head and getting dizzy.

Munch led her into Cragen's office. He sat her in a chair, "I'm going to call an ambulance."

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to the hospital," Alex stated as her head pounded.

Fin took Charles to a holding cell and Cragen walked into the office, "At least let the paramedics look at you."

"I'm fine," Alex insisted. She brought her hand away from her head and saw blood.

Cragen picked up a first aid kit and handed Alex some gauze, "You're bleeding. You're going to see a paramedic at least."

"We need a bus at Precinct 1-6," Munch said into the radio on the desk.

Olivia was still on the phone listening to what was going on back at the precinct. She hung up when she heard Munch radio for a bus.

Olivia watched Elliot give the girl to the paramedic. He trotted over to Olivia who was starting the car.

"Did you hear?" Elliot asked. He heard Munch's call on the radio.

"It was Alex," Olivia replied. Her heart was racing.

"It'll go with her," Elliot pointed to the ambulance, "You get back to the precinct."

Olivia nodded. She watched Elliot jump into the back of the ambulance before speeding off to the precinct.

Although she heard Alex informed the guys that she was okay, Olivia was still worried. She heard Cragen say that Alex was bleeding.

Nothing could happen her. They'd just barely gotten started.

When Olivia screeched to a stop by the curb, there was an ambulance just driving off. Olivia ran inside wanting to know what the hell happened and whose ass kick.

She skidded to a halt just inside the precinct doors. Alex was sitting at her desk, writing on paper. The three men were looking at her.

Alex looked at them, "I'm fine. Stop staring at me."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Fin asked, "Water? A soda?"

Alex handed the paper to Cragen who took it into his office.

"Alex?" Olivia asked from the door.

Munch and Fin looked nervous when they saw Olivia. They took a step back from Alex.

"I'm fine Liv," Alex stood, "I was just going back to my office."

Olivia quickly processed the situation, "What happened?"

Alex explained the whole situation to Olivia while, Munch and Fin scooted farther and farther away from Olivia.

Olivia looked at the two cowering detective and opened her mouth the speak, but Alex swiftly walked over to Olivia and dragged her backwards out the door.

They stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway. "It was my decision Liv. They couldn't have done anything."

Olivia looked from the bandage covering the area between Alex's hairline to her eyebrow, down to her eyes. Her determined icy blue eyes.

Olivia finally nodded, "Okay." She kissed Alex softly, "I'm sorry. I was worried."

Alex smiled, "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

After another quick kiss, Alex walked down the hall and out of the precinct.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia pushed open the door of the squad room. Munch and Fin were behind their desks, filing some paperwork. They both looked at Olivia when she walked in.

"Has Elliot called?" Olivia asked.

They both shook their heads.

"You both owe Alex so big for convincing me not to kick both of your asses," Olivia added as she picked up her phone. After a few minutes of talking to Elliot, she was on her way to the hospital.

Alex finally walked into her apartment late that night. Not only did she get hit in the head with a chair, the second she stepped into her office some defense attorney tried to bury her in motions. Her phone died sometime between the time she got to her office and the time she left. They way her day was going, she expected to fall down some stairs or at least for one of the heels on her favorite shoes to break.

After changing, she plugged her phone in and set it on the nightstand before falling into bed, completely ignoring dinner, just wanting the day to be over.

Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone rang. She picked it up and mumbled, "It figures." She flipped it open and answered, "Cabot."

"Alex?" Olivia asked, "Did I wake you up?"

"Not really," Alex replied, her anger dissipating.

"I'm sorry," Olivia replied, "I'm just calling to see how you feel."

"I'm okay I guess," Alex added, "It's just a headache right now."

"Do you need anything?" Olivia asked, softly.

Alex looked around, "Some Tylenol, but I can't reach it without getting out of bed."

Olivia chuckled, "Can you wait fifteen minutes?"

"I think so," Alex smiled.

"I'll be right there," Olivia replied before hanging up.

Alex got up only to unlock her door. She crawled back into bed and covered herself up.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Olivia walked in, saying hi to the doorman and security guard on her way up. At Alex's door, she tried to knob first to see if it was open and it was.

She stepped in, kicked off her shoes, and went to the kitchen. After getting a glass of water and the Tylenol, she quietly walked down the hallway to Alex's room.

Alex was laying on her side, with her legs curled up, playing with her phone. She smiled when she saw Olivia. "You're right on time."

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex, handing her the water and Tylenol. Alex took the medicine and set the empty glass on the night stand.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked, stroking Alex's hair.

Alex closed her eyes, "Lay with me?"

Olivia smiled, "Of course." Olivia took her jacket off.

Alex opened one eye, "You're not going to get in my clean sheets with those dirty clothes are you?"

"Would you like me to take them off?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alex closed her eye again.

Olivia smirked and removed her outer layer of clothes, leaving her clad only in her underwear and bra. She slid under the covers next to Alex and pulled the comforter up over their shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Alex who snuggled close. She slid one hand over Olivia's stomach and was surprised to come in contact with bare skin.

Alex kept her eyes closed, but ran her hand up Olivia's bare side and down her back. She could feel Olivia's breathing get ragged. She smiled to herself. "You're warm."

Olivia could barely think, much less talk. Alex's cool hands running against her exposed skin was a sensation she definitely wasn't prepared for. She couldn't stop her mind from imagining Alex's soft hands on other places of her body.

Alex finally stopped moving her hands along Olivia's midsection and rested one on Olivia's hip, bringing the other one up to capture Olivia's hand and thread their fingers together.

Olivia kissed Alex gently.

Alex smiled, "You so sweet. How'd I get so lucky?" Her blue eyes fluttered open to look at Olivia.

"Four leaf clover?" Olivia shrugged.

Alex shook her head.

"Horseshoe?" Olivia smiled.

Alex chuckled, "I don't think so."

Olivia's eyes went over every part of Alex's face, memorizing every detail. Then her eyes stopped at the bandage over Alex's eye. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," Alex replied, "I'm going to check in the morning to see what it looks like."

Olivia pulled Alex as close as she could, "I'm glad you're okay."

Alex buried her face in Olivia's shoulder. After a long pause, Alex added, "Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"For caring," Alex replied, quietly.

Olivia kiss top of Alex's head, "I'll always care."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, they went their separate ways.

Alex's first stop was her office before court where she was stuck for hours in court, then in some judge's chambers completely missing lunch, then in court again.

She was called to the precinct while she was walking down the courthouse steps. After watching an interrogation, she proceeded to get into a yelling match with Elliot and Olivia about the legality of a search warrant under the circumstances.

Cragen broke up the fight and told the detectives to go see if they could dig up something Alex could actually get a warrant with.

It was four by the time got back to her office and decided that she could take what little work she had left, home with her and if the detectives got anything for a search warrant she knew a judge who liked to hang out at a bar down the street from her apartment.

The wind bit at Alex's face as he stepped out of her office building. They weren't kidding when they said a cold front was roaring through. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and looked up at the night sky. There was an angry looking cloud hovering around. It looked like it was going to pop any minute.

Alex trotted to her car and got in, revving up the engine so the heater would get warm.

A few minutes away from her apartment, it started to pour. Alex sighed as she pulled to a stop outside her apartment. She looked up at her window and tried desperately to teleport herself inside, but to no avail.

After a few minutes of looking around her car for the umbrella that she left in her office, Alex decided to make a run for it.

Once inside, Alex took a hot shower, changed into some comfortable sweats and started a fire. She also opened a few windows to listen to the rain. She poured herself a glass of wine, settled on the couch and pulled a blanket around her.

This was her idea of the ultimate relaxation. A fire, the sound of rain, a glass of good wine. In fact there was only one thing that could make that night better. Olivia snuggled behind her with her strong arms wrapped around Alex. That would make it perfect.

Alex picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's cell.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"Hey," Alex smiled at the sound of Olivia's voice, "Are you busy?"

"Nope," Olivia replied, "I was just on my way home."

"You sound tired," Alex noticed with a slight hint of concern in her voice, "Why don't you come over and I'll make you something to eat?"

Olivia beamed, "Okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Five?" Alex asked, "I thought you said you were on the way home."

"I was going to drive past your apartment building a few times before building up the courage to ask you to dinner," Olivia confessed.

Alex chuckled, "Why were you nervous? You know I can never turn you down."

Olivia heart soared, "I dunno. I guess I was scared after today…"

"Liv," Alex said gently, "We're going to disagree at work. God knows we're both too hardheaded to get along all the time there. But for me, that doesn't change anything we have outside of work."

Alex heard Olivia let out a sigh, "Thanks Lex. I'm outside right now."

The blonde peered out the window and saw Olivia's car parked outside. "You would get the spot closest to the door. I had to park down the street."

Olivia laughed, "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay, bye," Alex hung up the phone.

Alex got up and walked to the kitchen, seeing what she had to make dinner. She pulled out a few things and walked back to the front door and opened it so Olivia could just walk in when she got upstairs.

Alex picked up her wine and walked to the window, watching the rain. A wind blew through the window and Alex sat back on the couch and wrapped the blanket back around herself.

Olivia brushed what littler rain she had gotten on her, while running inside, off of her jacket.

"Hello Miss Benson," the doorman smiled as he held the door open.

Olivia smiled, "Hi Sam." She passed through the door and waved to the security guard behind the desk, "Hey David."

He looked up from his newspaper and pressed the button on his desk, summoning the elevator for Olivia before she could reach the button. "Ah Miss Benson when are you just going to move in? We see you everyday already." The old man winked at Olivia.

Olivia chuckled, "I'm working on it. How's that new Sig?"

"Works like a charm," David smiled as the elevator doors opened, "Thanks for the suggestion."

"Anytime," Olivia stepped on the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

Olivia stood in the elevator mulling around the thought of moving in with Alex. She would absolutely love it. Having someone to come home to everyday, especially if that someone is Alex. But she didn't want to rush things. And she definitely didn't want to scare Alex off.

She's already chickened out before telling Alex how she really felt about her. Olivia sighed. She'd thought about it and thought about and it was still there. She even tried to talk herself out of it, but there was no denying it. Olivia knew she was in love with Alex. She just couldn't voice her feelings to the blonde ADA. Every time she started, she choked.

The elevator doors opened and she got out, making her way to Alex's apartment. She smiled when she saw the open door and gently pushed it open.

Alex was sitting on the couch, covered in a blanket and staring into the fire. Olivia stood still for a moment, taking in the sight. Alex was so beautiful, even in sweats and an old blanket.

Olivia silently kicked off her shoes and closed the door. Alex turned around at the sound of the door closing.

"Hey," Alex smiled seeing Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia smiled back and walked over to Alex. When she sat down she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Alex asked softly, stroking Olivia's hair.

Olivia nodded, "Long day. But you know. You were there."

Alex kissed the top of Olivia's head, "You didn't get wet on the way in."  
"I ran," Olivia smiled, "And Sam held the door open. So I was inside pretty quick."

"David asked me if you were coming over today," Alex chuckled, "Seems like my security guard has the hots for you."

"Ooh," Olivia smirked, "I might have to run off with him."

Alex kissed Olivia's temple, "Yeah, you, him, and a retirement condo in Florida."

"Mmm, sounds fun," Olivia closed her eyes as Alex trailed kisses along her jaw line to her lips and then down her neck. "Someone's in a good mood."

Alex finished by kissing Olivia fully on the lips. Their tongues battle for superiority and Alex surrendered to Olivia in the end. Alex slowly moved onto Olivia's lap, not breaking contact with the detective the whole way.

A new passion turned sparks into fire in both women and the hunger that they'd both been suppressing seemed to take over.

Olivia's lips moved down Alex's neck as the blonde started unbuttoning Olivia's shirt. When she was done unbuttoning Olivia's shirt she pushed it off of Olivia's shoulders, only to find a white undershirt.

Alex groaned in mild frustration.

Olivia smiled against Alex's neck, "Problem?"

"You wear too many shirts," Alex said seductively in Olivia's ear before pulling the irritating garment over Olivia's head and threw it aside.

Just as Alex was moving her slowly hands up Olivia's sides, to her back, stopping at the clasp of her bra, Olivia's phone rang.

Alex sighed as she moved off of Olivia so she could get her phone.

Olivia snatched up the vile instrument and answered obviously irritated, "Benson."

While, Olivia was on her phone, Alex's own phone rang. She grabbed it and answered, "Cabot."

"Alex," Elizabeth Donnelly's voice came over the line, "We have a huge problem."


	15. Chapter 15

While, Olivia put her shirts back on, Alex scampered to her room to throw on some jeans and her old college hoodie. As soon as her other running shoe was on, Alex ran back to the living room, slung her briefcase over her shoulder and grabbed her keys.

Olivia was already waiting at the open door. Alex ran out with door with Olivia right behind her. They trotted down stairs and ran out the door not saying a word to David or Sam.

They got into Olivia's car. As soon as she started it, she turned the lights on, but kept the siren off. She glanced over at Alex who was putting her hair in a pony tail.

"What did Donnelly tell you?" Olivia asked carefully.

Alex took a deep breath, "Charles Sheppard is holding an entire courtroom at gunpoint after stealing a bailiff's gun, demanding to talk to Sarah. So he wasn't on PCP when I talked to him. It would have worn off by now. So we don't really know what's going on with him."

Olivia screeched to a stop outside the courthouse. Alex go out as fast as she could with Olivia on her tail.

Cragen greeted them at the police line and ushered them through.

Olivia was the first to speak, "Do we know where the real Sarah is?"

Cragen nodded as they walked toward the line of police cruisers at the steps of the courthouse, "She's dead."

"How long?" Alex asked.

"Fifteen years," Cragen stated when they stopped.

Elizabeth Donnelly strode up to them. "What's the plan?"

"How many people are in there?" Alex crossed her arms.

Cragen shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We're not really sure. Judge Harriman's courtroom was the one Charles was being arraigned in."

Alex's eyes widened, "Harriman?" Alex took a deep breath, "Let's give him what he wants."

"What?" Olivia looked at Alex, "Alex, you can't…"

Alex cut Olivia off with a look.

"I agree with Detective Benson," Donnelly added, "There's got to be something else we can do."

Cragen looked at her, "We've tried everything else."

"I'm going," Alex stated.

Olivia looked at her and felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs. "Alex…."

"I have to," Alex looked at Olivia, "There's people in there. My uncle is in there. If there's something I can do to make sure that those people get out okay, I'll do it."

Olivia knew Alex was right. She also knew that when Alex got like that there was no stopping her.

Cragen put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "Just go in there and play it safe."

Alex nodded.

Donnelly pulled Alex into her arms, "I'm gonna kick your ass of you don't come out of there in one piece."

Alex let out a small laugh, "I promise Liz." She let got of Donnelly and turned to Olivia. She smiled, "You're going to be here when I get back right?"

"Of course," Olivia nodded.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders. She felt Olivia's arms enfold her waist. She took a deep breath. "I love you Liv." She kissed Olivia's cheek and pulled away.

Olivia was stunned into silence as she watched Alex walk up the courthouse steps and disappear in the doorway.

"Captain!" a man in a SWAT uniform walked over and set down a large briefcase. He opened it to show a screen that showed video of the courtroom Sheppard was wielding a gun in. There was no sound, but they could all see that Sheppard was yelling.

Alex heard yelling as the pushed open the courtroom doors, "Where's Sarah!"

"I'm right here," Alex said in a calm voice.

Sheppard looked at her and smiled, "Sarah, you came back!"

Alex carefully walked into the courtroom, past people ducking between the rows of the gallery. "Put the gun down."

Sheppard cocked his head to the side. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You don't want to hurt any of these people," Alex kept walking until she was within a few feet of Sheppard.

Alex's eyes scanned the room. She saw Serena Southerlyn cowering under the prosecution table and was suddenly regretting handing the case over to her best friend. She continued to scan until she saw her uncle sitting against front of his bench. She gave him a slight nod.

"Let them go," Alex stated, staring an icy hole through Sheppard.

"What about you?" Sheppard asked, his eyes showing his nervousness, "Do you want to go too?"

Alex nodded, "I want you to put the gun down, so we can all go home."

"No!" he yelled, "You're not leaving me again!" He pointed the gun at Alex.

Alex closed her eyes and gulped. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, "I'll stay with you, just let them go."

Sheppard looked around and his eyes stopped on the door to Judge Harriman's chambers. "We're the ones leaving Sarah."

Alex stood still for a moment before starting to walk toward him. As she passed the prosecution's table, she knocked a file onto the ground. She bent down to pick it up and whispered to Serena, "I'm gonna drive down Broadway toward Central Park."

Serena nodded, "Be careful."

Alex stood and set the file on the table.

"C'mon," Sheppard grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her into the hallway to Judge Harriman's chambers.

"I have an idea for where we can go," Alex stated, "We just need a car."

Sheppard kicked open the door to the small chambers. "Okay."

It was dark inside the office and neither one moved to turn the lights on. Sheppard walked over and looked out the window. There were was a police cruiser and an unmarked car parked outside, a few yards away. Both appeared to be empty.

"I'm going to open the window," Sheppard told Alex, "And we're going to crawl out. Get in the driver's seat of the unmarked car and take us to that safe place of yours."

Alex nodded, hoping that the plan wouldn't go as planned and there would be cops all over the place, waiting the bushes outside.

Sheppard opened the window and slipped out. Alex followed and ran to the unmarked car. She was irritated to find it unlocked with the keys in the ignition.

As soon as Sheppard closed his door, Alex started the car a sped off.

Serena was the first one down the stairs of the courthouse. She ran to the group standing around the monitor.

"What did she say?" Cragen asked her.

"They're going down Broadway toward Central Park," Serena replied.

"Someone just stole my car!" a man in a uniform trotted over, "It's my new unmarked."

"How did you let them get away in your car?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

The uniformed officer was at a loss for words so he looked at the ground.

Cragen picked up his radio, "All units be on the look out for an unmarked cruiser heading North on Broadway toward Central Park."

Olivia turned and ran to her car and jumped in. She turned her scanner on and sped off in the direction of Central Park.

Olivia felt like she'd been driving forever when in reality it had only been a few minutes when a man's voice came over the scanner, "We have a female driving an unmarked cruise with a male passenger at 72nd and Broadway."

Her heart began to race. She checked one of the passing street signs. 68th, 69th 70th. She looked ahead of her at a street full of flashing blue and red lights. Past them, she could see the unmarked cruiser speeding along the road and ahead of them was a blockade.

Alex saw the blockade ahead of them speeding closer. She quickly looked around and swerved into an alley before reaching the line of police cars.

A few cruisers actually followed down the alley. Olivia turned a street before the alley and tried to catch up to Alex.

"Go faster!" Sheppard pointed the gun at her, "We're _not_ getting caught."

Alex was afraid of what that sentence meant. This man was unstable. He could kill her at any second and she knew it.

"Suspects crossed Columbus Avenue and is now on West 74th," an officer said into the radio, "Suspects now Northbound on Central Park West."

Olivia could see Alex a few lengths in front of her. Only one marked unit was still keeping up with Alex.

Alex sped through the center lane down the road.

"We have to loose them," Sheppard looked out the back window. He cocked the gun.

"Don't you dare shoot at them," Alex growled. She could see an unmarked car in her rearview and although she couldn't see through glare the flashing lights into the car, she knew it was Olivia.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Sheppard turned in his seat and took aim.

Alex swerved into Central Park and took off down the small road.

"Don't shoot," Alex stated, "I'm going to run into those trees over there. We can get out and run."

Sheppard nodded. He pointed his gun at Alex, "You better not try to run from me, Sarah."

Alex shook her head, "I won't." She pointed to car toward the trees and slammed on the brakes trying not to actually hitting a tree. Her plan worked pretty well until they hit the wall surrounding the park.

The impact wasn't hard enough to give them anything, but whiplash.

"C'mon," Sheppard grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her out of his side of the car. He pushed her toward the hood of the car as sirens got closer. "Get up there and jump over the wall."

Alex jumped up on the hood of the car and gracefully climbed over the wall and jumped down. Sheppard threw a duffel bag over the wall before climbing over himself.

He grabbed the bag, Alex's arm, and ran to the nearest car, pointing the gun at the driver. "Get out of the car."

The driver quickly complied.

"Drive," he told Alex as he got in the passenger's seat.

Alex got in the driver's seat and sped off again.

Olivia ran up to the wrecked cruiser only to find it empty. She threw her portable radio on the ground and yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

"They're gone," the uniform that was standing next to her said into his radio.


	16. Chapter 16

After Sheppard made them switch cars three times before they got out of the city, they finally got on the highway out of town.

"What's in the bag?" Alex asked referring to the duffel bag in the back of the car.

"I grabbed it out of the police car," Sheppard shrugged, "I guess it's police stuff."

He leaned back in his seat and watched Alex drive.

"Pull off at this next gas station," he stated, "I need a drink."

Alex turned into the gas station and parked.

Sheppard grabbed the keys out of the ignition, "Just so you don't go anywhere." He got out of the car.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alex started rummaging through the duffel bag. She was looking for a gun. And of course there wasn't one in the bag. There was a few flares, a Kevlar vest, some reflectors and some gym shorts.

A few minutes later, Alex was pulling her hoodie down when Sheppard got back into the car with a cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

"Let's go," he ordered and handed Alex the keys.

"They've been spotted!" Fin called from his desk, setting the phone down, "She said a guy matching Sheppard's description walked into a gas station an hour North of the city while a blonde woman sat in the car." Fin walked over and put a pin the map in Hurley, New York.

Cragen immediately got on the phone.

Olivia looked at the board. Her nerves were shot to hell and it was all she could do to keep it together.

"They're making good time," Munch commented.

Serena walked back in with coffee, "Anything knew?"

"Someone spotted them in Hurley," Elliot scratched his head.

Serena froze, "I know where she's going."

Olivia flew out of her chair. "Where?"

"My parents own a house on Lake George," Serena explained. She took out her phone, "If we hurry, we can get there before they do." She dialed and put the phone to her ear.

"There's no was we could possibly get there before they do," Elliot pointed out, "Even if we went a hundred miles an hour the whole way there."

Someone seemed to answer Serena's call because she ignored Elliot's observation, "Trey, this is Serena Southerlyn…Yeah, I need you to get the helicopter ready. We're going to the lake house…Alright, bye." She snapped her phone closed, "C'mon, he'll be ready in a ten minutes."

The detectives all looked shocked.

"Go bring Alex back," Cragen told his detectives.

They all nodded and followed Serena out the door.

"It's a four hour drive to the house," Serena explained on the car ride to the private helipad the Southerlyn's used. "It's an hour and a half helicopter flight."

"So we'll get there an hour before they do?" Olivia asked, concentrating on any way she could help Alex.

"Yeah," Serena replied as Elliot pulled the car to a stop by the helipad. It was pitch dark everywhere around them, except for the bright flood lights pointing at the black and red helicopter that was starting up on the pad.

Serena got out and led the way to the man in a red jumpsuit that was standing at the gate to the helipad. "Hi Trey!" Serena yelled over the noise of the blades.

"Hi Miss Southerlyn!" he yelled back, "Everything is ready for you and your friends."

She nodded, looking back at the intimidated group.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Serena yelled at them.

Olivia was first to unfreeze and follow Serena to the helicopter. Once everyone was on, Trey slid the door shut and got into the pilot's seat.

Fin held onto his armrests as the helicopter took off. Munch had his eyes closed and Elliot was casually looking around.

"Why aren't you scared man?" Fin asked Elliot.

Elliot smirked, "I was in a Marines remember? I repelled out of these. Well they weren't this nice."

Serena looked at Olivia who's eyes were out the window at the ground flying past them. She reached over and patted Olivia's knee, "Alex will be fine."

Olivia looked at Serena, "I hope your right." She sighed and looked out the window, wondering what Alex was doing right now. She could feel her hands shaking, thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to Alex right now.

Serena could only watched Olivia and helplessly wonder if her best friend was okay.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and knew his partner was beyond worried. He reached over and took her hand, "She's going to be fine."

Olivia looked at Elliot and she had to blink back tears.

Elliot's heart broke for Olivia. He had no idea what he'd do if Kathy was in Alex's position. It was completely obvious Olivia was in love with Alex, every time Alex floated into the squad room.

Olivia let out a small smile, "Fin won."

"Won what?" Fin asked.

"They bet you guys had going," Olivia replied, "I found the envelope in Elliot's desk. Fin had the second day of our forced vacation."

"You know we always knew something was up," Fin smirked.

"Alex has had the hots for you for a long, long time," Serena told Olivia.

"Really?" Olivia looked genuinely shocked.

Serena chuckled, "I'm pretty sure she called me after her first day with SVU and was raving about this sexy detective."

"How do you know she wasn't talking about me?" Elliot joked trying to lighten the mood.

Serena smiled, hearing Olivia's small laugh. "I don't know, it could have been you. Were you wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket?"

The guys chuckled and Elliot spoke, "No way. That would definitely be Olivia though."

"Miss Southerlyn," Trey's voice came over a speaker, "Your drinks are in the refrigerator."

Serena reached over and pushed a button on the wall, "Thank you Trey." She reached under her seat and pulled out a drawer with drinks in it. "Anybody need a drink? There's water, champagne, uh…orange juice."

"Water please," Elliot stated.

Serena passed out water bottles and picked up the champagne, looking the bottle over, "We're drinking this on the way home."

They all nodded in agreement.

Olivia was looking more positively about the outcome of the situation. She would get Alex back. No matter what.

Alex yawned. It was nearing dawn and she still had an two an a half hour drive. She looked over at Sheppard who was starting to doze off, the gun hanging limply in his hand.

She checked her rearview mirror for signs of anyone following them. There was no one on the road behind them. She adjusted something under her hoodie as she drove.

She thought about reaching over and grabbing the gun, but if Sheppard suddenly woke up and squeezed the gun, his finger was on the trigger, so it would go off.

Alex sighed, wondering where Olivia was right then and hoping Serena figured out where she was going.

And hour and a half later, Olivia looked out the window. The sun was coming up over the lake making the water sparkle. It was beautiful.

"We're starting our landing on the lawn Miss Southerlyn," Trey told them.

Serena sat back in her seat and looked at the other occupants. They were all exhausted, but still awake, fearful of the fate of their beloved ADA.

Munch looked the window and saw four police cars with their lights on at the edge of the large lawn in front of the Southerlyn lake house. "What's with the cops?"

"Cragen called them," Serena replied, "They're here to help, if something goes wrong."

"Well they need to get those cars out of here," Olivia stated as the helicopter was gently set down.

The engine went off and the door slid open.

Trey helped Serena out and the others followed.

The detectives met a man in a uniform halfway between the helicopter and the police cars, "I'm the police chief Randy Walker."

"I'm Detective Stabler," Elliot shook his hand, "This is Detective Benson, Detective Munch, and Detective Tutuola."

"So you're in charge?" Chief Walker asked Elliot.

Elliot shook his head, "She is," he pointed to Olivia.

Walker looked at Olivia and nodded.

"We need to get those cars out of here," Olivia stated, "If Sheppard sees them, they're gone again. Put one out on the edge of town on the road in. We don't know what kind of car they're driving so stay on the look out for a blonde woman driving with a man in the passenger's seat. Do not under any circumstances engage them. We're going to go in the house and surprise them when they get there. Get back here with an ambulance ten minutes after they pull into the gate."

Walker nodded and walked back to his men who got in their cars and drove off.

Serena walked up to him, "Once we're inside, Trey's going to take the helicopter to the hanger across the lake."

Olivia nodded and led the way to the house. Serena unlocked the door with her keys and let them in. They walked into a massive living room, elegantly furnished.

Olivia looked at Munch and Fin, "I want you on the second floor, watching the road."

They both nodded.

Serena pointed the way to the stairs and looked at Olivia, "What are you planning to do?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I guess someone will grab Alex and someone will grab Sheppard. Are there any other ways in?"

Serena nodded, "There's a door to the dock and one in the garage."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, "Go make sure those are locked."

Serena jumped into action disappearing through a doorway.

Olivia took out her gun and checked the clip.

"Do you want me to grab Sheppard?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded, "It might be better that way."

"Okay," Elliot agreed.

Serena returned. She turned on the TV and started flipping channels.

"Are you seriously going to watch TV when your best friend is in life threatening danger?" Olivia asked obviously aggravated.

Serena stopped on a channel. It was a security channel. There were pictures of the garage door, the front door, the dock door, and the front gate.

"I forgot about this until I saw the camera in the garage," Serena replied.

Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry Serena."

Serena shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"We got a black car coming down the road!" Fin yelled.

Olivia, Serena, and Elliot looked at the screen. They saw the black car drive past the front gate.

"Never mind!" Munch added.

They sat for a while watching cars go by.

"We got a green one!" Munch called.

The green car slowed down by the gate and turned in. "That's her!" Serena squealed.

"They're here!" Olivia yelled to Munch and Fin, "Don't let them see you in the window!"

"Got it!" Fin yelled back.

Olivia stood to the side of a window so she could see without being seen. Serena stood in the corner of the room taking deep breaths. Elliot moved the curtain a little to see out the window.

Sheppard got out and ran to the driver's side of the car. He threw the door open and pulled Alex out by her arm. She yanked her arm away and yelled something.

He put the gun to her back and pointed to the house. She started walked to the house with Sheppard right behind her with the gun.

When she opened the door, neither one walked in.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Sheppard asked.

"How would I know you were going to kidnap me?" Alex asked, "Because this certainly hasn't been a pleasant experience. Look, I'm tired, can we just go in and go to sleep?"

There was a pause. "There's someone inside."

"What?" Alex asked.

"The curtain just moved," Sheppard grabbed Alex jerked her away from the door, "You tricked me!"

Olivia looked at Elliot and nodded.

"Let her go!" Olivia yelled, pointing her gun at Sheppard who had Alex around the waist with the gun to her head.

"You tricked me Sarah!" He yelled again.

"Let her go Sheppard," Elliot called, "And this will all be over."

Alex looked at the two, then spotted the other two detectives jumped down the stairs. Serena stopped them and pointed to the dock door. They nodded and ran off. Serena turned and caught Alex's eyes. They exchanged worried looks before Alex was brought back by Sheppard shifting his weight.

Munch and Fin had gotten to the side of Sheppard so he was surrounded in a half circle of detectives.

Alex had had enough. She elbowed Sheppard in the stomach and took off running.

"Sarah!" he screamed.

She turned around.

Sheppard raised his gun at Alex, who looked for cover, but couldn't get to any fast enough.

Five guns went off at the same time.

Sheppard got off two shots before he was riddled with bullets from all four detective's guns as sirens blared towards them. The police cars and an ambulance rushed in.

"Alex!" Serena shrieked.

The detectives saw Alex hit the ground at the same time. Olivia's gun dropped on the soft grass and she ran over to where Alex was. She dropped her knees next to Alex. Olivia looked down and saw the two holes in Alex's hoodie.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex's eyes were squeezed shut waiting for the gunshots to stop. She opened one to see Olivia leaning over her.

"Alex," Olivia breathed seeing Alex conscious.

They all stared as Alex sat up. She ran her hand over her stomach, "That hurt."

Everyone stood around her, confused.

Alex smiled at the classic look on everyone's face. She pulled her hoodie over her head to reveal a Kevlar vest. There were two small holes. Alex stuck her finger in one and pulled out a small piece of lead.

The paramedic rushed off with Sheppard and the police kept their distance.

Serena tackled Alex on the ground, "I'm gonna kill you."

Alex held onto Serena as her best friend sobbed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Serena slowly pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I love you Lexi. Don't you ever pull that shit again."

"I promise," Alex smiled at her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Alex," Elliot helped Alex off of the ground, "I accidentally hit the curtain when I went for my gun."

Alex smiled sweetly, "It's okay Elliot. I'm okay." Alex took off the vest and dropped it on the ground.

"Nice move Cabot," Fin patted her on the back.

"Yeah good idea," Munch nodded.

"Okay," Serena looked around, "We're going to go call Trey." Serena cleared her throat at the men. They all smiled. Elliot went to talk to the local police and Munch and Fin followed Serena inside. A few seconds later, Elliot went inside too.

Alex took Olivia's hand, noticing she'd been silent. "I'm so sorry Liv."

Olivia looked into Alex's eyes, "It wasn't your fault, honey." She pulled Alex into her arms and held her tight, "I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too Liv." Alex could feel Olivia's tears on her shoulder. She gently kissed Olivia's cheek. "I'm so sorry." She stroked Olivia's hair.

Olivia pulled away only enough to capture Alex's lips with her own. The passion and love Olivia poured into the kiss brought Alex to tears.

Their tears mixed and fell to the ground. Alex kissed away Olivia's tears before wiping away her own. "C'mon baby, you look exhausted. Let's go lay down." Alex picked up her hoodie and the Kevlar vest.

Olivia threaded her fingers with Alex's and let Alex put her inside. Alex dropped the vest on the floor by the door.

Serena was the only person in sight as Alex closed the front door. Serena smiled at them from the couch, "I sent to boys to bed. You're room's open Lex. We're all going to rest before flying back."

Olivia leaned down and hugged Serena, "You've been amazing. Thank you so much."

Serena smiled, "No problem."

When Olivia pulled away Alex hugged her friend, "Thanks sweetie."

"Anytime," Serena smiled, "Sleep good."

"We will," Alex smiled back. Alex pulled Olivia up the stairs and down the hall to her room. It was relatively small compared to the bedroom in her apartment.

"Why do you have your own room in the Southerlyn's lake house?" Olivia asked, falling onto the bed.

Alex stood next to her, "Our parents go way back. Serena's been my best friend for at least ten years." Alex held out her hoodie, "I'm gonna frame this."

Olivia laughed.

Alex tossed it onto the chair in the corner and fell onto the bed next to Olivia.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her close.

"I love you," Alex whispered.

"I love you too," Olivia replied as they both drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

When Alex woke up it was pitch dark. She could feel Olivia's arms wrapped tightly around her. She snuggled deeper into Olivia and gently kissed her neck. She moved one of her hands and found it resting on Olivia's hip. She slid her hand up a few inches moving Olivia's shirt with it.

She loved the feel of Olivia's skin. It was always warm and so soft. She stroked her thumb along the tanned skin.

Olivia moaned. "I wish you'd wake me up like that everyday."

"I'd be glad to," Alex replied with a sweet kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Everyday?" Olivia asked, opening her eyes to look into the beautiful icy blue ones watching her.

Alex nodded.

"So you'd drive to my apartment everyday?" Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled back, "I would if you wanted me to."

Olivia beamed.

Alex softly kissed Olivia's neck then moved the hand under Olivia's shirt across her stomach. She felt the muscles tense at her touch.

"Mmm…Alex as much as I'd like you to continue," Olivia could barely choke out articulate words as Alex's fingers played at her waistband. Olivia completely lost her train of thought when she felt Alex's soft lips on her neck again.

"So you want me to stop?" Alex asked seductively.

Olivia moaned. "Just wait until we get home."

Alex chuckled and got her hand out from under Olivia's shirt. She pulled Olivia's shirt back down and snuggled into Olivia, "I think it's best if your going to be making sounds like that."

Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head.

"I'm starving," Alex sighed, "I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Alex rolled out of bed and pulled Olivia up with her.

They quietly walked downstairs to find it empty. Alex led Olivia to the kitchen and got some water out of the refrigerator.

"I can't believe we slept until seven," Alex checked the clock, "It's dinner time already."

"Hey," Olivia smiled, looking out the window over the sink, "There they are."

Alex followed Olivia's gaze to the window. The three men and Serena were all sitting out on the dock with the grill and lit tiki torches. They were all laughing and playing around. Serena playfully pushed a smiling Fin as she laughed.

Elliot picked up a spatula and flipped whatever was on the grill then closed it.

Alex and Olivia walked hand in hand out the back door and down the dock.

"There are our lovebirds," Munch smiled.

Alex peered into the grill and smiled, "That looks great."

Serena grabbed two beers out of the cooler and hand one to each woman, "Sleep well?"

Alex and Olivia nodded.

"So I take it you didn't hear the thunderous snoring of the male detectives?" Serena chuckled.

"It wasn't thunderous," Elliot added.

Serena raised an eyebrow, "It sounded like an atomic bombs going off when they somehow synchronized their snoring."

Everyone laughed.

"I didn't hear a thing," Olivia replied.

Alex held up her beer to Serena and wiggled it in the air.

Serena rolled her eyes, "I swear Cabot you can be completely helpless." She took Alex's beer and popped the top off by hitting it perfectly on the grill.

"No," Alex smiled taking her beer back, "You're just really good at that."

Serena looked at Olivia who smiled and handed Serena her beer. Serena hit it on the grill and the cap popped off. She handed it back to Serena.

"That's a real talent Counselor," Munch smiled.

"Yeah we should sell her to the circus," Fin chuckled.

Serena turned around and sauntered over to him, "I'd be careful Detective. You are sitting awfully close to the edge, it would be really easy for someone to push you in."

"Is she flirting with him?" Olivia whispered to Alex.

Alex smiled and watched Olivia take a seat on the cooler, "Serena Southerlyn would flirt with the  
Pope if he would flirt back."

Olivia laughed and pulled Alex down in her lap wrapping her arms around her blonde's waist. Alex leaned back into her and smiled.

"The burgers are done," Elliot said.

Serena stood, "Me and Alex will go get the plates and stuff."

Alex groaned, "But I just got comfortable."

"Did I tell you guys about the amazing impression Alex does of…" Serena started.

Alex cut her off, "Fine! I'm coming." Alex kissed Olivia's check and followed Serena inside.

"I can't believe you," Alex smiled as she grabbed the plates out of the cabinet.

Serena giggled, "Yes you can."

"Yes I can," Alex replied with a smile.

"You seem happy," Serena opened the refrigerator, "With Olivia."

Alex leaned back on the counter and smiled dreamily. "Yeah, I am."

"She's hot," Serena smirked.

Alex looked at her friend, "Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't," Serena replied with a sly smile, "But you have to promise me something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"I get to be the maid of honor at yours and Olivia's wedding," Serena smiled.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "We haven't even been together a month."

"I wanted to be first in line," Serena replied, "I know it's gonna happen. It's just question of when. I was thinking a classic white Vera Wang for you…"

Alex drifted off, thinking past a wedding. To spending the rest of her life with Olivia. She was so used to and so comfortable having Olivia around, she couldn't imagine not having her.

"And then you can ride your purple unicorns off into the sunset," Serena went on.

"Unicorns?" Alex was brought back to reality by the mention of the mystical creatures.

"You went off to Olivialand sometime between Vera Wang and the lobster," Serena replied.

"What lobster?" Alex asked.

"The lobster you're going to serve at your wedding," Serena smirked and walked out the door.

Alex followed with the plates, "How do you even know it's going to be lobster?"

"So you want steak?" Serena asked as they neared the group, "Or salmon?"

"What about Mexican food?" Alex asked as she set the plates down next to the grill. The rest of the group looked on interested, but completely confused with the conversation.

"I don't think that would be appropriate for a Cabot," Serena paused, "Event. It has to be something that you'll enjoy, but something that's classy. That's what you've been planning your entire life, Lex. Classy."

"Nathan had hamburgers," Alex offered.

"And you know exactly how that went over with your parents," Serena smirked.

Olivia leaned over to Elliot, "Are they speaking in code?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Elliot replied.

"What are you talking about?" Munch asked the two attorneys.

Alex blinked suddenly realizing where they were, "Um-nothing important."

Serena smiled, "Stick with the lobster Cabot."

Alex nodded in agreement and took her hamburger from Elliot.

Olivia looked at Alex trying desperately to figure out what they were just talking about.

Alex caught it and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know," Olivia whined and pouted.

Alex's heart melted, "I'll tell you later. And for the record, it's not fair when you do that to me. It's hard to resist."

Olivia grinned, "I know." She gathered Alex up in her arms. She kissed Alex's cheek and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

A chill ran down Alex's spine and her stomach gained a few butterflies. Olivia's words sent a tingle through her entire body. Alex gently kissed Olivia on the lips and smiled when they parted.

Elliot averted his eyes, trying not to be rude, while Munch stared, mouth open, and Fin just smiled before elbowing Munch.

Serena smiled. She couldn't think of anyone who deserved to in a relationship like that more than Alex. She hadn't seen Alex his happy in a long time.

They ate their hamburgers in relative silence, listening to the water hit the shore and the wind whirl around the trees.

The guys took everything back inside after everyone was done.

Serena looked at her watch, "Trey's going to be here in ten minutes."

"I'm gonna go check on the guys," Alex smiled.

"Can you grab my keys Lexi?" Serena asked, "They're on the coffee table.

Alex nodded and walked inside.

Serena turned to Olivia, "So, Detective."

"Counselor?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to listen because I'm only going to day this once," Serena crossed her arms, "Alex is my best friend. She's like a sister to me. She is one of the sweetest people on the planet. She may be a bitch sometimes, but she means well. And if you do anything to hurt her or taint that amazing sweetness, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Olivia couldn't help, but smile. "Serena, I have nothing, but the best intentions with Alex. I love her."

Serena beamed and hugged Olivia.

Alex looked out the window and smiled seeing Serena hug Olivia.

The sound of helicopter started coming toward them.

"Let's go round up the boys," Serena suggested and led Olivia inside.

They all got into the helicopter and Trey took off. Serena pulled out the champagne. "I believe champagne is in order."

Alex pulled out plastic champagne flutes from a compartment under her feet. Serena poured and Alex passed out the glasses.

Elliot raised his glass, "To bringing back SVU's favorite ADA in one piece."

"And to making a new friend in the DA's office," Olivia smiled at Serena.

"Here, here," Munch raised his glass.

Alex looked at Olivia's watch, "I have to be at work in four hours."

"Me too," Serena added.

"I'm sure you have some catching up to do too, so we can go in early together," Alex suggested.

Serena shrugged, "Sounds good."

"We should probably head in early too," Fin suggested.

"I'll make the coffee," Elliot shrugged.


	19. Chapter 19

When they landed, their first stop was to drop off the ADAs. Serena, Alex, and Olivia got out in front of the DA's office.

"I've never been here at five in the morning," Serena looked up at the darkened building.

"Be careful," Olivia kissed Alex, "Call me if you need anything."

Alex smiled, "Okay. I'll see you later."

Serena and Alex walked up the steps and through the doors of the DA's office. After making sure they were inside, the detective drove off.

"I think this has been your longest relationship since I've known you, Liv," Elliot chuckled.

Olivia threw a wadded piece of paper across the desk as him, "It's sad, but you're right."

"Does this mean you'll be easier to work with?" Fin smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Ha ha."

"Have you two been on an actual date yet?" Elliot asked.

She leaned back in her chair, "Not yet. I mean Coney Island was the perfect date except for we weren't technically together then. And we also went to the movies. And she's cooked for me a few times, but I'm pretty sure that didn't count."

"Cabot can cook?" Munch raised an eyebrow.

"Very well," Olivia smiled, "I guess I should take her out on a real date huh?"

Elliot nodded, "It usually helps."

"But I don't know where to take her," Olivia shrugged, "I mean, she's Alexandra Cabot. She's eaten the best foods, she drinks the best wines," Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. It never crossed her mind before. Alex can do anything, have anything, see anything. This was going to make if difficult to take her on a date that would blow her away.

She tapped her pen on the desk, while she thought.

"What's up Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I think I'm going to need help with the first date," Olivia looked around the room. She looked at Munch, "Somehow you got a handful of women to marry you, what's your secret?"

Munch smirked, "So now we're looking at marriage?"

Olivia blushed.

Elliot smiled, "Okay guys, let's focus on the first date. We'll plan the wedding later."

"Alex," Serena called from the doorway of Alex's office, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing my opening arguments," Alex looked up from her legal pad.

"Lucky for me I don't have to do that," Serena smirked, "I'm probably the only secretary in New York who graduated first in her class from NYU Law."

Alex smiled, "Someday Jack is going to become DA and you'll have your own bureau. And then I'll be DA and you'll be my deputy."

Serena laughed, "Anyway, I came in here to ask if you could help me find the paper clips in the supply closet."

Alex rose from her chair and followed Serena to the supply closet. They searched the closet before Alex found a giant box of paper clips on the top shelf. As she reached up to get it, a phone rang.

"I'll get it," Serena trotted off to the phone while Alex was stuck with the box halfway off the shelf. It was five forty-five in the morning and she had a good idea of who was calling Alex.

"Serena!" Alex called.

Serena picked up the phone on Alex's desk, "You've reached Alex Cabot's desk, this is Serena her personal assistant."

Olivia laughed on the other end of the line, "You were actually the one I was calling to talk to."

"Oh really?" Serena asked, "May I ask why detective?"

"After work today, do you think you could call me?" Olivia asked, "I'm planning a date for Alex and I have some questions."

"No problem," Serena smiled and jotted down Olivia's number, "I'll call you."

"Thanks Serena," Olivia replied, "Bye."

"Bye," Serena hung up the phone as Alex walked in.

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

Serena picked up Olivia's number, "That was tall, dark, and sexy. You are one very lucky lady."

"What's going on?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Serena smiled.

Everyone else that worked in the office started showing up around seven and Alex decided it was time to put on the spare suit she kept in her office. After she changed, she checked her clock and gathered her things to leave for court.

She spent two hour tip-toeing around Petrovsky, sensing the judge's irritated attitude. When she finally got to leave, she checked her messages while walking down the steps of the courthouse.

She hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of the 1-6. One of the messages was from Cragen, requesting her presence.

Alex walked into the precinct like she always did. She walked in like she owned the place. Pushing opening the squad room door, she scanned the room and saw the tail end of Elliot walking into Cragen's office.

"Hey Counselor," Cragen greeted Alex. He was looking through the one way glass. Alex followed his gaze to see Elliot in the interrogation room with a perp.

"Where's everyone else?" Alex asked. By everyone else, she meant Olivia, but she wasn't sure what Olivia wanted to do about telling Cragen about them.

"They're on their way with the other perp," Cragen told her.

"This is the rapist or the accomplice?" Alex asked, looking at the scared man sitting across from an intimidating Elliot.

"Does it matter?" Cragen asked.

Alex shrugged, "It might later."

There was a commotion outside the office and Cragen and Alex peeked out to see a man flailing around while Munch and Fin tried to restrain him. With Olivia's help, they got him into the holding cell.

"He ripped your shirt," Fin pointed out to Olivia.

She looked down and saw a tear in her shirt a couple of inches from the bottom, "Shit. This is my extra shirt."

Alex and Cragen walked out of his office.

"Are you guys okay?" Cragen asked.

They all nodded. Munch, Fin, and Cragen walked into Cragen's office to watch Elliot.

Alex walked over to the holding cell and studied the man. He had a savage look in his eyes, "What's his story?"

"He broke into seven women's apartments at night and raped them," Olivia explained.

Alex took one last look at the despicable man in front of her before walking over to Olivia. Her eyes fell to the hole in Olivia's shirt.

"I have to be in court in thirty minutes," Olivia added.

"Who's the judge?" Alex asked looking down at Olivia's pants.

"Parsons," Olivia replied.

"Good," Alex set her briefcase down and took off her jacket, "Judge Parsons doesn't like to stay in session past three which gives me time to get my jacket back from you on my way back to court."

"Thanks Alex," Olivia took the jacket and put it on, "But I still have to interview some witnesses afterwards and I can't do that with a hole in my shirt."

Alex looked at her watch, "I'll take my lunch break and run to your place to get you a new shirt."

Olivia smiled. She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a single key. She handed it to Alex who smiled back.

"I'll see you at the courthouse around three," Alex added before picking up her briefcase.

"See ya," Olivia leaned on her desk and watched Alex walk out. Alex never ceased to amaze her.

It was all Alex could do not to jump up and down, laughing. She had the spare key to Olivia's apartment. At least for a few hours.

She took a cab to her apartment to get her car. She figured she'd be at work late tonight and she wasn't really comfortable alone in a cab after dark.

After getting her car, she drove to Olivia's apartment. She smiled all the way up in the elevator and as she opened Olivia's door.

She always loved coming to Olivia's apartment. The reason she used to have was trial prep or asking for Olivia's opinion on a case. Now she didn't really need those reasons anymore.

She'd never been past Olivia's living room so she walked down a promising looking hallway in search of the bedroom.

She found it with relative ease and walked over to the closet. Her phone rang while she was looking through shirts. She answered, "Cabot."

"Hey Lexi," Serena's voice came over the line, "What are you up to?"

"I'm in Olivia's apartment getting a new shirt for her," Alex answered, resuming her search.

Serena laughed, "Wow, you ripped her shirt off already?"

"No," Alex chuckled, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch?" Serena asked.

Alex checked her watch, "Sure. I'll meet you at the deli down from the courthouse in fifteen."

"It's a deal," Serena replied, "Bye Lex."

"Bye," Alex hung up. She smiled when she saw her favorite shirt of Olivia's, a deep, burgundy button down.

After a fun lunch with Serena, Alex headed to the courthouse. She'd be early, but she didn't have time to run to her office and back to the courthouse.

Her phone rang as she parked near the courthouse. "Cabot."

"Hey," Olivia was on the other line, "The defense asked for a recess."

"Oh," Alex smiled, "Well I'm outside, parked across the street."

Olivia looked around and spotted Alex's car, "I'll be right there."

Alex continued reading until her passenger door opened and Olivia slid in. She put the file down and retrieved Olivia's shirt from the backseat.

Olivia smiled and took it, "You're a lifesaver."

"In more ways than one," Alex smirked.

Olivia hands Alex her jacket before taking off the torn shirt. Olivia looked around for somewhere to put it and Alex held out her hand. When Olivia gave it to her, she threw it in the backseat.

The detective laughed as she put her new shirt on. "Thanks Alex."

"No problem," Alex smiled.

"Are you working late tonight?" Olivia asked, buttoning up her shirt.

Alex nodded, "And you have a phone date with Serena."

Olivia smirked, "That I do."

"I'll see you when I see you then," Alex smiled.

"I guess this will have to hold me off til them," Olivia leaned over and captured Alex's lips in a tender kiss.

"Mmm," Alex grinned, "That only made me want more."

Olivia smirked, "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex added, watching Olivia get out and walked down the street.

Closing arguments went on for what seemed like days. Langon talked and talked and talked and Alex was pretty sure he started the same speech over a few times.

Alex already said her closing arguments, so all she was waiting for was Langon to shut up.

"Thank you," Langon nodded to the jury and walked back to his seat.

Petrovsky looked as bored as Alex felt. "The jury will deliberate now."

The jury filed out and Alex stood up, packing her things.

"So, Alex," Langon walked over to her, "Do you wanna go for drinks after work?"

Alex shook her head, "No thank you Trevor. I'm working late tonight."

"You wouldn't be working nearly as much if you joined my firm," Langon followed Alex out of the courtroom.

"I actually like having a soul thank you," Alex kept walking.

"What about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

Alex was getting angry, "Does no mean anything to you?"

"I don't hear it often," Langon smirked.

"I've been telling you no since the day we met," Alex walked down the courtroom steps, "Leave me alone Trevor."

He stopped at the bottom step, "Call me!"

Alex rolled her eyes. That man is a pig. A soulless pig.

There was a knock on Alex's door a few hours later. She looked up to see Serena, "Hey."

"Hey Serena," Alex smiled, "Need some help in the supply closet?"

Serena shook her head, "I'm gonna call a cab. Do you want to split it?"

"I got my car before lunch today," Alex checked the clock, "I'll take you home if you give me a few minutes."

Serena nodded, "Okay. I'm gonna go get my stuff. You can come get me when you're ready."

Alex nodded. When Serena left, she finished her last piece of catch-up work from her three day vacation and the one day _adventure_.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. It had been a really long day. A fourteen hour day to be exact.

Alex changed back into the clothes showed up at work in and hung up her back-up suit. It looked cold outside, so she pulled on her college hoodie with the bullet holes in it.

"You ready?" Alex looked at her best friend who was staring at a computer screen.

Serena turned off the monitor and nodded. She followed Alex out to her car.

Both women were exhausted so there was little conversation had in the car. Alex pulled to a stop outside Serena's apartment building. Serena looked over at Alex and smiled, "Be careful."

Alex nodded, "I will."

Serena looked at her watch and chuckled, "I better hurry and call your girlfriend before she goes to sleep."

"Yeah," Alex laid her head back on the seat, "Try not to embarrass me, okay?"

Serena opened her door and smiled, slyly, "I cannot promise anything."

"I can't wait for you to date someone so I can do the same thing to you," Alex smiled back.

"More incentive for me not to date anyone you know," Serena got out, "I can just tell them you're my crazy cousin that broke out of the mental institution."

Alex laughed, "Bye Serena."

"Bye Lexi," Serena smiled and walked inside her building.

When Alex finally got to her apartment, she was sure the second she laid down, she'd be asleep. She walked to the front door and Sam opened it for her, "Hello Miss Cabot."

"Hi Sam," Alex tiredly smiled.

"Where's Miss Benson?" David asked, "We haven't seen her in a while."

Alex walked over to the elevators and turned to David while she was waiting. "She's probably at her apartment right now," Alex beamed, "I'll invite her to come over tomorrow so you can see her." She playfully wagged her finger at David, "But don't you go trying to steal my girlfriend."

David laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it Miss Cabot."

The elevator doors opened. "Goodnight David, goodnight Sam." Alex stepped into the elevator.

"Goodnight Miss Cabot," they said in unison as the doors to the elevator closed.

Alex changed and set her alarm. Then just as she predicted, the second she laid down on her bed, Alex was asleep, dreaming of her favorite detective.


	20. Chapter 20

Her alarm went off an hour earlier than normal. Alex started getting ready as usual, but put on some jeans and a hoodie, that didn't have any bullet holes in it. She grabbed a suit out of her closet and some acceptable court shoes.

She stopped by a bakery and got two cups of coffee and some bagels, muffins, and a few Danishes. She got back into her car and drove the rest of the way to Olivia's apartment.

Once there, she quietly unlocked the door and stealthily closed it behind her. She was trying to be silent partly so Olivia wouldn't wake up before she got there, and partly because she didn't want Olivia to shoot an unexpected intruder. Getting shot twice in the same week was definitely not on the ADA's itinerary.

After leaving her shoes at the door, she tiptoed down the hallway, coffee and breakfast in hand. She smiled when she saw Olivia, still sleeping on her stomach, sprawled out on the bed, with her mouth slightly open. It was the most adorable thing Alex had ever seen.

She silently walked over to the less occupied side of the bed and set the breakfast on the nightstand and turning the alarm off. Alex slid into the bed next to Olivia and Olivia instinctively draped an arm around her waist, not waking up.

Alex smiled and slid her hand over Olivia's stomach stopping at her back and snuggled her face into Olivia's neck. Then she gently kissed the detective's neck and slid her hand under Olivia's shirt to stroke her skin.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned.

"Wake up sleepy head," Alex smiled and continued to kiss Olivia's neck.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and pulled Alex closer, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Alex replied, trailing kissed up Olivia's neck, ending with a soft kiss on her lips.

"You really came all the way here to wake me up like this?" Olivia asked as Alex rested her head a few inches from the detective's.

Alex nodded.

Olivia smiled, "You really are the sweetest person on the planet."

Alex nodded, "Just don't tell anyone. No one would be scared of me anymore."

Olivia laughed, "No problem sweetie." She pushed a stray hair out of Alex's face and kissed her, "I love you."

It felt so good to hear that. Alex replied, "I love you too." She rolled over and picked up the bag on the nightstand, "I brought breakfast and coffee."

Olivia sat up in bed and stretched, "You're an angel."

They sat in Olivia's bed, eating and talking.

After they were done, Olivia went to get in the shower and Alex cleaned up the small mess from breakfast. She threw the trash away and walked back to Olivia's bedroom, letting herself fall on the bed and snuggle up with one of the pillows. She buried her face in it and inhaled. It smelled just like Olivia. She closed her eyes, more comfortable than she'd ever been in someone else's bed.

The bathroom door opened and Olivia stepped out in a towel. Alex opened her eyes and saw a wet, towel clad Olivia standing next to the bed smiling. "Comfortable?"

Alex nodded, "Very much so."

"Good," Olivia leaned down and kissed Alex's temple.

"You look amazing in a towel," Alex smirked, propping herself up on her elbow and watching Olivia walk over to her closet.

Olivia chuckled, "I do?"

Alex nodded, "I'm pretty sure you'd look better without it though."

"Really?" Olivia raised and an eyebrow.

Alex smiled and dropped her head onto the pillow, "Yeah."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Olivia asked, slipping underwear and an undershirt on under the towel, without showing a thing. She dropped the towel on the ground and walked over to Alex.

Alex rolled onto her back and looked up at Olivia, "I don't know, am I?"

"Yeah." Olivia crawled up the bed and held herself over Alex. Alex saw the muscles in Olivia's arm flexing while they held Olivia over her and Olivia's face so close. She felt herself melt into a puddle.

Olivia lowered herself down and kissed Alex sweetly, kissing a trail down her neck and up the other side. As she brought her mouth to Alex's again, Alex reached up and tangled her fingers in Olivia's damp hair.

"We're…" Alex tried to keep herself focused on speech long enough to complete a sentence, "Gonna…" Olivia gently nibbled at the base of her neck causing a moan to escape the blonde. "Be…late."

Alex felt Olivia's hand slid under her shirt and play around her bellybutton.

"Liv," Alex could barely breathe. If she didn't stop Olivia now, she couldn't stop her at all. She managed one last syllable. "Late."

"But you taste so good," Olivia whined into Alex's neck.

Alex smiled and pulled Olivia up and in for a kiss, "I'll be here after work."

Olivia sighed and rolled off of the bed, "I'm taking you out tonight."

Alex's eyes lit up, "Where?"

"It's a surprise," Olivia smiled and pulled on some pants.

"When?" Alex asked, getting up.

"I'm picking you up at seven," Olivia replied.

Alex walked over and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. "Okay." She looked at the clock over Olivia's shoulder, "I have to go."

Olivia turned around in Alex's arms and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex played with Olivia's hair a little, "Be careful."

"Always," Olivia smirked.

Alex pulled away and grabbed her keys off of the nightstand.

Olivia watched Alex walk out of her bedroom, trying to figure out how she got so lucky.


	21. Chapter 21

Before I start I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and everyone who keeps reading. It means a lot. Thanks!

* * *

It was hard for Alex to concentrate the rest of the day. She kept wondering what Olivia planning. She sat at her desk, tapping her pen and trying to write out her opening arguments, when there was a knock on the door. 

"C'min," Alex called.

The door opened and a man was standing there holding a dozen white roses, "Are you Alexandra Cabot?"

"Yes," Alex answered.

He set the flowers on her desk and walked off.

Alex curiously picked up the card and read, _Serena has your dress. Looking forward to tonight, All my love, Olivia._

Alex pressed the card to her chest and sat blissfully happy in her chair. This was going to be a great day.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked the guys.

They all nodded.

"You know what to do?" Olivia asked.

They all nodded.

Olivia smiled, "Thank you so much guys."

They smiled.

"No problem Liv," Elliot patted her shoulder. He lead the other guys out of the squad room to run their various errands.

Olivia pulled her jacket on and picked up her phone.

"Where's everyone?" Cragen asked.

Olivia looked up, "They're running errands. Do you need something?"

Cragen shook his head, "I was just wondering."

"I'm gonna head out too," Olivia smiled, "Call me if you need anything."

Cragen nodded.

A few minutes after Olivia left, Alex walked in. Cragen saw her through his open office door and called out, "Can I help you counselor?"

She looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Cragen shrugged, "Olivia said they all went to run errands."

"Oh," Alex stepped into Cragen's office, "Do you want to go have lunch?"

Cragen looked surprised.

Alex smirked, "I didn't mean to startle you Captain."

"Sorry," Cragen muttered, "I'd love to go to lunch with you."

"Great," Alex smiled fully.

"You seem happier than usual, Alex," Cragen pointed out as he sat at a small restaurant, not far from the precinct, with Alex, "Getting kidnapped and shot at usually doesn't do that to people." He smiled.

Alex giggled, "I guess not. It could have been the three days off, though."

Cragen nodded, "Olivia's been a lot happier too. What did you do to her in those three days?"

Alex picked that unfortunate moment to take a drink and choked. She coughed and sputtered a few seconds before being able to breath again.

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked, concerned.

Alex just smiled and nodded. How was Cragen supposed to know that _doing something to Olivia_ had been the one thing on the forefront of Alex's mind all day?

"We just relaxed," Alex shrugged.

Cragen nodded. He knew something was up. He just wasn't going to let on that he knew something, until he knew exactly what was going on.

Lunch went on without further incident. They joked and exchanged stories, enjoying each other's company.

As they walked back to the precinct, Cragen mentioned, "I had a good time. We should do that again some time."

Alex beamed, "Definitely."

Alex left Cragen at the precinct and drove back to her office, in hopes of tracking down Serena and getting her dress.

She poked her head into Serena's office and found it empty.

"Looking for Serena?" Jack McCoy asked from behind Alex.

Alex turned to him and nodded.

"She said she needed to run some errands," Jack replied and walked off.

Alex stood puzzled. Errands? How is it that everyone was running errands on the same day at the same time?

Alex walked back to her office, thinking. The pieces just didn't seem to fit right yet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a beautiful midnight blue evening gown hanging on the curtain rod over her window.

Alex walked over and picked it up. She noticed it was backless and had a long slit up the side. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. There were matching heels on the floor below the dress.

"Wow," Alex breathed. Olivia sure knew how to get Alex excited for a date.

Alex sunk into her chair and scanned her desk for what she had to finished before she could go home and try the dress on. She spotted a yellow piece of paper folded in the middle of her desk.

Alex picked it up and read.

_Hey Lexi!_

_I wish I could have seen the look on your face when you saw your dress, but I had some errands to run. Good luck with your date._

_Have fun,_

_Serena_

"Errands my ass," Alex leaned back in her chair and contemplated the situation before finally deciding to get to work. Normally she would just take it home and finish that night or the next morning, but Alex hoped she wouldn't be home tonight or the next morning.

When she was finally done, it was only four. Alex packed up her things trying to figure out something to do for three hours. Just as she picked up her dress to walk out the door, her phone rang.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Hey," Serena's cheerful voice came over the line.

"Hi Serena," Alex replied.

"Are you done?" Serena asked, "Or can you at least put it off until tomorrow?"

"I'm done already," Alex closed and locked her office door, "Why?"

"Are you on your way out?" Serena asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Serena," Alex strode down the hallway toward the elevator, "What's going on?"

"I'll meet you outside," Serena replied.

Alex stepped onto the elevator just as the doors closed, "Serena what's going on?"

"You are really impatient sometimes," Serena stated.

Alex was desperately trying to figure out what Serena was up to. When the elevator doors opened, she walked outside to see Serena standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her with her phone to her ear.

Serena hung up as Alex walked up to her.

Serena relieved Alex of the dress and shoes before speaking, "You have an appointment."

"Where?" Alex raised an eyebrow while following Serena to her car.

Serena held out her hand, "Give me your keys."

Alex fished out her keys, but didn't hand them over, "Where are we going?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy," Serena snatched the keys from Alex.

She unlocked Alex's car and put the dress and shoes in the backseat before getting into the driver's seat. Alex got in as Serena started the car.

"By who?" Alex asked.

Serena smiled, "By apparently the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Who happens to belong to you."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Relax Lex," Serena pulled onto the street, "I will promise you this will be one of the best days of your life."

Olivia tapped her pen on the desk. Everything was falling into place fairly easily. She hoped Alex would like everything. It had been a lot of work to put it together in less than twelve hours.

Elliot set his phone in the cradle, "That was Kathy."

Olivia leaned forward, "Did she get them?"

Elliot nodded and smiled.

Olivia sank back in her chair in relief. "Tell Kathy thank you so much," She looked at all the guys in the squad room, "You guys are so great. I definitely couldn't do this without you."

Fin smirked, "This is one hell of a first date."

"Yeah, good luck topping it," Munch added.

Olivia smiled, slyly and put her hands behind her head, "Hey, it's her turn after this."

The guys laughed.

Serena pulled to a stop outside of Alex's favorite spa.

Alex looked to Serena for explanation.

Serena smiled, "You have a massage, followed by a manicure and pedicure."

Alex's eyes widened, "Olivia did this?"

Serena nodded, "I'm going to take your dress to your place and I'll be out here when you're done."

"Are you my chauffer?" Alex smiled.

"Only until I get you home," Serena smirked, "Now go. I have stuff to do."

Alex got out and walked into the spa.

The receptionist greeted her, "Hello Miss Cabot, right this way."

After a very relaxing hour and a half at the spa, Alex walked outside to find Serena sitting outside on the phone, in Alex's car.

When Alex opened the door she heard, Serena quickly say, "She's getting in the car now. Bye." Serena smiled at Alex, "How do we feel?"

"Like seven o'clock isn't going to get here fast enough," Alex replied.

Serena chuckled and drove Alex home. She got out with Alex and walked her to the door. "Be ready by seven."

Alex nodded and took her keys back from Serena.

Serena hugged Alex and walked off down the street.

"Hello Miss Cabot," Sam smiled, holding the door open.

"Hi Sam," Alex floated in.

David smiled too, "Hello Miss Cabot."

Alex pushed the button for the elevator and turned to see Sam and David still smiling at her. "What?" she asked. It clicked and she playfully crossed her arms, "Don't tell me that you two are in on this too."

Sam chuckled, "Okay, we won't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," David said, but the twinkle in his eye betrayed him.

The elevator doors opened and Alex stepped in, "Well, whatever part you have in tonight, thank you."

"It's our pleasure Miss Cabot," David genuinely smiled.

Alex smiled back as the doors closed.

When she got into her apartment, Alex went straight to getting ready. She wanted to look perfect for Olivia. Especially after everything she'd done and for the things that she was sure were to come.

About an hour later, Alex slipped on the dress and the shoes. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled. She didn't look half bad.

She'd done her hair in soft curls that fell gracefully around her shoulders. Her pale skin was a beautiful contrast to the midnight blue dress.

Alex then looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was only six forty-five. She groaned. Seven o'clock definitely wasn't coming fast enough.


	22. Chapter 22

After fifteen minutes of foot tapping, Alex made her way downstairs.

David checked his watch and then looked at the security monitors. He spotted Alex coming down the hallway to the elevator. "Hey Sam!" he called, "She's coming!"

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"She's on her way out," Sam smiled.

"Thanks," Olivia replied.

Sam hung up and pocketed his phone.

Olivia dialed a number on her phone and put it to her ear.

"Southerlyn," Serena answered.

"She's leaving," Olivia added..

"Okay," Serena replied, "I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"Bye," Olivia replied and hung up. She took a deep breath as she looked around. Nervousness was starting to settle in. This was it. The first date.

She walked to the door and pushed it open. She saw the guys and Kathy standing out front. They all turned to Olivia.

"Wow, Liv," Fin was the first to speak, "You look hot."

Olivia smiled and smoothed out her black dress. "Thanks."

"You really look amazing," Kathy smiled.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled at Kathy. She started nervously playing with the phone in her hands, "Okay…um…"

"Relax Liv," Elliot smiled, "Alex is going to be completely blown away."

"And we all know exactly what we're supposed to do," Munch nodded, holding up a fire extinguisher.

Olivia took a deep breath, "You guys are the best."

Elliot nodded, "We know."

Olivia chuckled as Serena pulled to a stop on the street behind them. She got out, smiling. "Damn, Liv, you look hot."

Olivia laughed.

Serena opened the backseat and got out the food. Kathy elbowed Elliot, who then rushed over to help. She handed him the food and grabbed a bottle of wine from the floorboard.

"How long until she gets here?" Serena asked.

Olivia looked at her watch, "Ten minutes."

Serena nodded and followed Elliot inside.

Alex was surprised to find a limo outside her apartment building. She looked at Sam who smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her.

There was a bouquet of white roses on the seat with a note. Alex sat down and looked up at Sam.

He nodded, "Have fun Miss Cabot."

"Thank you Sam," Alex smiled back, wonder exactly how many people Olivia recruited for this date.

After the door was closed and the limo was moving, Alex picked up the flowers and the note. She read the note, _Alex, Sorry I couldn't pick you up. And don't worry, the driver knows exactly where you're supposed to go. When he stops just go into the red doors. Leave the flowers in the limo. I love you, Olivia._

Alex raised an eyebrow at the note. Red doors? Why would she worry if the driver knew where to go?

She looked out and window, trying to figure everything out. Soon the limo was in unfamiliar territory. Alex saw warehouses passing by as the sun disappeared.

The limo pulled to a stop and as promised, there were red doors outside the window. They were attached to a relatively small warehouse for the area.

Serena put her phone to her ear, "She's here."

Olivia replied, "Okay thanks."

Serena put her phone in her purse that was sitting next to her on the fire escape of the vacant building next door.

"Wow," Fin said picking up his drink, next to Serena, "Alex looks hot too."

Munch nodded in agreement.

Serena nodded, "Definitely."

Alex walked to the red doors and opened one, slipping inside before the closed behind her. She looked around and her breath was taken away. Along the walls were hundreds of candles of all sizes, shapes and colors, some on in holders and some just sitting on the floor. Mirrors were sporadically placed against the wall reflecting the soft glow, illuminating the large space inside. Old windows only on one wall, showed the seemingly distant lights of the city.

Then her eyes fell on the middle of the room. Olivia was seated at a table for two in a black dress. Tears leapt to Alex's eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for her.

Olivia stood and walked over to Alex.

"You look amazing," Olivia smiled softly, scooping Alex into her arms.

Alex held onto Olivia, "So do you. Thank you so much. This is so beautiful."

"You deserve it," Olivia smiled, "And so much more." She pulled away just enough to kiss Alex softly.

Alex leaned into the kiss, deepening it slightly. She felt Olivia's strong hands on her bare back. The sensation caused her to shiver.

Olivia's hands slid down to Alex's and led her to the table. Olivia pulled out Alex's chair and pushed her in. Alex looked down at the plate in front of her. "My favorite."

"I know," Olivia nodded.

Alex smiled over the table at Olivia, "How long were you actually on the phone with Serena?"

Olivia thought, "Three hours."

"Really?" Alex asked, "What did you talk about?"

"You," Olivia replied, "Half an hour about your favorite things and the rest of the time planning this."

"Wow," Alex picked up a glass of her favorite wine, "Did you learn anything interesting detective?"

"A lot of interesting things," Olivia smiled picking up her fork.

"Like?" Alex asked.

"Like," Olivia thought, "That you're quite the equestrian. You have a Captain and Tennille CD in the back of your collection. And you eat chocolate chip cookie dough by itself."

"Hey," Alex took her fork and pointed it at Olivia, "That CD was a gift."

"Sure…" Olivia smirked.

Alex couldn't help, but smile back. Trying to change the subject, she took a bite of her food, "Mmm. This is so delicious."

Olivia took a bite, "Wow. You sure do have great taste in food."

"I have great taste in everything," Alex smirked, "And apparently, so do you. This dress is fantastic, Liv. Thank you so much."

"Like I said," Olivia smiled, "You deserve it."

"I must have done something really great to deserve this," Alex replied, leaning back in her chair, looking at Olivia.

"You have absolutely no idea how incredible you are, do you?" Olivia asked leaning on the table.

Alex felt her cheeks get hot. "I…" Suddenly, the ever articulate Alex was at a loss for words.

"Aww," Serena smiled, seeing her best friend and Olivia both smiling from ear to ear. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Munch asked, sipping his coffee.

"Elliot," Serena stated.

"Stabler," Elliot answered.

"Hey, it's Serena," Serena smiled, "Olivia asked me to call you every fifteen minutes and make sure you're not having sex on her couch."

"Don't worry," Elliot replied with a laugh, "We're still working."

"Really?" Serena asked, "What have you two been doing?"

"Um…" Elliot trailed off.

"Okay, I don't think I need to know," Serena smirked, "Just no sex on the couch. Tell Kathy I said hi."

Elliot said something to Kathy then started talking to Serena, "She says hi back and she wants to know how Alex and Liv are doing."

"They're doing phenomenally," Serena started, popping a chip into her mouth, "It looks like a fairytale. We could all go into business planning dates for other people. You know if we all decided to stop putting away criminals for the greater good of mankind."

Elliot laughed, "Okay, well I have to get back to work. Call me when they leave."

"Okay, bye," Serena said and hung up. She looked back through the window at Alex and Olivia, "Seriously, have you every seen anyone more perfect for each other?"

Fin shrugged, "I don't think so."

After they finished eating, Olivia rested her chin in her palm and looked at Alex, "You're so beautiful." After Alex blushed, Olivia took her hand. She pulled Alex up and then around the table, pulling Alex into down into her lap.

Alex felt so blissfully happy wrapped in Olivia's arms. She ran her hands up Olivia's arm and held onto the back of her neck. Alex nuzzled her face into Olivia's neck.

"I love you," Alex whispered and softly kissed Olivia's neck.

Olivia stroked Alex's hair, "Really?"

Alex lifted her head and looked at Olivia, "Of course. Why would you think I didn't?"

"I don't know," Olivia intertwined her fingers with Alex's and stared at them, "It's just…never mind."

Alex kissed Olivia's jaw, "Tell me. Please?"

"You're so," Olivia finally looked up at Alex and there were tears in her eyes, "perfect. You're Alexandra Cabot. You can have anything and do whatever you want." Olivia paused and lowered your voice, "Have anyone you want."

"Good," Alex took Olivia's face in her hands, "Because I want you."

"What happens when you stop wanting me?" Olivia asked as a single tear fell.

Alex took Olivia's face in her hands and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "What brought this on, sweetheart?"

Olivia looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Alex dipped her head down to catch Olivia's eyes, "Hey, whatever you're going through right now is okay. Just let me help you. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's not important," Olivia muttered.

"Liv," Alex softly kissed her and rested her forehead on Olivia's, "It's important to me."

Olivia took a deep breath, "Believe it or not, I've dated my fair share of high society girls," she paused, watching Alex smile. "And none of them want to bring a cop home to mommy and daddy. And I don't want to get so far into this and find out I'm just a interim date. But I did. I'm already so far in, it…it scares me."

Alex stroked Olivia's hair. She seriously wanted to kill everyone who'd ever done that to Olivia. But murder is against the law so she'd settle for yelling and making sure they never worked in New York City again.

"There's no reason to be scared of me," Alex smiled sweetly, "I'm so in love with you."

Tears broke the barrier of Olivia's eyes and started to fall. Her whole life, she had been scared of what she could become. She'd said before, _Half my genes are drunk and the other half are violent._ She'd settled a life of solitude because of it. And who loves someone like that? The squad at SVU had slowly become her family, but who wants to fall asleep next to that at night, knowing what she came from? Who wants to be with someone bred from hate and violence? Someone who statistically should turn out like her mother who was tanked every time she got home from school? Up until now, Olivia was sure no one would.

Alex looked at her like there was nothing else in the room. She kissed her like every time she had to let Olivia know how she felt with each kiss. And Alex said _I love you_ like she meant it with all her heart every time.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly, wiping away Olivia's tears.

Olivia nodded, finally smiling.

Alex smiled, seeing Olivia's smile.

"I love you," Olivia stated before kissing Alex with everyone ounce of passion and love inside of her.

Alex was breathless when she pulled away. She leaned into Olivia, resting her head on Olivia's strong shoulder.

"Dance with me?" Olivia simply asked.

Alex stood and offered her hand to Olivia, "I'd love to."

Olivia took Alex's hand and led her to an open area. She dropped Alex's hand, walked over to a small CD player and turned it on.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song _

Olivia pulled Alex close and they slowly swayed back and forth, basking in the warmth and love coming off one another._  
_

_  
Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop   
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  


Olivia twirled Alex, who giggled like a school girl. When Olivia pulled Alex back, she gently kissed Alex, neither woman missing a step. The rest of the dance, they never broke eyes contact and smiled from ear to ear.

_  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me _

"Are you crying?" Fin asked Serena.

Serena wiped her eyes and glared at him. "Shut up."

Munch raised an eyebrow at Serena.

"If you could see that far," Serena stated, "You would see one of the most beautiful things in the world."

Fin chuckled.

Serena hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand. "Jerk."

"You know I'm just playing with you," Fin pulled Serena into a one armed hug.

The music went off, but they were still swaying together in the middle of the massive room surrounded by candles.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," Alex held Olivia as close as their bodies could get through the material of their dresses.

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead, "I'm glad I could do this for you."

This was by far the best date either woman had ever been on with anyone. Never in a million years had Alex thought that the best date of her life would take place in an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you ready to go?" Olivia asked.

"Go where?" Alex asked back, but she didn't really care. At this point, she'd follow Olivia anywhere.

Olivia smiled, "It's a surprise."

"Okay," Alex nodded.

Olivia stated walked to the door with Alex behind her. "Wait," Alex paused, "What about the candles?"

"It's already taken care of," Olivia took Alex's hand.

Alex raised an eyebrow and threaded her fingers through Olivia's. "If you say so."

The limo was already waiting outside. Olivia opened the door for Alex before getting in herself and closing the door.

"C'mon," Serena told the other two, "They're leaving."

They all climbed down the ladder. Munch and Fin picked up two fire extinguishers they hid behind the dumpster and went inside the warehouse after the limo pulled away.

Serena followed them inside while on the phone.

"Stabler," Elliot answered.

Serena replied, watching Munch and Fin extinguish the candles, "They're on their way,"

"Okay," Elliot replied, "We're almost done."

"Good," Serena replied and closed her phone. She smiled.

Part II of Mission: Best Date Ever was in play.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, this is slightly modified from the first one I posted. Still EXPLICIT and GRAPHIC. I'm still kind of iffy about putting up something like this because I think I'm not very good at it, so it may come down soon.

* * *

After making sure the privacy window was rolled all the way up, Alex pulled Olivia into a hungry kiss. Alex's hands traveled to their favorite place on Olivia's stomach, the tips of her finger's curling around her sides. Olivia reached over and grabbed Alex's waist, hoisting Alex into her lap. Alex smiled against Olivia's mouth, feeling Olivia's hand slip into the slit in her dress.

"So now we know why you picked out this dress," Alex smirked, leaning down and kissing around Olivia's neck.

Olivia had her eyes closed and her head to the side, allowing Alex's talented mouth all the skin she could get to. "Why's that?"

"Easy access," Alex's lips only broke contact to say those two words before continuing their assault down to Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia ran her hand up Alex's exposed thigh and felt Alex's breath quicken against the skin on her shoulder. She smiled at being able to incite such a response.

"Amused detective?" Alex caught Olivia's proud smile.

Olivia's hand continued to travel up as she watched Alex close her eyes and bite her lip. Olivia took the chance to place a few small kisses all over Alex's face.

"Please tell me we're going somewhere with a bed," Alex growled as Olivia's hand moved to the outside of her thigh and up onto her ass.

Olivia chuckled. "Are you too good to have sex in a limo?"

"I may put out after the first date, but I still have standards," Alex smiled back.

Olivia pulled her hand out of Alex's dress and took Alex's face in both her hands. "Alex, we don't have to do anything when we get there. We can just watch a movie and snuggle."

Alex covered Olivia's hands with her own. "You are so sweet." She leaned down and gently kissed Olivia, "I love you so much."

The limo lurched to a stop. Alex dismounted Olivia and straightened her dress. The door opened and the driver offered his hand.

Alex took it and smiled kindly at the man before helping Olivia out herself. Alex looked around and noticed that they were in front of Olivia's apartment building.

Olivia took Alex's hand and led her inside. Once upstairs, Olivia paused in front of her door, looking at Alex.

"Problem?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia shook her head and put her hand on the knob. She looked back at Alex one last time before opening the door.

Candles once again lit the room. Alex stepped in to see the TV was on with a looping video of a fire in a fireplace. The couch was moved back, leaving a large space in the living room. Pillows littered the large space between the TV and the couch. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in the middle of the pillows with two champagne flutes sitting next to it and red rose petals were sprinkled all over the room.

"Oh my God, Liv," Alex breathed.

Olivia closed the door and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind. Alex leaned back into Olivia. "This is so beautiful."

Olivia kissed the base of Alex's neck, "Let's go sit down."

Alex led the way to the soft pallet. She sat down, extending her legs. Olivia took off her shoes and sat next to Alex's feet. She picked up Alex's foot and slid her shoe off. Alex watched as Olivia took off her other shoe.

"You are the sweetest person on the planet," Alex smiled at Olivia. She reached down and took Olivia's hands, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

Olivia smiled when she pulled away. "Champagne?"

Alex nodded.

Olivia opened the bottle and poured it into the two flutes. She handed one to Alex and raised her own, "To us."

"To us," Alex smiled and clinked her glass with Olivia's.

They both drank slowly, watching each other. Alex put her glass on the entertainment center, reaching past Olivia. Alex was a breath away from Olivia when she smiled and pulled back.

Alex laid back and motioned for Olivia to come closer. Olivia crawled over and put one hand on each side of Alex, holding herself over her.

"Kiss me," Alex quietly demanded.

Olivia happily obliged, dipping down to capture Alex's lips. Alex's tongue begged entrance into Olivia's mouth. Olivia allowed Alex inside her mouth as their tongues swirled and collided.

Alex's hand found it's way to the zipper on the back of Olivia's dress and pulled it open. Alex then pulled away from Olivia. She ran her hand up Olivia's strong arms before wrapping her fingers around the shoulders of Olivia's dress.

Alex paused as if waiting for permission. Olivia nodded slowly.

Alex slowly pulled Olivia's dress down Olivia's arms. Her breath quickened when she saw Olivia's black lace bra, slowly appearing as the dress slid down her body. When she couldn't push it down any more because she couldn't reach, she flipped Olivia over and slid it the rest of the way off.

She toss the dress aside while surveying Olivia's lingerie-clad body. She watched Olivia's chest rise and fall with each ragged breath the detective took.

Alex leaned down and placed a few soft kisses on Olivia's stomach before moving back to her mouth. She slid her hand up Olivia's stomach, feeling the hitch in Olivia's breathing through her own mouth.

Olivia felt Alex's fingertips play around the bottom of her bra. She couldn't stop a gasp from escaping into Alex's mouth when Alex moved her knee between Olivia's legs, pressing against the black lace boy shorts.

Alex's touch, smell, and feel were overwhelming Olivia's brain. She couldn't string a whole sentence together in her head if she needed to and she definitely wouldn't be able to speak more than a syllable out loud. Luckily, all she needed was one syllable. "Tease."

Alex smiled and reached behind Olivia, unlatching her bra with a flick of her wrist, "You see, the difference between a tease and me is," Alex fingered the straps of Olivia's bra, "Teases just leave you hanging." Her fingers curled around the straps and pulled them down Olivia's arms, gently dragging her nails down with them, "Me? I deliver." She tossed the bra aside, her eyes hungrily traveling around Olivia's torso.

Alex leaned down and trailed kisses down the valley between Olivia's breasts, while her hands carefully massaged every inch of the newly exposed skin. Olivia closed her eyes, as Alex moved her mouth over her nipple and started teasing it mercilessly with her tongue. Between Alex's mouth on one nipple, her fingers playing with the other one, the knee between her legs, and Alex's hair falling and tickling her skin, Olivia thought she was going to explode. The sensation was extreme and took over her entire body.

Olivia could seen through her euphoric fog long enough to tug at Alex's dress. Not enough to get it off, just enough to alert Alex that Olivia wanted it gone.

With a smile, Alex leaned back on her haunches and pulled the dress over her head. It landed somewhere around Olivia's dress and bra.

Olivia took in the sight of Alex in matching dark blue lingerie. The color made for a wonderful contrast against Alex's pale skin.

Their eyes locked for a long moment before Alex moved again. She settled her mouth on Olivia's other nipple, licking and slowly sucking, while Olivia's body arched for more contact.

Olivia was well aware of Alex's hand slipping lower and lower. She held her breath when she was sure Alex's hand would dive under the material of her underwear. But it didn't. Alex's hand just skimmed over the top of Olivia's underwear, offering only the slightest contact through the material.

Olivia groaned in frustration and she was sure she heard Alex chuckle. Alex's hand came back up, rounded Olivia's navel and started the trek down again. This time, slipping completely under Olivia's underwear dragging through her wet folds before sliding inside of her.

Alex thrust into Olivia few times before pulling out completely and removing her hand from Olivia's underwear.

"Al-ex!" Olivia moaned, almost begging.

The blonde pulled Olivia's underwear down her long, tan legs discarding the, in the pile of clothes against the wall.

Alex took a second to admire Olivia's body. Lean and tan. And tonight, it was all hers.

Alex softly kissed around Olivia's navel before slowly moving down to where Olivia desperately wanted them. Alex's hand held onto Olivia's thighs stroking the inside with her thumbs.

When Alex's mouth made first contact with her wetness, Olivia gasped. Soon, Alex's fingers were inside her, sliding in and out while Alex used her tongue in ways Olivia never thought possible.

Olivia whimpered with every thrust the of skilled ADA's fingers. One last thrust threw Olivia over the edge and she cried out. Alex ran her tongue through Olivia's incredible wet folds one last time before crawling up and kissing her fully on the mouth.

Alex sat next to Olivia and softly stroked her hair. "I love you," Alex whispered, showering Olivia's face with small kisses.

As soon as Olivia fully recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm Alex just bestowed upon her, she rolled Alex onto her back intent on returning the favor.

Olivia nibbled around Alex's collar, while making quick work of her bra. Olivia massaged Alex's breasts, while moving her mouth to meet them. Olivia ran her thumbs over Alex's hardened nipples. She took one hand away from Alex's soft skin before reaching over and picking up her almost forgotten glass of champagne.

She poured a little of the bubbly liquid out into the valley between Alex's breasts and watched at it ran down her torso before pooling her to bellybutton and overflowing onto the floor.

The cold of the champagne was a surprise, but Olivia ran her tongue along the trail the champagne took and Alex moaned. The cold followed by the warm of Olivia's tongue was a contrast that stunned Alex. It all felt so good, Alex almost missed that Olivia was starting to pull off her underwear while her tongue was lapping up the remnants of the champagne from her bellybutton.

The cold air against the wetness between Alex's legs was almost too much. Alex squirmed, waiting for the contact she craved.

As much as she was enjoying teasing Alex, she wanted to give Alex everything she wanted. Alex clutched a pillow on each side of her and closed her eyes while, Olivia's capable tongue ran up and down Alex's folds before dipping inside of her.

"Liv, please," Alex begged.

Olivia knew exactly what Alex wanted and slid two fingers inside of Alex. Alex's gasp was covered almost immediately by Olivia's mouth on her own.

Alex brought her hands up, holding both sides of Olivia's face as Olivia's fingers thrust in and out. Alex breathed heavily into Olivia's mouth as she came close to the orgasm rushing to meet her. Olivia moved her hand faster and curled her fingers. The combination was all Alex needed and an earth shattering orgasm consumed her body.

Olivia pulled her fingers out of Alex and brought them up to her mouth, licking them clean. Alex's breathing slowed and she looked at Olivia who was now sitting up next to her. Olivia looked around seeing all the candles had burnt themselves out and she turned to TV off. Olivia reached up to the couch and grabbed the blanket hanging on the back. She pulled it down and covered herself and Alex with it.

Alex snuggled into Olivia and Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex. Their legs intertwined and no space was spared between their bodies.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, kissing the top of Alex head.

Alex threaded her fingers through Olivia's and brought Olivia hand up to her mouth, to gently kiss her the back of her hand, "I love you too."

Exhaustion soon overcame them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Alex slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again due to the bright sunlight shining through the curtains. Alex snuggled deeper into Olivia, trying to go back to sleep.

"You awake?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "But hopefully not for long."

Olivia chuckled, "Well, it looks like you'll be doing that alone cause I have to go to work."

"What time is it?" Alex asked, refusing to open her eyes or leave her refuge of Olivia's arms.

"Judging from the angle of the sun, it's seven forty-three," Olivia stated.

Alex rolled away slightly to look at Olivia, "You can tell that by where the sun is?"

Olivia smiled, "Well that and the clock next to the window."

Alex laughed. She picked up a handful of rose pedals and blew them onto Olivia's face. Then She leaned over, sweetly kissing Olivia. "Well, I don't have to be in court until nine so why don't I make breakfast?"

"Good luck finding something in the kitchen to make it with," Olivia smirked.

"Okay then, I'll go get breakfast and you get ready," Alex stated, "And you can drop me at my apartment on your way in."

"Sounds like deal," Olivia nodded.

"So can I borrow some clothes?" Alex asked smiling slyly.

Olivia shook her head, "Nope, you have to go naked."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You really don't want breakfast do you?"

"Fine," Olivia replied. She stretched and rolled out from under the covers. Alex watched a naked Olivia disappear around the corner and wished everyday started this well.

Starting everyday with Olivia was definitely not a bad idea, but Alex was sure it was too soon to ask Olivia to move in with her or suggest they move in together, although it felt absolutely natural sleeping in the same bed (or pallet) together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of yoga pants and a cami landing on her head. Alex didn't removed them. "Liv."

"Yes?" Olivia's playful voice answered.

"Why are you clothes on my head?" Alex asked, trying to keep her voice serious, but failing.

"Because you didn't catch them," Olivia replied.

Alex lifted up a pant leg so she could see Olivia with one sparkling blue eye, "You didn't tell me it was coming."

"Oh," Olivia leaned on the wall and cross her arms. She was now sporting boxer and a muscle shirt, "My bad."

Alex smirked, "Come here and make it up to me."

Olivia chuckled, "Okay." She walked over and got on her knees. Alex met her halfway and they exchanged a heated kiss. Olivia hands ran up Alex's bare back and Alex's hands made their way to Olivia's face, stroking gently.

"I love you," Olivia stated after the kiss.

"I love you too," Alex smiled.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower," Olivia replied, standing up.

Alex nodded, "Okay."

With one last smile, Olivia walked back to the bathroom.

Alex quickly got dressed and ran down to the bodega down the street. As she was picking out oranges her phone rang.

"Cabot," she answered.

"How'd it go?" Serena's curious voice asked.

"You're nosy," Alex replied.

"Well I did sit out on a fire escape for an hour last night waiting for your date to be over," Serena stated.

"The fire escape on Olivia's building?" Alex quickly asked.

"No!" Serena replied, "That's gross. We were on the fire escape across the alley from the warehouse. Waiting to put out the candles and cleaned up the mess."

"Aww, Serena," Alex smiled moving past the oranges, "You are the best friend ever."

"Remember that for the wedding," Serena replied.

"Serena," Alex smirked.

"Hey, I don't have my own wedding to look forward to," Serena replied, "I should at least get to look forward to yours."

Alex bit her lip as she stopped by the cream cheese Danishes before picking up a box, "Can I seriously ask you something?"

"Of course," Serena replied.

"Do you think it's too soon for me to suggest we move in together?" Alex asked, "I mean…it's just…"

Alex could hear the smile in Serena's voice, "If you think it's time and that it's what feels right, go for it."

"But…" Alex paused gathering her thoughts, "It feels right to me. But I don't know how she feels about it. I really don't want to freak her out."

"Alex," Serena calmly replied, "I can't tell you when the right time is. You'll know when it is."

Alex took a deep breath, "Thanks Serena. Even though that was no help at all."

Serena chuckled, "Just let me know the next time you need me to not help."

Alex smiled as she paid for the breakfast things she got and wandered back to Olivia's building and back up the stairs.

"You never told me how it went last night," Serena added.

"It was so amazing Serena," Alex replied, "It was the best night of my life. She's so perfect."

"What did the apartment look like?" Serena asked, "I only got to help with the warehouse."

"Who did the apartment?" Alex asked, opening the door. She closed it and made her way to the kitchen.

"Elliot and Kathy Stabler," Serena replied.

Alex set the bag on the counter, "Hmm, I've never met Kathy before. I guess now would be a great time huh?"

"Definitely," Serena added.

"There were candles everywhere," Alex remembered dreamily, "And pillows all over the floor and rose pedals."

"Aww," Serena smiled, "And let me guess, you woke up on the pillows."

"More or less," Alex replied, opening the bag.

Serena giggled, "Naked?"

"Hey, that's none of your business," Alex got down two glasses and pours orange juice before opening the box of Danishes.

"Alex got some last night," Serena chuckled.

"You better not be in earshot of anyone at the office," Alex warned.

"Don't worry," Serena replied, "No one's here, door's closed. What time are you coming in?"

"Liv's gonna drop me at my apartment on her way to work," Alex explained, "But I'm just going to swing by the office to pick up some things for trial on the way to the courthouse."

"Okay," Serena nodded, "You wanna do lunch?"

"Of course," Alex replied looking to her orange juice.

"Good," Serena replied, "I gotta go, Jack's coming and he doesn't look happy."

"Bye Serena," Alex added.

"Bye," Serena said before hanging up.

"I'll have to ask Alex," Olivia's voice started getting closer, "Bye, Elliot."

Olivia walked in the kitchen door to see Alex standing over a box to Danishes. Alex smiled, "Elliot call?"

Olivia nodded.

"Serena did too," Alex replied.

Olivia picked up a Danish and took a bite.

Alex leaned back on the counter, waiting for Olivia to ask her whatever she was supposed to ask. When all she got was silence, Alex crossed her arms, "What are you supposed to ask me?"

"Um," Olivia swallowed what was in her mouth and suddenly became very interested in the pastry in her hand, "Elliot and Kathy want to know if we want to double with them. Kathy really wants to meet you."

"Sounds fun," Alex smiled.

"Really?" Olivia asked, finally looking up at Alex.

Alex nodded, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. It's just a very serious couple thing to do."

"You're not serious?" Alex asked, although she knew the answer.

"Of course I am," Olivia sputtered quickly.

Alex smiled, "Then I don't see a problem because I am in this one hundred percent."

Olivia sighed quietly.

Alex hooked her fingers through Olivia's belt loops, pulling her close. "I love you. And I will tell you that everyday until the day I die."

Olivia dipped down and kissed Alex. She smiled blissfully, "I love you too."

Alex checked the clock on the stove, "Looks like we're gonna have to eat and run."

Olivia picked up the box of Danishes and led the way out the door. A few minutes later she pulled to a stop outside Alex's apartment. Alex leaned over and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia smiled. It felt so good to say that out loud.

"Oh and tell the guys I'm taking them out for drinks after work," Alex replied, "As a thank you."

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

Alex got out of the car and smiled, "Bye." She closed the door and walked to Sam who was holding the door open.

"Have a nice night Miss Cabot?" Sam asked, with a kind smile.

Alex nodded, "Thank you."

"Good morning Miss Cabot," David smiled as she walked to the elevator.

She turned to him, "Good morning."

"Nice date?" David asked.

Alex beamed, "Best date ever."


	25. Chapter 25

It was pointed out to me that the version of this chapter I posted first didn't go with what I'd written a long time ago. So I made a few minor changes to make it all make sense. Thank you ALMAC

* * *

Just as Olivia was walking in, Elliot was walking out. He caught her arm and pulled her into the elevator. "We got a case." 

Olivia nodded, "Where?"

"Close to Central Park," Elliot opened his notepad, "A lady heard screaming downstairs so she called the police. While she was on the phone with the operator she saw a man run out of here. Responding officers found the vic, curled up on her couch crying. It happened about twenty minutes ago."

"Okay," Olivia replied.

They pulled up to an old, elegant building. They ran up the stairs to where the victim was still sitting on the couch in a speechless ball.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked a uniform, walking to her.

"The lady upstairs said her name is Victoria," the officer replied.

"Victoria," Olivia said gently, "My name's Olivia. Are you okay?"

She still didn't speak, just stared straight forward.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Why don't you go talk to the witness? I'll be right up."

Elliot nodded and walked out. After getting the apartment number from a uniformed officer, he trotted up the stairs and down the hallway to the correct door. He knocked on the door.

The door was opened by an older woman. She was tall and regal looking with graying-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Elliot was sure she'd seen her before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler," Elliot replied, "Special Victims Unit."

The woman nodded, "Celine. C'min. Would you like something to drink?"

Elliot shook his head, "No thank you. I'm here to ask you about what you saw earlier."

Celine nodded, "Well, first I heard Victoria screaming. I would have gone down to see what was the matter, but I'm watching my grandkids." She gestured to a few kids sitting on the couch watching a movie in the living room, out of earshot. A few curious eyes were watching Elliot.

"Did you see the man's face?" Elliot asked.

Celine shrugged, "He looked back at the building, but I couldn't see his face clearly. He had dark hair and was wearing a black jacket. I did write down the license plate of his car though." She picked up a small piece of paper and handed it to Elliot.

"Thank you," Elliot nodded, "Did you hear him say anything to her?"

There was a knock on the open door and Olivia stepped in.

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia introduced herself before looking up from her notepad to see the woman standing in front of her.

Celine opened her mouth to return an introduction, but was interrupted by a small boy walking over to Olivia. "Hi 'Livia."

"Blake?" Olivia looked down.

Blake smiled innocently up at her and raised his arms. Olivia picked him up as three other children trotted over.

Celine raised an eyebrow at Olivia and the children.

"Olivia!" Paige smiled while the twins hugged her legs.

"Hey guys," Olivia smiled at the bunch huddled around her.

Paige saw the confused look on her grandmother's face and explained, "This is Olivia. She babysitted us with Aunt Alex one time."

"Oooh," it all registered to Celine. She finally remembered meeting Olivia before and noticed the confused look on her partner's face. "I'm Celine Cabot."

"Alex's mother?" Elliot asked, "That's why you look familiar."

Celine smiled gracefully.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. Alex's mom. She might not have felt so nervous seeing Celine Cabot again except for her naked, nighttime romp with Celine's daughter hours earlier. But Celine probably didn't know what happened and Olivia was definitely not going to tell her.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a little girl's voice. "When can you come play with us again?" Spencer asked.

"Can we play police again?" Logan asked.

Olivia knelt down and set Blake on the ground, "Well, right now I have to work, but maybe later I can come over and play."

"You promise?" Paige crossed her arms in true Cabot fashion.

Olivia looked up at Celine, "Do you mind?"

Celine beamed and shook her head, "Of course not, we'll be here all day."

Olivia looked back at the group, "I'll be here at lunch time okay?"

The children got excited and jumped up and down. "Yay!"

"Okay," Olivia smiled, "Go watch your movie."

They all nodded and scampered back to their movie.

Olivia stood up, looking at the other two adults. She peered over at her partner's notepad and asked, "Have you ran the plates yet?"

Elliot shook his head, "I'll go do that now." He took the piece of paper Celine wrote on and handed Olivia his notepad before walking out the door.

"Did you hear him say anything?" Olivia asked carefully.

Celine shook her head, "I only heard Victoria yelling 'stop. Go away' and it sounded like she said Gary."

Olivia pulled the pencil out of the notepad's spiral and wrote. "Have you seen Victoria with any men lately?"

Celine shook her head again, "I never really saw her with anyone. She worked all the time. She's a CPA for some big firm."

Olivia wrote all of this down and took a deep breath thinking. "Um… I think that's it. Thank you for your time Mrs. Cabot."

Celine nodded, "I'll see you at lunchtime."

Olivia smiled, "Of course. Do I need to bring anything?"

Celine shook her head, "But cookies do make friends in the Cabot household."

"Will do," Olivia chuckled and walked to the door. She looked over at the couch where the kids were watching her. She waved, "Bye guys. I'll see you at lunch."

They all waved.

"So noonish?" Olivia asked.

Celine smiled, "See you then, dear."

Olivia nodded and walked down the hallway to the stairs. When she found Elliot, he had already had someone run the license plate and she walked over as someone was reading the address over the radio.

Olivia scribbled it down and they went to the car, driving to the suspects address.

"It seems like the whole Cabot family loves you," Elliot stated with a smile.

Olivia couldn't help, but smile, "They're great. Of course I've only met those four kids, Alex's brother and now her mom."

"Those kids definitely love you," Elliot added.

"They're so cute," Olivia replied, "And so well behaved. And so smart. They're great kids."

A few minutes later, Elliot pulled to a stop outside the suspect's building. There was a man sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands.

"Gary?" Olivia called out.

The man's head jerked up. After he saw the badges hanging on their belts he took off running.

"Hey!" Elliot yelled, "Stop! Police!"

Olivia just focused on running. She had just passed Elliot and was within feet of the man. She finally reached out and grabbed his collar, whirling him onto a parked car.

"Gary Mueller," Elliot pulled out his handcuff, "You're under arrest for disrupting an officer in the course of duty. You have the right to remain silent…"

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks, filing paperwork and waiting for the lab results to get back on Mueller.

Elliot checked his watch, "You should leave soon."

Olivia glanced at the clock on the wall, "Yeah." She stood, "I have to get cookies on my way." She beamed, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Elliot smiled.

After picking up some cookies from a bakery on the way, Olivia stopped at the building. She unhooked her gun and put it in the glove compartment. After grabbing the cookies, she ran inside and up the stairs. She knocked on the door to where she would be dining with her favorite four people under the age of five.

She heard a few squeals of, "She's here!"

Olivia was flattered by the children's excitement. As far as she knew, no one had ever been that excited to see her.

The door slowly opened and Celine smiled. "Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. Cabot," Olivia timidly said, suddenly nervous without the protection of work surrounding her presence.

"Please call me Celine," Celine ushered Olivia in.

Olivia offered the box of cookies to Celine, "I brought cookies."

"Cookies!" the children smiled and nearly tackled Olivia.

"Not until after lunch," Celine took the box. She looked at Olivia, "I'll leave you five to play. Lunch will be ready shortly."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

Soon the children had her hands, dragging her down the hallway to the playroom.

They all built a city with blocks and moved cars between the buildings. Somehow a cow ended up in the middle of the street and the yellow Power Ranger accidentally knocked over a car. Olivia laughed at the stories the children told about how the cow got in the middle of the street and how the cow was going to save the Power Rangers from Mr. Freeze.

Some how, Cow Saves the Power Rangers from Mr. Freeze became Who Can Build the Tallest Tower.

Blake made himself comfortable in Olivia's lap, helping her stack blocks. Soon Paige's tower fell and one of the twins knocked over their tower, although they both blamed each other.

Paige, Logan, and Spencer started helping with Olivia and Blake's tower which turned into Everyone's Pyramid with a secret escape route for the one armed Jessie Bannon and the legless Jonny Quest action figures.

But one block too many turned into a tunnel collapse.

"Get the cow!" Olivia smiled.

Spencer grabbed the cow, who tunneled his way in and saved Jessie and Jonny.

They all cheered when Spencer held up the triumphant cow.

Celine appeared in the doorway, but wasn't noticed by the celebrating children or the laughing detective. She smiled at the group, while studying Olivia. She was wonderful with the children and Alex wouldn't stop talking about her. She seemed to fit right in with her family. And whoever made them happy, made her happy.

"Lunch time," she called.

The kids ran out of the room and to the kitchen.

Olivia smiled and stood up. Celine was looking at her. "Do they run everywhere?"

"Everywhere but bed," Celine answered with a smile.

Olivia laughed as she and Celine walked to the kitchen.

The children were already sitting at the table eating their sandwiches. There were two empty places with sandwiches at them.

Celine motioned to the chair between Paige and Logan. Olivia smiled and sat down. "Thank you."

After they ate, Olivia checked her watch. "I have to go back to work."

"Awws" were heard from around the table.

Everyone followed Olivia to the front door. After all the children hugged her, Celine unexpectedly pulled Olivia into her arms. Olivia relaxed in the motherly hug and smiled.

"Be careful dear," Celine told Olivia as she walked out the door.

"Yes ma'am," Olivia replied. She was sure she was smiling like an idiot all the way back to the precinct, but that was exactly the kind of thing that merited an idiot-grin.


	26. Chapter 26

"So this moving in thing," Serena asked, halfway into her salad, "Are you going ask or at least drop hints?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to- I don't know."

Serena looked over at Alex, "Okay. Pros of her living with you."

"She'll be there when I go to sleep and she'll be there when I wake up," Alex smiled wistfully, "I'll have a reason to look forward to going home…"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there because I'm sure you could go on for hours," Serena smirked, "Okay now, Cons of her living with you."

Alex sat silent for a moment, thinking.

"Anything?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Alex replied, "I'd have to share my bathroom."

"I'm sure she doesn't need the three hours it takes you to get ready in the morning," Serena offered.

"I do not take three hours," Alex retorted, then became thoughtful again, "I'd like to revise this little game of yours."

Serena nodded, "Okay."

"Cons of _asking_ her to live with me," Alex stated.

Serena shrugged, "She says no."

"Exactly," Alex replied.

"You're forgetting the pros," Serena took a sip of her water, "The pros being that she says yes."

Alex sighed and bit her lip, "I think I'm going to have to think on this more."

"Don't over think it," Serena warned as her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Southerlyn…yeah…okay, I'll be right there." She hung up, "I gotta go. I'll see you after work."

Alex looked at her watch, "I should drop by the precinct and see if they need anything."

"How was lunch?" Elliot asked, looking like he hadn't moved from his desk the entire time she was gone.

"Fantastic," Olivia replied, "I should take breaks to go play with little kids more often." She sat in her chair and leaned back.

The sound of heels on the floor resonated through the near empty squad room. They both looked at the door as Alex materialized.

She smiled at them and walked over.

"Hey," Olivia let a relaxed smile cross her lips.

"Hi," Alex smirked, "You know, I think my mom likes you more than she likes me."

Olivia chuckled, "She called you?"

Alex nodded doing her best imitation of her mother "That Olivia is a nice girl, Alex. Olivia is wonderful with the kids. Olivia's very pretty." Alex took her perch on Olivia's desk, "Seriously, she likes you more than me." Alex looked over at Elliot, "Hey, when did you and Kathy want to go out?"

He shrugged, "Anytime during the week. The weekend is off limits because it trespasses in Kathleen's social life."

Olivia smiled and looked at Alex, who shrugged, "I have nothing planned between now and," she paused, "ever."

Olivia chuckled, "How's tomorrow night?"

Elliot nodded, "Tomorrow night it is."

"Hey Cabot," Fin smiled to Alex as he walked in with Munch.

"Hey," Alex smiled back, "Are coming with us after work?"

"Free drinks?" Munch smirked, "Of course."

Alex looked back at Elliot and Olivia, "Are you two coming?"

Elliot nodded.

Olivia smirked and leaned back in her chair, "I don't know. I might have a date."

Alex raised an eyebrow, clearly relaying the message 'You better not' without words.

Olivia chuckled, "Of course I'm going."

"Good," Alex stood from her position on Olivia's desk and retrieved her bag, "I have to go, but I will see you all after work."

"Bye," a few of them called after her.

Hours came and went, everyone itching to get out of the office. Five o'clock rolled around and Munch got up, "O'Malley's?"

They all agreed and started heading out the door. Olivia got in the phone while she walked out with the guys.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Hey Alex," Olivia couldn't help, but smile at the sound of Alex's voice, "We're heading out now."

"I'm already on my way," Alex replied, happily.

"You sound like your in a good mood," Olivia stated, walking down the sidewalk with the guys in tow, not to discreetly listening in.

"Of course I am," Alex was beaming, "I just watched Trevor Langon make an ass of himself in court. It was all I could do to keep from laughing."

"Great," Olivia smiled. As they walked up to the front of O'Malley's she saw Alex's car park across the street.

"Hey there she is!" Fin smiled.

Alex closed her phone and walked gracefully across the street. She'd changed from her court attire into jeans and a deep green sweater. Olivia slid her phone into her pocket and smiled at Alex.

Olivia held out her arm and Alex wrapped both of her arms around it.

Alex cracked another pretzel and popped it into her mouth. This bar was so much more comfortable and welcoming than the lawyer bars she frequented before transferring to SVU.

"Serena couldn't come?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "She and Jack are working late on that courtroom shooting case."

"Oh," Olivia nodded. They all knew all about it because it was all over the news.

"We should set her up with someone," Alex took a sip of her bourbon, "She spends way too much time alone at home. She quoted _Will & Grace_ three times at lunch today."

"What's her type?" Munch asked.

"Uh…" Alex thought for a second, "She like cops and prosecutors."

"Has she dated anyone we know?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex knew the question Olivia was really asking, "Yes, we did date for about a week then decided we were better friends."

"So her type is tall, blonde, and beautiful?" Olivia smiled, placing her arm around Alex's shoulders.

Alex beamed, "You forgot brilliant."

"Tall, blonde, beautiful, and brilliant," Olivia corrected her previous sentence.

"I don't really know her type," Alex shrugged, "She's gone out with so many women. Just be on the lookout."

They all agreed.

"So Cabot," Elliot smiled, "You play pool?"

Alex shrugged with a mischievous smile. "I'm okay."

Elliot stood up, "C'mon. I'll show you how it's done." He walked over to the pool table.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek, "I'll be right back." She glided over to the pool table where Elliot was waiting.

"She's gonna mop the floor with him huh?" Fin asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Olivia paused with the beer bottle almost to her lips and replied with a smirk, "Oh yeah."

"How's domestic bliss?" Munch asked Olivia.

Olivia put her hands behind her head, "It's hardly domestic, yet."

"Yet?" Fin smirked.

Olivia shrugged with a radiant smile on her face, "We'll just wait and see."

"I don't think we've ever seen either one of you this happy," Munch commented.

"I don't remember ever being this happy," Olivia smiled. She glanced over at the blonde leaning on her pool stick, smiling at Elliot. Then she laughed at something Elliot said making her smile wider and her eyes shine brighter. It was the beautiful thing Olivia had ever seen.

Alex caught Olivia looking at her and gazed back lovingly, blue eyes twinkling. Alex mouthed _I love you_ before her attention was stolen by Elliot.

"I can't believe it," Elliot sunk into his chair, "She just hustled me."

"Elliot," Alex smiled, sitting in her chair next to Olivia, "No money was won and _you_ asked _me_ to play."

"Told you," Olivia smirked to Fin.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go," Munch added, standing. He looked at Alex, "Thanks for the drinks."

"No problem," Alex smiled.

Munch disappeared in a crowd towards the door.

"I think I'm gonna go too," Elliot added.

Fin agreed, "Me too."

Olivia looked at the blonde next to her, "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded.

They walked out together.

"Bye," Elliot said to Alex and Olivia.

"What makes you think I'm taking her home?" Alex asked playfully.

"Hey!" Olivia feigned a pout.

Elliot smiled at the two, "See you two tomorrow," He followed Fin back to the car.

Alex asked Olivia as they walked to her car, "Where to?"

Olivia looked at her over the roof of the car, "You're not taking me home?"

"If you want to…" Alex shrugged.

Olivia folded her arms on the roof and rested her chin on them. She replied with a smile, "Wherever you want to go, baby."

Alex couldn't help, but melt when Olivia smiled at her like that.

"Alex?" Olivia asked, realizing that Alex was no longer with her.

"Huh?" Alex asked back, snapping out of a daydream.

Olivia smirked, "Daydream?"

Alex nodded and opened her car door. She and Olivia got in at the same time.

"About what?" Olivia asked lightly.

"It wasn't anything dirty," Alex replied, starting the car.

"What was it?" Olivia asked as Alex pulled into traffic.

Alex smiled, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

Olivia took Alex's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, "Because I want to make all your daydreams come true."

Alex beamed as her heart soared. Olivia had to be the sweetest person in the world. Alex unconsciously drove to her own apartment and parked.

Olivia's eyes asked a silent question.

"I'll take you home in a little while if you want," Alex offered, laying her head on the steering wheel, "I just didn't get to see you all day."

Olivia stroked Alex's hair, "Of course, sweetie."

When Sam saw them walking in hand in hand, he smiled from ear to ear. "Miss Cabot. Miss Benson."

"Hi Sam," they answered him.

David pressed the button for the elevator from his desk, "Hello ladies."

"Hey David," Olivia smiled.

"How are you two this evening?" David set down his news paper.

"Great," Alex replied.

The elevator doors opened. "Have a nice night," David added.

Alex led Olivia in the apartment by the hand and kicked the door closed behind them. After kicking their shoes off Alex walked off to the bedroom and Olivia curiously followed.

Olivia watched Alex turn down the bed from the doorway. She also watched Alex strip down her to underwear and slip under the covers. Through the mess of sheet and blankets, Olivia's brown eyes made contact with the blue ones peeking out of the covers.

"Hold me?" Alex's voice timidly asked.

Olivia couldn't resist the blonde. Especially now. She walked over to the other side of the bed and took the outer layer of her clothes off. She hopped into bed next to Alex, who covered her with a blanket. Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman next to her.

"Daydream fulfilled," Alex murmured into Olivia's neck.

"This is it?" Olivia asked, "You're easy to please."

Alex chuckled, "Only for you."

It all felt so right to Olivia. Like this is exactly how everything was supposed to turn out. Laying in bed with Alex, holding her, loving her.


	27. Chapter 27

Alex soon fell asleep and Olivia didn't want to wake her so it seemed she was spending the night. Olivia stroked Alex's hair while thinking that it was probably a good idea to start leaving clothes here.

Olivia felt Alex shift a little in her sleep so she looked down at the sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. Olivia swept a few strand of hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead.

Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry," Olivia quietly said tucking a few hair behind Alex's ear, "I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

Alex took a deep breath and smiled up at Olivia, "It's okay." She placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips then laid her head back on Olivia's shoulder. Her finger tips danced around Olivia's collarbone. "Is there anywhere you've always wanted to go, but never did?"

Olivia thought for a minute, "Sure. I've never left the tri-state area."

"Anywhere in particular?" Alex asked lightly.

"Greece, Italy, Paris, London, you know the usual," Olivia replied, "Why?"

Alex shrugged, "Just curious." Alex propped her head up with her elbow and looked down at Olivia. She brought her hand up and stroked Olivia's cheek, "I love you."

Olivia's heart swelled every time she heard Alex tell her that. "I love you too." She lid her hand to the back of Alex's neck and pulled her in for a deep, heated kiss.

Alex started kissing and nibbling around Olivia's neck. Then she nuzzled her face into Olivia's neck.

Olivia held Alex closer. "I was thinking…"

"Uh oh," Alex smiled.

Olivia laughed, "Hey!"

Alex lifted her head to look at Olivia, "What were you thinking baby?"

"I was thinking that there's this cute little Italian place down the street," Olivia offered.

"Sounds great," Alex stretched, "Are we leaving or are they bringing it to us?"

"Whatever you want," Olivia ran her hand through Alex's hair continuing down her back.

Alex shook her head, "No you decide."

Olivia thought for a moment, "Do you have any good wine?"

"You do know who you're talking to right?" Alex smirked.

"Um…" Olivia pretended to think.

Alex pulled a pillow out from behind her and whacked Olivia with it. Olivia laughed and grabbed the pillow away from Alex, tossing it across the room.

Alex jumped on Olivia and they started wrestling. As they struggled, Alex smirked, "As I cop, I thought you'd be better at this."

Olivia rolled Alex onto her back and pinned her hands over her head, "What was that again?"

In a whirl of blonde hair and sheets, Olivia found herself on her stomach with both hands behind her back.

Alex wore a cocky smirk and leaned down to Olivia's ear, "I win."

"Where did you learn that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I-" Alex was cut off by Olivia flipping over and pushing Alex onto her back at the foot of the bed.

"Who wins now?" Olivia asked, her body flush with Alex's.

Alex smirked, "Still me." She wriggled her hands free and started tickling Olivia. Olivia squealed and squirmed off of Alex.

"Aaaaallleeeeex!" Olivia yelped.

"Do you give?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Who wins?" Alex smirked and continued her assault on Olivia.

"You do!" Olivia choked out.

Alex sat back, adorning the cocky smile she used in court.

They just looked at each other for a moment. Olivia noticed that Alex's eyes were far off somewhere.

"Fantasizing Counselor?" Olivia smiled.

A slow grin passed over Alex's face, "You could say that."

"Anything I could help with?" Olivia sat up taking Alex's in her own.

Alex looked deep into Olivia's eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at their joined hands, "Um, I'm just gonna put it out there. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a suggestion. But I've been thinking a lot about how much time we spend together…"

"Alex?" Olivia urged Alex on, watching Alex's sudden nervousness.

Alex gulped, "It wouldn't even have to be in the same room. Just the proximity would be nice. And having someone around…" Alex paused, halting her babbling, "Move in with me?"


	28. Chapter 28

It took a while for Olivia's mind catch up to Alex's words.

Alex closed her eyes and bit her lip. She can't remember ever being this nervous in her life. Not when Branch or Donnelly barked at her to get in their office. Not when she was opening the admissions letter she got from Columbia. Not when the first time she was first chair on her own case. Not even all those things put together described how Alex felt. This was the most nerve-wracking thing she'd ever done in the entirety of her life.

And damn Olivia was waiting a long time to reply.

"Alex," Olivia softly said, "Open your eyes."

Alex slowly opened her eyes, but didn't look at Olivia's face. She instead stared at their intertwined hands.

"Are you gonna look at me?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex's eyes slowly traveled up Olivia's arm, over her shoulder, up her neck, and finally rested on Olivia's face. There was a small smile tugging at the corner of Olivia's mouth. She pulled Alex, by her hands, closer and gave her a soft kiss.

When she pulled away she rested her forehead on Alex's, "I would love to move in with you."

Relief washed over Alex and ever tensed muscle in her body relaxed.

"So food?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Alex laughed at Olivia. She'd just asked her the biggest question of her life and Olivia was already thinking about food.

Alex stood up and pulled Olivia up with her, "Let's go."

"Go?" Olivia asked, "I though you wanted to stay in."

"You've lived here a whole minute. I wouldn't want you to get tired of it already," Alex smirked.

Olivia beamed and kissed Alex.

As they sat at a small table for two at the Italian restaurant down the street, smiling like fools, Olivia finally breeched the subject again, "So what are we going to do with all my crap?"

"Well, when I said move in," Alex smiled, "I meant bring your crap with you."

Olivia chuckled, "You know what I mean. There's not room for two couches."

"Which couch do you like better?" Alex asked, "Honestly. My couch won't be offended."

"I don't know," Olivia shrugged, "I have to sit on it again."

Alex linked her fingers with Olivia, "Well, you know if we put it in our apartment, we'll do more than sit on it right?"

Olivia smirked, "Right, we should go _more than sit_ _on it _after dinner."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Liv," Alex ran her thumb over Olivia's knuckles. She hadn't stopped smiling since Olivia agreed to move in with her. "Sam and David are going to be happy."

Olivia chuckled, "Yeah. Now they can stop asking me when I'm gonna move in with you."

"Speaking of which," Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, "When do you want to move your _crap_ over?"

Olivia shrugged, "This weekend?"

"I'm sure I can get Nathan to help us," Alex nodded, "Serena will come, but she'll just tell everyone where to put stuff."

Olivia laughed, "Well, Elliot and Munch have helped me every time I've moved since I joined SVU. And Fin helped after he joined. So I'm sure we have them. So that's four people and us."

"Yeah, but only two of those four are actually going to work," Alex smirked.

Olivia nodded, "Last time I moved, the only thing Munch lifted for a lamp."

Alex giggled.

The food came and they continued to talk while they ate. "Which bed are we going to use?" Olivia asked.

Alex weighted it out in her head, "We could keep both of them and put the one we don't want to use in the guest room. Then we can just get rid of the bed that's already in there."

Olivia nodded, "Okay. After work this week, are you gonna help me pack?"

"Of course," Alex smiled.

After dinner, retrieved Alex's car keys so they could go to the soon vacant apartment that once belonged to Olivia.

Olivia unlocked the door and let Alex in. Once the door was closed, Alex attacked Olivia with her lips. Olivia's back hit the door with a soft thud. Alex pulled untucked Olivia's shirt and started unbuttoning her pants.

Once again Olivia was having a hard time thinking with Alex's mouth on her, but was able to get out a sentence, "I thought we were supposed to do this on the couch."

Alex smirked and guided Olivia backwards, before pushing Olivia back on the couch.

A few hours later, Alex laid back on the floor, exhausted, naked, breathing hard, and lightly glistening. Olivia rolled onto her side and looked at Alex.

Alex looked back smiling, "Wow."

"Really wow," Olivia smiled back.

"Okay so what's the verdict?" Alex asked.

"Well, we tried out the couch, my bed, the dining room table, and the kitchen counter, but I'm pretty sure that was just for fun," Olivia chuckled, "I vote for my couch, your bed, and my dining room table."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"Really?" Olivia asked, "No objections?"

Alex shook her head, "I love your couch and your dining room table. We just need to find a few more chairs that go with it."

Olivia agreed and kissed Alex.

"Let's go home," Alex smiled.

They stood up and got dressed. Olivia grabbed as much of her clothes as she could carry and followed Alex down to her car.

Once they got home, they changed and cuddled on the couch. Alex was flipping through channels and Olivia was just stroking Alex's hair.

"Oh my God! Is it really almost Valentine's Day?" Alex asked.

Olivia thought for a second, "Yeah I guess it is."

"Well then you need to keep that night open," Alex kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Wow two dates in a row," Olivia smiled.

"Two?" Alex turned to look at Olivia.

"We're going out with Elliot and Kathy tomorrow night remember?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Olivia answered, "I've never doubled with them before."

"Never?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head, "I've never really wanted them to meet anyone before."

"And I've already met Elliot?" Alex asked with a smile.

"No," Olivia took Alex's hand and kissed it, "My mom's gone. Elliot's like my big brother. They're the only family I have and you're really important to me. "

Alex's eyes filled with emotion and softly kissed Olivia. "Let's go to bed."

Olivia followed Alex down their hallway, into their bedroom, and into their bed.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Alex woke up at her usual time without the aid of her alarm clock. She smiled at Olivia who was still asleep with an arm draped over Alex's stomach. With a light kiss on Olivia's forehead, Alex slipped out of bed, turned off her alarm, and padded to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Once she was showered, Alex threw on matching bra and underwear and started to blow dry her hair. After she was done, she peeked out the bathroom door to see if she woke the sleeping detective, and smiled when she saw she hadn't. Once her hair was done and her minimal make-up was applied, she went to the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee. She carried one back to the bedroom and set it on Olivia's nightstand before crawling back into bed with the sleeping detective.

"It's time to wake up," Alex said in soothing voice, as the showered Olivia's face and neck with light kisses and stroked her thigh.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open.

Alex smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Olivia smiled back. She pulled Alex in for a deep good morning kiss.

When they pulled away, Alex brought her hand up from Olivia's thigh up to gently caress the detective's face. "You're coffee's on the nightstand and the shower's all yours. There's bagels in the kitchen and I promise I'll cook breakfast tomorrow. I almost forgot about my meeting with Donnelly this morning."

Olivia beamed, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Do you need anything else?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Olivia replied, "What time do you have to leave?"

"Soon," Alex took Olivia's hand in her own

"What's your meeting about?" Olivia asked reaching over to grab her coffee, then turning back to Alex.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm sure I screwed something up. She usually only has these meeting to yell at me. I didn't think she actually liked me until she hugged me before the whole Sheppard ordeal."

"You haven't screwed anything up that I know of," Olivia smiled.

Alex laughed, "You're very reassuring."

Olivia kissed Alex one last time before they both got out of bed. Just as Olivia was stepping out of the bathroom in a towel, Alex slipped her second shoe on.

"Bye, baby," Olivia kissed Alex as she walked to the door, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex grinned before walking out the door.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Olivia asked, her partner when she got to work.

"Kathy thought I'd be nice to go to nice dinner and a show," Elliot offered.

Olivia nodded, "Sounds fun."

"Yeah," Elliot set a file down, "Kathy wanted to dress up and go out."

Olivia smiled, "Oh, I have a question."

"I have an answer," Elliot replied, sitting up in his chair.

"Can you help my move my stuff this weekend?" Olivia asked.

"Move it where?" Elliot asked. Then he got it. His mouth hung open and a smile formed on his face, "Alex's apartment?"

"Yeah," Olivia beamed, "She asked me last night."

"Good for you," Elliot gave her a brotherly grin, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks El," Olivia replied.

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it Olivia was on her way home to get ready for her date tonight.

Olivia said hi to Sam and David and turned to David while she waited for the elevator.

"When are you moving in?" David asked with a smirk.

"This weekend," Olivia smiled.

David looked genuinely surprised, "Really?"

Olivia nodded. She felt like telling everyone that she ever met that she was moving in with Alex.

"Congratulations," David smiled.

"Thanks," Olivia beamed and got on the elevator.

When she unlocked the door with her key, she kicked off her shoes and closed the door behind her. Alex's briefcase and shoes were by the door. "Alex?"

"I'm in the bedroom!" Alex called back.

Olivia followed her voice and found a mound of clothes a few feet from the doorway and Alex sorting through the hanging clothes in the closet.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, taking off her gun and badge and setting them on the nightstand that was now hers.

"I'm making room in the closet for your clothes," Alex picked out a hideous looking, multicolored sweater, "This is ridiculous. I still have some of my clothes from high school." She threw the sweater in the pile.

Olivia walked into the closet and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind. "You're so sweet." She kissed Alex's neck.

Alex leaned back into Olivia. "It's only fair that you get half the closet. And it was exactly the motivation I needed to clean out my closet."

"Well, we're meeting Elliot and Kathy at the restaurant at six-thirty," Olivia rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, "Then we're going to see a show."

"What show?" Alex asked.

"I dunno," Olivia replied, "Kathy got tickets from her friend who's a stage manager at some theatre."

Alex turned around in Olivia's arms and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, "Sounds fun. How was your day today?"

Olivia shrugged, "The usual. How was your day?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Alex kissed Olivia.

"Mmm," Olivia said between kisses, "We should start…getting dressed."

"You know what comes before getting dressed?" Alex smiled slyly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Alex's hands dropped to Olivia's belt loops, "Getting undressed."

After getting undressed and a shared shower, they started getting ready.

"I'm so happy to have another couple to go out with," Kathy smiled at Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "I'm glad Liv finally has someone who makes her that happy."

"There they are," Kathy smiled at the door.

Alex and Olivia walked over hand in hand.

Elliot and Kathy stood up. Elliot hugged Olivia, then Alex and Kathy hugged Olivia. Olivia smiled, "Kathy this is Alex. Alex this is Kathy."

They shook hands.

"It's so great to finally meet you," Kathy told Alex.

"It's great to meet you too," Alex replied.

They sat and ate, chatting and laughing.

They walked out of the restaurant an hour later, full and a little buzzed off the wine. "You didn't have to pay for dinner," Kathy told Alex as they walked ahead of the detectives.

"It was the least I could do," Alex replied.

"I'm glad they get along," Olivia mentioned to Elliot.

"Me too," Elliot smiled. He bumped his partner with his shoulder, "So tell me about your newfound domestic bliss."

Olivia couldn't help, but beam, "It's only been twenty-four hours, but it's wonderful. When I woke up, she brought me coffee and when I got home from work today, she was cleaning out her closet so there'd be room for my clothes."

"Her clothes take up that much space?" Elliot asked.

"Two closets full," Olivia replied, "But now just one and a half."

"Oh no," Elliot breathed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot chuckled, "I just pictured a bunch of little Benson-Cabots running around."

"We're nowhere close to there," Olivia laughed.

"It'd be like a little army of super crime fighting children," Elliot went on, laughing the whole time, "With the skills of a cop and the cunning of a prosecutor. And little leather jackets and glasses."

Olivia couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her mouth, picturing little babies in colored diapers, capes, and Alex's glasses.

Alex and Kathy looked back at them. "What are you two giggling about back there?" Kathy asked.

"Nothin'," Elliot smiled at his wife innocently.

Alex caught Olivia's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Olivia smiled back giving Alex a wink.

The group found themselves outside the theatre. "Here we are," Kathy announced.

"Talk Radio?" Olivia asked. Sure, she'd heard of it and had driven past the sign before, but she had no idea what it was about.

"I've been waiting to see this," Alex smiled, "It's supposed to be really good."

They all took their seats and got comfortable for Alex that meant holding Olivia's hand and laying her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Throughout the show, Olivia would bring Alex's knuckles to her lips and gently kiss them or she'd kiss the top of Alex's head.

"That was pretty good," Elliot admitted as they walked out.

"Did anyone else notice that the tall guy with the dark hair on stage looked eerily like Trevor Langon?" Alex asked.

Elliot shook his head, "Not really."

"I don't think so," Olivia replied with a leer, "Maybe you've spend a little to much time staring at Langon."

"Well, if the man didn't like the sound of his own voice so much, I wouldn't have to see him half as much," Alex replied, "It's like he tries to dictate a novel every time he speaks."

Olivia put her arm around Alex's shoulders, "If you want I can get you a dart board with Langon's face on it."

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia, "That would be great."

"So what are you two doing for Valentine's Day?" Kathy asked Alex and Olivia.

Olivia shrugged.

"It's a surprise, "Alex explained.

Kathy smiled, "That so romantic."

"If surprises are romantic," Olivia smirked to her partner, "Elliot's definitely romantic."

Elliot looked completely bewildered and Kathy looked confused.

Olivia chuckled, "You got some dinner planned tomorrow, right partner?" She winked at him with a sly smile.

"Really?" Kathy looked up at Elliot.

Elliot nodded understanding what Olivia was hinting at.

"Excuse us," Elliot told Kathy and dropped back with Olivia.

Once Alex and Kathy were a few yards ahead of them, Elliot looked at his partner.

"I know you didn't plan anything so Alex go some people to set a up a romantic dinner for you and Kathy in your backyard tomorrow night," Olivia smiled, "All you have to do is get Kathy and the kids out of the house around five."

"You didn't have to," Elliot grinned.

"I didn't," Olivia replied, "I said Alex did it."

"She didn't have to," Elliot corrected himself.

"She wanted to thank you and Kathy for what you did for our first date," Olivia smiled at her girlfriend who was laughing with Kathy.

The couples went their separate ways. Alex followed Olivia into their building into the elevator.

"That was fun," Alex leaned on the rail and looked at Olivia, "We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely," Olivia replied as the door opened.

* * *

The little super crime fighting babies thing was inspired by blondjustice's Supergirls wallpaper on LJ. I cracked up when I saw it. 


	30. Chapter 30

The first half of the next day was almost identical to the previous one except for Alex made breakfast as promised and served it to Olivia in bed.

Later at the precinct, a boy's mother came in to report that he'd been molested. They set up a sting for the next day when the molester got back to town, but now there wasn't much they could do for Sam Cavanaugh.

Alex was exhausted from a long day in court when she walked into her office. There were a dozen red roses on her desk next to a box of chocolates. She smiled slowly.

Olivia was sitting at her desk, leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling, giving her eyes a rest from the black and white of the paperwork she'd been staring at for hours. Her phone ran interrupting her break.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"You're sweet," Alex smiled into the phone, while opening her box of chocolates.

Olivia smiled, "Did you just get to your office?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "Judge Bradley called us up to the bench twice."

"For what?" Olivia asked, "Did you curse at a defense attorney again?"

"No," Alex giggled, "Kressler kept objecting to everything I was saying. Bradley told him to can it. Anyway, I was just calling to thank you."

"You're welcome baby," Olivia smiled. Heads turned after Olivia said 'baby'.

"I love you," Alex said, popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"I love you too," Olivia replied, "Bye." Olivia hung up her phone and looked around at all the men staring at her.

"Baby?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia picked up a pen and threw it at him, "Like you've never said it your wife."

"She's your wife now?" Fin teased.

Another pen flew at Fin's head. "You guys seriously need to get a life."

Elliot looked at his watch, "I gotta go get Kathy and the kids out of the house." Elliot stood and put on his jacket, "Tell Alex thank you again."

Olivia nodded, "No problem."

Elliot walked out leaving Olivia alone with Munch and Fin.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Munch asked Olivia.

"Not for another hour," Olivia replied, "Why? You two have somewhere to be?"

"No," Fin smirked.

"But thanks for pointing it out," Munch added.

Olivia smiled, "I'll buy you a teddy bear if it'll make you feel better."

"I want a white one with a red heart," Munch stated, keeping a straight face.

"Done," Olivia nodded.

After another hour of paperwork, Fin walked over to Olivia. "I think you're date's here."

Olivia swiveled around in her chair to see Alex walking in, wearing jeans and a sweater. "I thought I was supposed to meet you at home."

Alex smiled, "You were, but I couldn't wait."

Olivia chuckled. She straightened up her desk and locked the drawers. "I'm ready."

"Bye guys," Alex waved to Munch and Fin, before walking out with Olivia on her tail.

Once they were in the car, Alex pulled a pair of Olivia's jeans out of the backseat and dropped them in her lap.

"Do I have to change now?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded and took off.

Olivia deftly changed in the front seat before checking outside to see where they were going. She tried to figure out where they could possibly be heading, but was coming up totally blank.

"If I ask where we're going will you tell me?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "We're almost there. You can wait a few minutes."

"Says who?" Olivia pretended to be offended.

Alex smirked, "Says me."

Olivia looked out the window, they were close to the bay. Alex pulled into a bay yard where a few docks extended into the river.

Alex parked in the vacant lot and Olivia looked at her, "There's no one here."

"Give it a minute," Alex opened her door and got out. She opened up the backseat and got out a blanket.

Olivia got out and followed Alex to the dock. She gave her lover a questioning look.

Alex chuckled, "Be patient."

The sun was starting to go down and it glimmered orange on the water.

Olivia looked around the river before finally seeing a large white boat round a corner out of seemingly nowhere and start towards them. It neared a few seconds later and docked at the end of the dock they were standing on.

The boat had an awning that stretched across the back half of the boat and a small table set up in the front covered in a white table cloth with a single rose in a glass vase in the middle.

"Miss Cabot," a man on the boat in a uniform nodded. He roped an anchor on the dock and pulled the boat flush to the dock.

Alex smiled and pulled a stunned Olivia into the boat by the hand.

Once they were safely on the boat, the uniformed man retrieved his roped and pushed off of the dock. The boat quietly motored away.

"Would you like dinner to be served now Miss Cabot?" the man asked.

Alex nodded and led Olivia to the table as the man disappeared under the awning.

As soon as Olivia regained coherent speech, she looked at her lover, "This is amazing Alex."

Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia, "Not even half as amazing as you."

The man in the uniform returned with a cart with two covered plates on it, two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. He set a plate in front of each woman and removed the lids. After pouring their wine, the man disappear with the cart.

"You are so full of surprises," Olivia mused out loud.

Alex smiled, picking up her fork, "Good surprises?"

"The best surprises," Olivia replied.

Alex wore a smug smile. "I save the best ones for you."

They ate quickly with minimal talking as the sun went down. Once they were done the man came back and cleared their places.

Alex leaned on the table and took a long sip of her wine. Olivia watched her, mesmerized by the blonde's graceful movements.

Alex caught Olivia's eyes and smiled. She carefully took Olivia's hand and stood, the almost forgotten blanket tucked under arm and her glass of wine in her other hand. Alex pulled her to a small bench what was positioned on the very front of the boat.

Once they were situated with the blanket wrapped snuggly around them, they looked out at the city lit up in front of them. It was one thing to see it on a postcard or the intro to your favorite TV show, but to see it at night from the river was breathtaking.

Alex smiled when she saw Olivia's eyes light up the way they did when they walked into Coney Island. Every chance she got, she'd do something to make Olivia's eyes light up like that. Take her anyone, do anything.

Olivia looked back at Alex, "This is…so much more than anyone has ever done for me. It's so beautiful Lex."

Alex softly stoked Olivia's face with her free hand, "I'd do anything for you."

"I love you," Olivia tentatively pressed her lips against Alex's, before intensifying the kiss.

They snuggled and watched the skyline move in front of them, showing them every angle of the beautifully lit up island.

A gust blew across the water and Alex shivered. Olivia pulled Alex into her lap and pulled the blanket over Alex's shoulders.

"You're a wonderful person Olivia Benson," Alex breathed.

"You are a beautiful person Alexandra Cabot," Olivia smiled.

Shivers shot up Alex's spine, but not from the cold. She wondered if she's ever get used to Olivia calling her beautiful. She hoped not.

Once they'd fully circled the island, they came back to the dock they left from. The man in the uniform appeared again and helped them out of the boat. He smiled, "Have a nice night."

"You too," Alex waved back at him.

When they got home, they engaged in a round of slow, thoughtful love-making before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own 'Guilt' although it is one of the best SVU episodes of all time.

* * *

After the botched sting, Alex could feel her shoulders tense. This one was going to be long and excruciating. She set her jaw and walked into the interview room.

A few minutes later, Sam Cavanaugh ran out of the room and Alex scampered after him. _It's way too early to be screwing up this bad,_ Alex mentally scolded herself.

When Sam and his mother were out the door, Alex grabbed her briefcase and walked out not bothering to say anything to those she left in her wake.

This annoying paperwork was just sitting on her desk as she tapped her pen. There had to be some way to get Sam to testify in front of a Grand Jury. She dropped her pen and grabbed her phone and keys on her way out the door.

Alex took deep breaths as she watched Linda Cavanaugh talk to her sun. She hated to put anyone through this, but Sam is just a kid. His eyes watched his mother and then he jaw set. Alex knew he was going to do it.

She went home to find Olivia already asleep. She smiled, stripped and climbed in next to her. Olivia instinctively draped an arm around Alex, who snuggled into her.

"Time to wake up," Alex stroked Olivia's hair, caressing Olivia's jaw with her lips.

Olivia smiled before she opened her eyes. After their usual morning kiss, Alex handed Olivia her coffee and took of sip of her own.

"How'd it go with Sam last night?" Olivia asked.

Alex took a deep breath, "He's gonna do it."

"Brave kid," Olivia commented.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Alex strode into court that day as if she owned the place, as usual and confidently took her place. Once Sam had done his part, the judge ordered a recess for lunch.

"…I don't think it will take very long to get an indictment," Alex explained to Sam and his mother.

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked walking up to them.

Alex smiled proudly at Sam, "Sam did great."

"Can we go now?" Linda asked.

Alex nodded, "I'll call you as soon as we know."

"You did good," Elliot patted Sam on the shoulder.

Alex looked past Elliot and saw Barnett walking towards them, "Damn it."

Elliot walked over to him to usher him past Sam, with a look on his face that said, 'if you say one word to that kid you're dead.' "Keep walking dirt bag."

Alex wasn't quite sure where all the commotion was coming from, but the yelling was getting closer, "You're gonna burn in hell you sick son of a bitch!"

At some point the back of Barnett's head came in violent contact with Alex's forehead, sending her tumbling to the floor.

_I swear to God if someone hits me in the head again, other people's head with roll_, Alex thought as she got her wits about her.

Elliot was helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Alex dusted off her suit. She reached up and touched where it hurt. It was warm and wet, "You've got to be kidding me."

Elliot looked at Alex's forehead, "It looks like it opened up that cut you got from that chair to the head. And maybe made it a little bigger. Let's take you by the emergency room just in case."

"First I have to go ask for a continuance," Alex stated and walked toward the presiding judge's chambers.

The blood was all the judge need to grand the continuance. Elliot had Alex in his car and at the hospital in less than ten minutes.

"Liv's gonna want to kill someone," Elliot smiled to Alex who was being attended to by a doctor.

"Don't tell her about it. I'll explain everything when I get home tonight," Alex couldn't help, but smile, "You know I could press charges against Barnett. It was the back of his head that did this. Which reminds me," she looked up at the doctor, "You disinfected that right?"

The doctor nodded politely.

"But if you sued him you'd have to give up this case," Elliot leaned on the door frame, "And do you really want someone else trying this one?"

"Hell no," came Alex's answer, "This bastard is going down, one way or another."

"My client has elected not to file assault charges against his attacker," Kessler told Alex as they walked through the DA's office.

Alex gave him her classic, you-can't-be-serious eyebrow raise before retorting, "How extremely considerate of him considering he doesn't even have a scratch on him."

This man is unbelievable. The rest of the conversation went on as Alex expected. Kessler wanted to plead him down and Alex almost laughed in his face. Well, there was a bit of a smile on her face.

After her meeting with Sam, Alex called Olivia.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"Hey," Alex sighed into the phone, "Are you home?"

"No," Olivia replied, "I'm almost done with this list of potentials. I'll be home in a couple hours."

"Don't stay out too late," Alex smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia smiled back.

Sleep is exactly what Alex needed. Tomorrow was a new day with new problems, but tonight it was just her and her bed, and of course Olivia a little later.

A phone jerked her out of her peaceful sleep. She reached over and picked up the house phone, "Hello?"

She remembers walking into the hospital, again, then after that it was a whirlwind of shouting. She could feel Olivia pull her out of danger, but she doesn't remember exactly what happened. The next thing she remembered was sitting in the chair next to Olivia's desk, staring at her feet.

Elliot was talking and then Cragen was talking, but the wheels in Alex's head were moving too fast for her to hear anyone else, "I want to know if Barnett had any contact with him. Dump the phone the phones."

"Already did it. Barnett didn't call Sam," Munch added, "Other way around."

After that, the whirling came back into Alex's ears. She came back to the present to answer a few questions from Cragen and note that Olivia was the only one defending her idea of coercion.

After walking out of Sing Sing, Alex rubbed her temples. She'd never had a headache this bad in her life. She opened the door to her car and threw the briefcase in the backseat. She looked over at the detectives who had parked next to her, "Go see if Linda Cavanaugh will give you consent to search her apartment."

Alex got in her car and drove off, leaving the two detectives to look after her.

"I'm really worried about Alex," Olivia told Elliot while they were in the car on their way to the hospital, "We've never seen her like this. I think she's gotten too wrapped up in this case."

"She blames herself for it," Elliot added, "You've done it, I've done it. We all have. I'm sure Alex still has the presence of mind to know when to bring herself back."

As much as Olivia wanted to believe Elliot, part of her knew something bad was going to happen.

Alex paced around the precinct. This was not happening. This whole case was going down the toilet. "Did you tell her what you were looking for?"

"You mean before or after she started yelling for security?" Elliot asked.

"Does it matter?" Alex couldn't believe that they'd given up like that, "Write her a note and slip it under the door, leave a message on the answering machine."

"Do you really think she cares about helping us make out case?" Olivia asked from her seat on her desk.

There was fire behind Alex's icy blue eyes, "Make her care."

Olivia was taken aback. Sure she'd fought with Alex before. Even after they got together, but she'd never seen Alex look this, for lack of a better word, crazed.

All she could do what watch Alex and Elliot yell at each other before Cragen stepped in and tried to talk some sense into Alex.

It seemed to work because Alex picked up her briefcase and left.

Cragen shook his head, "She's taken this one to heart. We need to stop her before she does something stupid."

"Where are you?" Olivia asked Alex on the phone, when she got home and found it empty.

"I'm still at my office," Alex replied, "I don't think I can make it home tonight."

"I'm getting really worried about you sweetie," Olivia added.

Alex took a deep breath, "I'm fine. I promise." She paused, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Olivia replied, "We all know you're stressed about this. But I think you're too far in this one. It's getting to you."

"I'll be fine," Alex stated, "You should get some sleep."

"Okay," Olivia sat on their bed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex echoed and then hung up.

As time went on, Alex felt more desperate. The next morning, Petrovsky had denied her continuance and her warrant. She sat on her office couch thinking. There was only one way should could do this.

"Are there any restrictions on the search warrant?" Olivia asked, Alex.

"Nope. Whatever you can find," Alex replied and watched the detectives get to work.

After they arrested Barnett, Elliot and Olivia were pretty happy with themselves. Until Fin warned them, "Dad's mad."

"Get your asses in my office," Cragen yelled.

Olivia couldn't believe it when she found out Alex didn't really have a search warrant and Elliot looked just as stunned.

"Are you saying Cabot told you she had a search warrant?" Cragen asked.

Elliot was the first to speak, "I don't remember."

"Don't give me that crap," Cragen snapped.

Olivia's mind started trying to come up with ways to cover for Alex.

"She did that to protect us," Olivia stated.

"What are you now her lawyer?" Cragen quipped.

Olivia desperately want to say something else, but rationality took over and she continued to defend Alex.

"Motion to suppress evidence is denied," Petrovsky said.

Alex felt a new wave of energy surge through her. She'd gone through forty-eight hours with no sleep, but finally something swung her way.

Alex only half-listened when Petrovsky ranted on. She knew what she did was wrong and on any other day she would have never thought of it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

When she walked out of the courtroom, she almost froze. Elliot and Olivia were standing outside, but more importantly Olivia.

Now she had some serious explaining to do.

"I am sorry," Alex solemnly stated.

"No you're not," Olivia was still mad at Alex's antics and still worried about Alex's state of mind.

"I'm sorry you were ever in the middle of this," Alex honestly confessed, "But you're right, I'm not sorry about the rest."

Alex caught Olivia's eyes, hoping things were still okay between them. The thing that she saw stung her more than anything else that could have been there. Disappointment. She couldn't bare to look at her anymore so she excused herself, "I have to go. I have an arraignment."

Olivia unlocked the door and walked in. She listened for any sound indicating Alex was there. She heard a small sniffle come in the direction of their bedroom. Olivia cautiously walked back to the bedroom and found Alex, sitting on the window sill, staring out into the city as tears streaked down her face.

"Alex," Olivia whispered.

At the sound of the voice Alex quickly tired to wipe away her tears.

All her anger dissipated when she saw Alex crying. Olivia took a careful step closer and tried to catch Alex's eyes, "This may be a stupid question, but what's wrong?"

Alex shrugged and crossed her arms defensively, "It's nothing."

Olivia pulled Alex into her body, "I know why you did what you did. You felt guilty."

"I still do," Alex said into Olivia's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," Olivia tried to sooth Alex.

Alex took a deep breath in Olivia's arms before pulling away, "I am so sorry."

Olivia knew what she was talking about, "You're the one that said what we do at work doesn't change what we have here."

Alex sat on the bed, "You know, I don't think that works as well as I wanted it too."

Olivia got on her knees and leaned on Alex's knees, "Whatever happens, at work or here, I'll always love you."

Tears started to fall down Alex's face again. She slid onto the floor and Olivia caught her, leaning back against the bed to let Alex cry herself to sleep before putting her in bed and getting in herself.

* * *

I kinda tried this new thing. It's only for this chapter, so if you hate it don't worry about it. It's meant to be sporatic and kinda jumpy. I was trying to get into Alex's mindset. To me it seemed everything was getting jumbled up and smashed together and all kinds of messed up with Alex. Anyway if it sucked don't sweat it, this is the only time i'm doing it. 


	32. Chapter 32

Alex woke up the next morning and slid out of bed. She started the coffee, and toasted a bagel for Olivia. She went back to the bedroom where she crawled back into bed and woke Olivia up.

The second Olivia's eyes met Alex's she asked, "Are you okay?"

Alex put on a brave face for Olivia and nodded. She kissed Olivia lightly, "Since I have time now, do you want me to go over to your apartment and start packing."

"Sure," Olivia couldn't stop the smile from creeping across her face.

Alex smiled because Olivia was smiling, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Olivia pulled Alex to her body, "Because I get to move in, officially, with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You forgot a few things," Alex corrected.

Olivia punctuated each of Alex's attributes with a kiss, "I get to move in with the most caring, intelligent, loving, wonderful, amazing woman in the world."

"That's more like it," Alex kissed Olivia one last time before having to drag her, kicking and screaming, out of bed. Well, the kicking and screaming was more like laying limp and groaning.

Once she was dressed, feed and caffeinated Olivia was ready for her day. "Are you going to be okay today?"

Alex nodded, "Today I think I can handle. It's the other twenty-nine days that are worrying me." She rested her hands on Olivia's hips, "I'm gonna drop by the precinct around lunch today to talk to Elliot."

"Okay," Olivia nodded. She knew Alex wouldn't feel better until she talked this through with Elliot. "What else are you gonna do today?"

"I'm gonna go pick up some boxes," Alex stated, "Then head to your apartment to pack all your crap."

Olivia smiled, "Sounds like fun. Too bad I'm gonna miss it."

"Oh don't think you're getting out of it," Alex tried to keep a straight face, "You're coming over after work."

"Okay," Olivia kissed Alex, "I love you. I'll see you after work."

"I love you too," Alex replied, "Be careful."

Around lunch, Alex strolled into the precinct from the elevator to come face to face with Cragen. He smiled fatherly, "How ya feelin'?"

"I've been better," Alex replied.

"Well, I have to warn you," Cragen stated, "That I've been told by Donnelly to chase you out of here when you come sneaking around."

"I'll just be here a second," Alex explained, "I have to talk to Elliot."

Cragen smiled and patted her on the arm, "I won't chase you out of here, just don't let Donnelly catch you."

Alex smiled, "Thanks Don."

She walked past him and soon found herself a few feed from Elliot and Olivia's desks. They were both working on paperwork, too busy to know it was lunchtime.

"Elliot?" Alex called carefully.

He and his partner looked up at the mention of his name. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

Alex walked over to him, "Look, I came to apologize. I'm really, really sorry." She took an envelope out of her coat pocket and handed it to Elliot, "Peace offering."

Elliot didn't look down in the envelope, "I understand why you did what you did. And I forgive you."

"So we're good?" Alex let out a smile.

Elliot smiled back, "We're good." He looked in the envelope and pulled out two tickets. He looked up at her in disbelief, "How did you get these?"

Alex just smirked.

He stood and hugged her, "Thank you."

Alex laughed, "You're welcome."

"Dickie's gonna love this," Elliot sat back in his chair.

"Good," Alex smiled, "Well, I gotta go. Dirty closets don't pack themselves." She looked over at Olivia to see if she caught her last sentence.

She did, "Hey! My closets aren't dirty."

Alex chuckled, "I'll see you guys later."

Olivia leaned on her desk to see what Alex got Elliot. "What are they for?"

"The Knicks game tomorrow night," Elliot replied, "Three rows up from mid court."

"Wow," Olivia smiled, "Those are great."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head, "She just said she was coming down here to talk to you."

"Is she okay?" Elliot put the tickets back in the envelope, "I mean really okay?"

Olivia sighed. Alex did smile a few times this morning, but last night…and there was something behind Alex's eyes that definitely wasn't a positive emotion. "I don't know."

Hours later, Olivia walked out of the precinct to her car and called Alex.

"Hey," Alex answered cheerfully.

"You sound happy," Olivia noticed.

Alex chuckled, "I just found _your_ yearbook."

"Oh no," Olivia smiled and started her car, "Well, enjoy it while you can. I'm on the way and it will disappear when I get there."

"Not if you can't find it," Alex replied, "By the way, nice hair."

"It was the eighties!" Olivia defended.

"I didn't have hair like that in the eighties," Alex replied.

"That's because you were ten in the eighties," Olivia retorted, "You're hair was still in pigtails."

"It was not!" Alex laughed, "I could drive by the time the eighties were over thank you very much. Besides, I lived in Texas. My hair should have been twice as big as yours. But it wasn't."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, I just have one last question," Alex calmed down considerable.

"Okay," Olivia nodded, pulling into a parking space outside her old apartment, which she noted was considerably closer to the precinct than her new apartment.

"Are you sure that wasn't a poodle on your head?" Alex burst out laughing.

Olivia couldn't help, but laugh, "You're gonna get it when I get upstairs."

"You're here?" Alex managed to choke through her laughter.

"Yeah," Olivia got out, "I'll be up in a second."

Alex's laughter subsided, "Okay, I'll see you."

Olivia hung up and trotted up the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Olivia walked in to find most of her stuff was already in boxes and neatly labeled by room and then contents.

"Liv?" Alex called from the bedroom.

"Hey baby!" Olivia called back and made her way to the bedroom.

Alex met her in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, "How was work? And you can tell me and I won't actually know."

Olivia smiled, "It was same as always. How was packing?"

Alex shrugged, "It was alright. I'm almost done."

"Wow," Olivia kissed Alex, "You were working hard."

"Hell yeah I was," Alex fell back onto the bed, "I'm wiped. When we get home, you owe me a massage."

"Deal," Olivia fell back next to Alex.

"My mom called today," Alex added.

"What'd she say?" Olivia asked.

Alex rolled onto her side and propped her head up to look at Olivia, "Well, I'm going shopping with Serena and her mom, and my mom tomorrow and then Serena's parents want to meet you so they want to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Why do Serena's parents want to meet me?" Olivia asked.

"Because they're like second parents to me," Alex ran a hand over Olivia's stomach, "You won over Serena and that's the hard part."

"Where are we going to dinner?" Olivia smiled.

Alex beamed, "You're gonna meet them?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course."

"Great," Alex kissed Olivia's cheek.

"How much more family do you have?" Olivia asked.

Alex smirked, "A lot, but most of them are still in the South. You'll have to wait for a family reunion to meet them."

"Family reunion?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "It's where a family goes to reunite."

Olivia laughed, "No, I meant that I didn't know that people actually did that."

"Why wouldn't we?" Alex asked, "I need once a year to see all my backwoods cousins that have two first names."

"You have backwoods cousins?" Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded, "The farther away you get from my immediate family, the more they start to look like the Beverly Hillbillies."

Olivia laughed.

"What do you say we get home and we'll order in so you can give me a massage?" Alex asked.

Olivia rolled out of the bed onto her feet and held out her hand to help Alex out of bed, "It sounds like a good idea."

While Alex got ready for her massage, Olivia ordered dinner. When she hung up, she walked into the bedroom to find it softly lit with candles. Soft music floated around the room and Alex laid on the bed, on her stomach, completely naked.

"Wow," Olivia smiled and walked over to Alex.

"You better hurry before I fall asleep," Alex's muffled voice stated.

Olivia picked up the massage oil on the night stand. She poured some of it on her hands and rubbed them together to warm it up.

She placed both of her hands on Alex's lower back and heard her lover moan slightly at the touch. Olivia smiled and moved her hands up to Alex's shoulders. She kneaded the tense muscles with her strong, skilled hands.

"Wow," Alex said, eyes closed, "Where did you learn how to do this?"

Olivia smirked, "It's a gift I have."

"Do you use this gift to seduce all the ADAs?" Alex asked with a smile.

Olivia leaned down and kissed the back of Alex's neck, "No ADA, but you sweetheart."


	34. Chapter 34

"We're gonna be in SoHo all day if you need me," Alex kissed Olivia before they parted ways outside their apartment the next morning.

"Okay," Olivia smiled, "Have fun."

"Be careful," Alex poked Olivia's stomach.

"Always," Olivia kissed Alex again, "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex replied.

Olivia walked into the squad room and started the coffee. She was always the first person there, but she was earlier now that Alex woke her up in the morning. Instead of hitting the snooze button, she's be ready for the day the second Alex gave her a good morning kiss. It was the best way to start any day.

"Hey Liv," Cragen said while he walked to his office.

"Good morning Cap," Olivia smiled, "Coffee?"

"Thanks," Cragen changed his route to the coffee maker.

Olivia poured him a mug and handed it to him. Cragen nodded in a thank you before shuffling into his office and closing the door.

Elliot yawned as he walked in.

"Coffee?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded and walked over. He accepted the mug from Olivia and took a sip, "How are you so happy in the morning?"

"I'd be that happy if I woke up next to someone as hot as Cabot in the morning," Fin commented as he walked in.

Olivia chuckled.

A few hours later, Alex looked at Serena who was in a long emerald evening gown.

"What do you think?" Serena asked, twirling in front of Alex and both of their moms.

"Don't you think it's a little low cut?" Mrs. Southerlyn asked.

Serena smiled and looked at Alex, "What do _you_ think?"

"Um…" Alex paused, "I liked the blue one better, but this one looks okay." She drained the last of her coffee out of the Styrofoam cup. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna run across the street to get more coffee."

"Okay," Celine nodded to Alex, "Be careful honey."

Alex walked out the front door of the store without looking back.

Cragen stepped out of his office, "Stabler, Benson."

They walked over to him. He handed them a piece of paper, "Get going."

Elliot took the paper and walked out with Olivia right behind him.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, starting the car.

"SoHo," Elliot replied, "Victims is stuck under a dumpster so they don't know who it is yet. The only thing on her is her cell phone, which is dead. She's completely naked. Tall, skinny, blonde."

Olivia's heart started pounding in her ears. She took out her phone.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Alex is shopping in SoHo with her mother, who is tall and blonde, Serena, who is tall and blonde, and Serena's mom, who I'm guessing is tall and blonde," Olivia explained, dialing Alex's number.

Elliot watched the crime scene appear in the distance, with flashing lights and yellow tape.

"You've reached the voicemail of Alexandra Cabot, leave a message…." Olivia hung up. Olivia let out a long breath, "Her phone's off."

"I'm sure Alex is okay," Elliot assured Olivia.

Olivia started tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulled to a stop. She dialed another number with her free hand.

"Southerlyn," Serena asked.

"Is Alex with you?" Olivia asked.

"Uh no," Serena replied, "She ran across the street to get coffee?"

"Can you see her?" Olivia asked urgently.

"No," Serena stated, "What's going on? Does it have anything to do with the three police cars that just flew by here?"

"How far away are you from the crime scene and where are you?" Olivia asked as she got out of her car.

Serena peered out the window, "A few blocks and I'm at Myka's."

"How long has Alex been gone?" Olivia quickly added.

"I don't know," Serena stated, "Ten minutes? What is going on?"

"I'm at a scene," Olivia replied, "Just call me if you see Alex."

"What do you mean if?" Serena asked, but Olivia didn't hear it. She closed her phone.

The officer at the scene looked at the detectives, "There's not much we can do until we get a lift over here."

"How did the dumpster get on top of her?" Elliot asked, kneeling down trying to see under the dumpster.

The officer shrugged, "Some people said the trash truck was over here a few minutes ago."

"How long until the trash truck comes back?" Olivia asked, impatiently. All she could see was blonde hair spewing from under the dumpster.

"They said ten minutes," the officer replied.

"I'll be right back," Olivia stated and took off running down the street.

She kept watch on both sides of the street and finally spotted Myka's. She ran to the coffee shop on the other side of the street. She slowed to a walk before going through the door. She scanned the whole shop, trying to catch her breath.

Then she let out a sigh of relief. Alex was standing at a table in the corner, reading a newspaper. Alex looked up when she saw Olivia approach. She smiled, but it soon faded when she saw the look on Olivia's face, "Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia didn't reply. She threw her arms around Alex and held her close. "Thank God you're okay."

"Liv?" Alex was really getting worried.

Olivia slid her hands down to Alex's hands, "I'm sorry. It was just a misunderstanding."

Alex pushed some stray hair out of Olivia's face, "Must be some misunderstanding."

"There's a woman under the dumpster down the street," Olivia explained, "And her cell phone is dead and when I called you, it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh," Alex nodded, "I forgot to plug in my phone last night. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Olivia smiled, "I just jumped to conclusions."

Alex softly kissed Olivia, "It's okay. You should see me every time I hear a cop's been injured."

Olivia chuckled, "Okay. I gotta go back to work. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex replied.

Olivia hugged her one last time before walking back to the scene.

When she got home, Alex was standing on the back of the couch with a rag.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"I'm dusting this vent," Alex replied wiping the dusty vent with the damp rag.

Olivia walked up behind hand and held Alex's legs steady, "You're insane."

"Maybe," Alex smiled. Once she was done, she tossed the rag onto the coffee table and held Olivia's hands as she jumped down.

Alex stepped into Olivia's embrace and Olivia held on tight.

"How was work?" Alex asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Same gruesome crimes, same ruthless perps."

Alex took Olivia's hand and led her back to the bedroom, "I bought you something. Actually, I bought you a lot of somethings."

"Are any of the somethings you bought me, something that _you_ wear?" Olivia smiled.

Alex smirked, "Well, yeah, but there's a bunch of other stuff. Go lay down and I'll show you"

Olivia crawled up the bed and laid on the pillows. Alex stepped into the closet and came out in a long black dress.

"Wow," Olivia smiled, "You look amazing."

"You ought to see what's under it," Alex replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can I help you out of that?" Olivia asked, sitting up.

Alex shook her head, "Not yet. You get your other presents first." Alex reached in the closet and pulled out a shopping bag. She set in on the bed next to Olivia.

Olivia reached in and pulled out a leather jacket. "Thank you baby."

Alex sat on the foot of the bed. "You're welcome."

Olivia pulled out a small black velvet box. After a quick look to Alex, Olivia opened it. "Oh my God," Olivia breathed. She looked at the ring. The platinum band was only interrupted by a beautiful sapphire that completing the circle.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked, biting her lip.

"It's gorgeous," Olivia smiled. She slipped the ring on and crawled over to Alex. She softly kissed Alex. "Thank you."

Alex returned the smile, "You're welcome." She kissed Olivia's cheek. "Now it's time for you other present."

Olivia beamed.

"But I think I might need help getting out of this dress," Alex stood.

Olivia stood with her, "I'm here to help in any way that I can."


	35. Chapter 35

"We should really start getting ready for dinner," Alex laying on the bed while Olivia's lips explored her body.

"Does that mean you want to move this to the shower?" Olivia asked.

Alex moaned as Olivia hit an especially sensitive place on her neck.

"What was that?" Olivia asked with a smug smirk.

"It was meant to be a yes," Alex smiled.

After a very, very hot shower, they helped each other dry off before starting to get dressed.

"What am I going to wear?" Olivia asked from her seated position on the bed.

Alex peeked out of the closet at her lingerie clad girlfriend, "I have to dress you now?"

Olivia smiled, "No, I just want to know what you think I should wear."

"Well," Alex went back into the closet, "It's a barbeque at the Southerlyn Estate, so I'd say casual."

Olivia picked up her new leather jacket off of the foot of the bed, "So I get to wear my new jacket?"

Alex walked out of the closet with an armful of clothes. She tossed a pair of jeans and a red shirt to Olivia.

"Is there anything I should know about before we get there?" Olivia asked Alex, while she pulled on her jeans.

"Don't be intimidated," Alex put her shirt on, "They may be richer than God, but they're great people."

"Are we talking Cabot rich?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "Cabot times ten rich."

"Wow," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, buttoning her jeans, "But you've already met Serena. Her parents are like her, but…nicer."

Olivia chuckled, "I'm telling Serena you said that."

Alex smiled, "She can't do anything to me."

"Why not?" Olivia asked, shrugging on her new leather jacket.

"Because I have you to protect me," Alex replied.

Olivia walked over and kissed Alex, "Always."

Alex pulled her car to a stop outside an old brownstone. It looked like your run of the mill multi-family building.

When they got out, Alex took Olivia's hand, "You okay?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex pulled Olivia up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She smelled the air around her and caught the hint of barbeque. "Mmm, that smells great."

Olivia smelled and nodded.

The door swung open and Serena stood on the other side in jeans and a sweater. She smiled immediately, "Hey." She hugged both women and led them in the door.

The inside of the building was immaculately restored and expensively decorated. Olivia looked around and then looked at Alex, who offered a reassuring smile.

"Mom! Dad!" Serena called, "Alex and Olivia are here!"

"Who else is here?" Alex asked.

"Your mom," Serena replied, leading them to the kitchen, "Nathan, his kids, Justin, his girlfriend, Taylor, and Derrick."

Alex turned to Olivia, "You've met Nathan and his kids. Justin is Serena's brother, Taylor is Serena's little sister, and Derrick is my other brother."

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

"Alex!" a man's booming voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

Alex's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Uncle Johnny!"

The large man wrapped his arms around her. He smiled brightly as he embraced Alex. He had bright blue eyes and graying hair.

An older woman appeared behind Johnny, "Hi dear."

Alex moved from Johnny to hug the woman, "Hi, how are you?"

"We're great, sweetie," the woman smiled.

"And you must be Olivia," Johnny took a few steps to Olivia, who was extremely nervous at this point.

Olivia nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Johnny pulled Olivia into a friendly hug, "It's so nice to meet you. Alex and Serena talk nonstop about you."

"They do?" Olivia asked, looking at the nearest blonde ADA, who happened to be Serena.

Serena guiltily nodded, "She can't help it."

"She?" Alex asked, "I believe he said Alex _and_ Serena."

The older woman laughed and walked over to Olivia, "I'm Carolyn."

"Olivia," the detective replied and warmly received a hug from Carolyn.

"Where's mom?" Alex asked.

"She's downstairs with the kids," Johnny replied.

Carolyn nodded, "And Justin, Nikki, Taylor, Nathan, and Derrick are on the roof."

"Nikki?" Alex asked.

"Justin's girlfriend," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Ooh," Alex nodded. She smiled and walked over to Olivia, "Well, I'm sure there's four little kids who would love to know that Olivia's here."

"I'll get them," Serena volunteered. She disappeared down the hallway. They heard her call out, "Olivia's here!"

A few seconds later a stampede of little feet came running down the hallway. "'Livia!"

Alex took a step back from Olivia as she was tackled by the four Cabot children. "Hey," she smiled.

Alex beamed and leaned on the counter next to Serena.

"You know what Lex?" Serena asked leaning into Alex.

"Huh?" Alex rested her head against Serena's.

"She's perfect," Serena replied.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, she is."


	36. Chapter 36

"Serena, honey," Carolyn said, "Will you go make sure the boys are not burning dinner?"

Serena nodded and walked out the door.

The kids started pulling on Olivia's hands, "C'mon! Let's go to the game room!"

"Okay," Olivia smiled. She looked at Alex, "I'll be back."

"Take your time," Alex beamed.

Olivia let the kids drag her out of the room while they all babbled on about various topics.

Everyone left in the kitchen looked at Alex, who was smiling at the doorway Olivia just exited.

"Good job Alex," Johnny smiled.

"With what?" Alex asked, she looked at Johnny.

"Olivia," Johnny nodded, "She's quite a catch."

Alex smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm going to go help with the kids," Celine said.

"Where's Nathan?" Alex asked Celine before she left.

"Probably still in the game room," Celine answered.

"Hey Olivia," Nathan smiled at Olivia as she was dragged down the stairs into the basement game room. There were hardwood floors and a bar that spanned across one side of the room, behind it were fully stocked shelves. Nathan was seated on a stool watching a basketball game on the big screen TV in the corner. Around the walls of the room were several stand up arcade games and in the middle of the room was a pool table. It looked like a real bar down to the dart board next to the bar. Of course it was cleaner than a real bar.

"Hi," Olivia smiled as the children pulled her into an attached room. The next room was a child's paradise. There were colorful plastic playscapes all around the room and multiple toy bins, filled to the brim.

"Wow," Olivia looked at the kids, "This place is cool."

"Yeah!" Paige smiled, "C'mon we were playing superheroes. You can be Batwoman."

Alex stood in the kitchen talking to the two eldest Southerlyns.

"Was that ring on Olivia's finger an engagement ring?" Johnny asked.

Alex chuckled, "No. It was just a present."

"Did I hear the word engagement?" Serena asked, leading Justin, Nikki, Taylor, and Derrick.

Alex leaned back on the counter and crossed her arms, "You did."

Serena's eyes lit up, "Are you…?"

"No," Alex replied quickly, "Johnny was just asking if Liv's new ring was an engagement ring. Which it isn't."

"Too bad," Serena smiled, "We might actually be able to use your wedding book."

Alex giggled, "You still have that?"

"Yeah," Taylor added, looking like a younger version of Serena, "It right next to Serena's upstairs."

Serena turned around and walked out of the kitchen, "I'll be right back."

Alex trotted after Serena and they walked upstairs to Serena's old bedroom.

Celine couldn't help, but laugh when she saw the scene in front of her. Olivia who was wearing a mask, was 'trapped' in one of the playscapes by Spencer and Logan.

"I save you!" Blake ran over with a blanket tied around his shoulders, serving as a cape.

"Me too!" Paige trotted along behind him donning a similar cape.

Olivia saw Celine and waved.

Celine smiled and waved back.

"Hey!" Logan ran over to his grandmother, "No faternalizing with the prisoner!"

"Faternalizing?" Celine asked.

"He means fraternizing," Paige explained.

"Oh," Celine looked down at the little boy.

"Yeah," he nodded, "don't talk to the prisoner."

"Okay," Celine smiled, "Well, as soon as the prisoner is freed, let her come get something to drink."

"Okay," Spencer nodded as she started to play fight Paige and Blake.

Celine walked over to the bar and sat next to her son, "How are you doing dear?"

Nathan shrugged, "I'm okay. How are you mom?"

Celine smiled, "Who's winning?"

"Not my team," Nathan smiled back.

Olivia walked over to the bar and sat down next to Trevor, "Hi."

"Hey," Trevor smiled, "They have you playing superheroes huh?"

Olivia realized she still had her mask on and pulled it down, "Yeah."

Celine walked around the bar and stood across from Olivia, "Would you like something to drink?"

The detective leaned over the bar and looked down, "Uh…water please."

Celine got down a glass and filled it up in the sink next to her. She handed it to Olivia who thanked her.

"How's living with Alex?" Celine asked nonchalantly.

Olivia smiled, "It's great."

"You don't have to lie to us," Trevor teased, "We used to live with her."

"I've found nothing to complain about so far," Olivia stated.

"Good answer," Celine smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Johnny bellowed from the top of the stairs.

"Dinner!" the kids squealed and ran out of their play room. They slowed down when they got to the stairs and walked up one at a time.

Everyone sat down around a massive table in the dining room. They ate, laughed, and drank until everyone was done.

Nathan looked at his watch while Justin and Nikki did the dishes and everyone else was standing around the area talking and sipping after dinner wine. "I gotta go put the kids to bed."

Everyone hugged Nathan and all the kids, who made Olivia promise to come play with them soon.

Justin looked at Derrick, "C'mon, I'll show you how your supposed to play Galaga."

"Who has the high score?" Derrick asked, "Yeah, that'd be me." The two men walked out of the dining room with Nikki following Justin like a puppy.

"Hey Olivia," Taylor smirked getting the detective's attention, "You wanna see Alex's wedding book?"

"No!" Alex called from across the room.

Taylor looked at Olivia, "As her semi adopted kid sister, I find it is my job to thoroughly embarrass her every chance I get." Taylor pulled Olivia up the stairs by her sleeve.

"C'mon," Serena bumped Alex with her shoulder, following Taylor and Olivia up the stair. Alex scrambled to catch up with them. Serena smiled at Alex and added, "Look at it this way. If this doesn't scare her away, nothing will."

Alex sunk into the bed in Serena's old room burying her face in the pillow. Serena scanned the bookshelves and pulled out a large scrapbook. The front read, "Dream Wedding by Alexandra Cabot."

"I'm going to kill both of you," Alex threatened into the pillow.

"You're threatened to kill us a million times," Taylor smirked, "And I'm still breathing."

Olivia, Serena, and Taylor sat on the edge of the bed. Serena was in the middle so she had the book in her lap. Olivia was closest to Alex's head to she reached over and stroked Alex's hair.

"We made these during one of our fun filled summers together during high school," Serena explained, "Mine is well hidden and the next chance I get, I'm burning it so that Alex and Taylor don't embarrass me like this."

Serena opened the book and the first page donned a picture of a beautiful, white wedding dress. It was classy and elegant, the perfect dress for Alex.

As they went on they saw pictures of flowers, table settings, reception venues, hair styles, rings, and an estimated budget.

"You planned a whole wedding," Olivia smiled, still stroking Alex's hair.

When Alex didn't answer, Serena piped up, "The only thing missing is the other bride." A few seconds later Serena howled, "Ow!" She turned to Alex who had apparently kneed Serena's back, "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you're too far away from me to punch," Alex replied into the pillow.

Taylor finally stood, "Who's up for a game of pool?"

"Yes!" Alex enthusiastically jumped up and ran out the door.

The other three women followed Alex down to the basement and found that the rest of the family was already down there. Johnny, Celine, Nikki, and Carolyn were sitting at the bar, watching the end of the basketball game Nathan turned on. Derrick and Justin were standing in front of the Galaga machine in the middle of an intense battle.

"I call Alex!" Taylor wrapped her arms around one of Alex's arms.

Serena looked at Olivia, "You any good."

Olivia shrugged, "I'm pretty good."

"Sweet," Serena smiled, "Pretty good will kick Taylor's ass any day, now all we have to worry about is Cabot."

"I heard that!" Taylor looked across the pool table at her sister.

The women played a long game of pool while taking turns making each other drinks. Toward the end, they all switched to water.

"Alright," Olivia picked up her pool stick, "Eight ball right there," Olivia pointed to a side pocket with her stick. She shot and the eight ball fell right where she said it would.

"We won!" Serena smiled and high-fived Olivia.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex pretended to be mad from her barstool on the other side of the table.

Olivia walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Alex leaned into her and closed her eyes, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are," Olivia replied, placing a kiss on Alex's temple.

Alex slid off of the barstool, "Hey Mom." She led Olivia over to her mother and the eldest Southerlyns. "We're gonna go."

Celine hugged her daughter, "Bye Alex. I love you."

"Love you too," Alex replied.

"What time do we need to be there on Saturday?" Derrick asked Alex.

Alex looked at Olivia, who answered, "Ten?"

"Okay," Derrick smiled and nodded, pulling his big sister into her arms.

They both said goodbye to everyone before making their way up the stairs and out the front door.

Olivia slid her hand into Alex's as they walked down the sidewalk.

"That was fun," Olivia commented, opening the driver's side door and getting in.

Alex got in and closed her door, "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about Serena and Taylor."

"What for?" Olivia asked starting the car.

"The whole wedding book thing," Alex laid her head back in the headrest, "They come on a little strong sometimes and they're just really protective."

Olivia smiled, "Don't worry about it. The whole wedding book thing was cute. I'm sure if I had sisters, they're try to embarrass the hell out of me too."

"So you're not freaked out?" Alex asked.

Olivia pulled one hand off of the steering wheel and took one of Alex's hands. She brought it up to her lips and kissed Alex's knuckles. "I know what you mean by that and no, nothing is going to scare me off. I love you."


	37. Chapter 37

"Wake up, sleepyhead" Alex kiss around Olivia's face as per the morning routine, "It's moving day."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "Good morning."

Alex swept Olivia's bangs out of her eyes, "You're hair's getting long."

"Is that a problem?" Olivia asked.

Alex kissed her, "Of course not."

"I was thinking about growing my hair out," Olivia put a stray piece of behind Alex's ear, "Unless you had any objections."

"No objections," Alex smiled.

There was a brief pause. "So today's it huh?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Alex propped herself up on her elbow, "Are you nervous?"

Olivia shook her head, "I'm excited."

"Good," Alex smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "Nope." She lovingly played with Olivia's hair, "So are you gonna break your lease?"

Olivia replied, "No. I changed my lease to month to month because I was actually looking for another apartment."

"It was destiny," Alex smirked.

"So we're gonna split your rent right?" Olivia asked.

Alex chuckled, "If you want to. What's half of nothing?"

"Nothing?" Olivia asked, "Are you serious?"

Alex nodded, "The deed of this apartment has my name on it."

"I guess that means I'll have more money each month to spoil you with," Olivia smirked.

"Oh really?" Alex beamed.

Olivia started kissing around Alex's neck, "Really."

Alex moaned when Olivia nibbled a particularly sensitive spot, "Liv, my brother's gonna be here…"

"In an hour and a half," Olivia replied, moving her hand up Alex's shirt, "We have time."

Alex knew she couldn't resist Olivia and couldn't think of a reason why she would ever want to. All thoughts drifted out of her head as Alex let Olivia overwhelm her senses.

After their post love-making shower, Alex threw some clothes on and went to find something for breakfast while Olivia finished getting ready.

A phone rang on the nightstand and Olivia picked it up, "Benson."

"Olivia?" a man's voice asked.

Olivia looked at the phone and realized it was Alex's cell phone. "Oh yeah."

"This is Derrick," the man identified himself, "Did you two wanna meet at your old apartment or at Alex's place?"

Olivia walked down the hallway, "Hold on a sec, I'm gonna ask Alex."

Alex was slicing a bagel with Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Derrick wants to know where we wanna meet them," Olivia replied.

"We might as well meet at your old apartment," Alex shrugged.

"We'll meet at my old apartment," Olivia relayed to Derrick. Then she rattled off the address and some directions. "Okay, bye Derrick." Olivia hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

Alex offered Olivia a bagel.

"Thank you sweetheart," Olivia smiled and took the bagel.

"You're welcome," Alex smiled back, "Are they on their way?"

Olivia nodded, "I guess I need to call the guys." She took a bite of her bagel and took the phone out again.

There was a large group of people in her old apartment, Olivia figured that if they all grabbed one thing the move would be over.

Just as Alex predicted, Serena directed the move which to everyone's surprise worked out nicely.

Olivia trotted up the stairs and rounded the corner to find Taylor and Alex lifting the couch. "Do you need help?"

"No," Alex smiled over the arm and moved easily with Taylor out the door.

"Wow," Elliot walked out of the bedroom with a box in his arms, "I never knew Alex was that strong."

"Neither did I," Olivia replied. She looked around at the empty living room.

Elliot set the box down and stood next to Olivia, "Next time you two move, you should move out to Queens."

Olivia smiled, "You'll have to convince Alex first."

Olivia and Elliot walked over to the window and looked down. They could see down to the street where Alex jumped up on the back of Derrick's truck and helped Taylor pulled the couch onto it. When they finished, Justin high fived the girls and Fin helped them down. Munch was standing to the side, arms crossed.

"She's somethin' else," Elliot smiled.

"But she's my somethin' else," Olivia beamed.

"Are you two slacking off?" Serena asked from the doorway.

Olivia turned around to see a smile on Serena's face. "Of course not."

"Sure…" Serena smirked, "Well, once this box gets down there, we're done. Justin and Taylor are going to Goodwill to drop off the furniture you're not keeping. And after we unload the other stuff, we're going to meet them for lunch." Serena walked back out the door.

"I guess that means you need this," Elliot pulled a key out of his pocket. He handed it to Olivia.

Olivia took the matching one out of her pocket and put them together.

"Do you need mine?" Alex asked from the doorway.

Before Olivia could reply, Elliot started walking out with the last box, "I'm gonna take this box down and let you two say goodbye to this place." He disappeared around the doorway.

Alex smiled at Olivia and held up her key.

Olivia shook her head, "Keep that one. It was an extra one I had made."

Alex slid the key back into her pocket, planning to put it in her keepsake box.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia turned around to once again look at the empty living room. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and rested her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"Last chance to bail out," Alex carefully offered.

Olivia smiled, "You're not getting out of this that easy."

"I was just offering a way out," Alex replied.

"I don't need a way out," Olivia turned around in Alex's arms, "But thank you for giving me a chance."

Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's. "You know we first made love right here."

Olivia looked down then back into Alex's eyes, "Yeah, but I'm sure we have many more first times to come."

"Me too," Alex let out a wide grin.


	38. Chapter 38

On the way to Alex and Olivia's apartment, Serena's cell phone rang. She checked the number and answered, "Southerlyn." She raised an eyebrow and looked into the backseat were Alex was sitting. "As a matter of fact I do….yeah she's right here. Hold on." Serena covered up the bottom of her phone and handed it back to Alex, "It's Donnelly."

Alex's eyes widened and she whispered to Serena, "Why is she calling? I'm not supposed to have to listen to her yell at me for another two and a half weeks."

Serena shrugged.

Alex took the phone and answered, "Cabot…yes…um, five o'clock…okay…bye."

Serena took her phone back and Olivia listened from the driver's seat, "What'd she want?"

"She asked me what time I could meet her in her office today," Alex replied.

Serena thought for a second, then asked Olivia, "How's the ADA doing that's filling in for Alex?"

Olivia shrugged, "I haven't had to deal with him yet, but Munch and Elliot say he's a moron."

Serena looked back at Alex, who was looking out the window.

When they got to their building, Alex ran inside to get the key for the service elevator from Sam and David. She met the other movers in the lobby.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Derrick asked.

"Uh…" Elliot shrugged, "How bout we split into two teams? One brings stuff down and the other team takes stuff up."

"Good idea," Serena nodded.

They split into teams and went to work. Alex was in the apartment telling the other's what was going and what was staying.

"What about this table?" Fin asked, pointing to the dining room table.

"It goes," Alex stated.

Alex smiled at Munch and handed him a lap, "Liv told me you like to move lamps."

Munch smiled back, "I skimp out on helping her move once and I'm forever labeled the lamp guy."

Fin and Serena grabbed the chairs around the table and started out the door. The stood next to the doors for the service elevator with Munch and the lamp he was carrying.

The doors opened and Olivia and Derrick walked out with the couch. Olivia smiled at Munch as she passed, "Hey! Lamp guy!"

Munch rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile.

It only took a few hours to unload Olivia's things and load up Alex's things.

After they were done, they all stood out by Derrick's truck.

"I ordered pizza," Alex smiled at her brother, "Are you gonna stay?"

Derrick smiled, "As much as I like free food, I have a date that I need to get ready for." He glanced at his truck that was full of Alex's old things, "I'll drop this stuff off on my way and I'm keeping your couch."

"Well, thank you," Alex hugged her brother.

"No problem," Derrick smiled, then hugged Olivia and Serena, "You three say out of trouble." He shook Elliot, Fin, and Munch's hands saying a polite goodbye before getting in his truck and leaving.

Serena looked at Alex, "And as much as I like free food, I have to run."

"Do you have a date too?" Alex asked with a smile.

"I have a date with some paperwork," Serena replied, hugging everyone in the group and leaving.

"You guys ready?" Olivia asked her fellow detectives.

They all nodded and went up stairs.

"I have to admit," Fin smirked, "I never saw this coming. For either one of you."

"I guess it's lucky that you're not clairvoyant," Olivia replied, jokingly.

After they all ate and the guys said goodbye, Olivia sank back into the couch, exhausted. Alex walked around the couch and stood over the detective. Olivia reached up and pulled Alex into her lap. Alex leaned back in Olivia's arm, "I have a meeting with Donnelly at five."

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

"Two thirty," Alex replied, closing her eyes.

Olivia kissed Alex's cheek, "I love you."

Alex moved so that she was sitting sideways in Olivia's lap with her head on her lover's shoulder, "I love you too."

"You better not go to sleep," Olivia smiled as her eyes shut, "Cause if you do, I do and you'll miss your meeting."

Alex groaned, "I can't help it. Someone kept me up late last night."

Olivia chuckled, "You started it."

"What do I wear to this meeting?" Alex asked, "Technically I'm still suspended."

"Wear that black suit with the red shirt," Olivia suggested.

"For you or for Donnelly?" Alex smirked.

"Well…" Olivia smiled and paused, "Mostly for me when you get home."

Alex chuckled and kissed Olivia, "Okay, I'll wear it. For you." She paused, "I better go get in the shower."

"I think I'm gonna take a little nap," Olivia replied.

Alex got up and pulled Olivia up with her. "Let's get you to bed before you drool all over my new couch."

Olivia smiled and followed Alex to their bedroom, "I believe it was my old couch before it was your new couch."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex smirked and pushed Olivia back on the bed, "Take your nap."

Alex went into the bathroom to take her shower and when she got out, Olivia was asleep. She did her hair and her minimal makeup before getting dress. With a light kiss to Olivia's forehead, Alex left for her meeting.

Alex knocked on Donnelly's door right on time. The door swung opened and Donnelly smiled, which confused Alex. "C'mon," Donnelly walked out into the hallway and led Alex into a conference room. She motioned to a chair and added, "Have a seat."

Alex sat down and watched Donnelly, who took a seat across from Alex. Alex opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. A woman stuck her head in the door. She walked in fully after seeing Donnelly flipping her red hair over her shoulder. She started to close the door, but a large hand stopped her. Arthur Branch stepped in after her.

"Hello ladies," he said, walking in.

"Hi Arthur," Donnelly smiled.

"Have a seat Casey," Branch gestured to the seat next to Alex.

Casey obeyed and Branch stood next to Donnelly. He's the first to speak, "Alexandra," he paused, "Although, you're actions were less than exemplary and you're still on suspension, there have been recent developments that change the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I've been appointed as a judge," Donnelly smiled.

Alex beamed, "Congratulations."

"Which means," Branch went on, "That I need a new SVU Bureau Chief."

Alex eyed the woman next to her. She didn't really look like Bureau Chief material. Maybe she was tougher than she looked otherwise Branch wouldn't be appointing her right.

Donnelly took a set of keys out of her pocket, "Here's the keys to your office Bureau Chief Cabot."

Alex blinked, "Me?"

Branch nodded, "I've been looking at you for the job for a while. So, you made one big mistake. You took responsibility for it and accepted your punishment gracefully."

Alex took the keys from Donnelly.

"But this means you'll have to come in to work tomorrow," Donnelly added, "And clear out your old office for Casey. She'll be the new Manhattan SVU ADA."

"This also means that you will answer to me directly," Branch replied, "If you keep up the good work you'll stay on the fast track to Executive ADA."

Alex nodded politely, trying to stop from grinning like a fool. "Thank you."

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted," Donnelly stood up and left with Branch.

Alex looked over at Casey, "Alex Cabot," she extended her hand.

"Casey Novak," Casey replied, shaking Alex's hand.

"I'll go with you to meet the squad tomorrow," Alex added, standing up. Casey followed in her wake. "And I'm warning you now, before you drink the coffee ask who made it. If Munch made it, don't drink it."

Casey smiled as Alex unlocked the door to her new office. It was empty except for a desk and some bookshelves. It was definitely a lot bigger than her old office.

Alex fished her keys out of her attaché and took a key off. She handed it to Casey, "Here's the key to your new office."

Casey wrapped her hand around it, "Thanks."

When Alex got home, Olivia was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She looked up at Alex who was beaming, "How'd it go?"

"It went fantastically," Alex beamed, "I got a promotion."

Olivia smiled and stood, wrapping Alex in her arms, "That's great baby. What does that make you now? Super ADA? Sergeant ADA?"

Alex snickered, "Bureau Chief."

"Wow," Olivia smiled, "So you're too good for us lonely detectives huh?"

"That's not true," Alex replied, settling her hand on Olivia's hips, "I'm still trying to figure out how _I_ got good enough for _you_."

"You got good enough for me?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex nodded sweetly.

"Don't you mean how I got good enough for you?" Olivia asked, studying Alex.

"Is it so hard to understand that you are a wonderful person?" Alex asked back, "You're beautiful and smart and loving and so many other amazing things it would take me days to name them all. I feel lucky to have you in my life at all, but I feel extremely lucky to love you and have you love me back."

Olivia blinked back tears. She wasn't used to having people of Alex's upbringing and clout telling her that they felt lucky to be with her. She wasn't used to anybody saying it.

Olivia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the change of scenery. They were now in the bathroom. Alex had started the claw foot bathtub to filling up and was lighting candles, when Olivia came out of her head.

Alex smirked up at her, "Hey you're back."

"Sorry about that," Olivia slightly blushed.

Alex flipped off the lights, "Don't worry about it." The whole room glowed from the few candles that Alex lit. "So are you going to take this bath with me or am I going to have to take it alone?"

Olivia smiled, "I'd be happy to join you." She pushed Alex's jacket off of her shoulders and set it on the counter, "Have I told you lately how hot you look in that suit?"

"Not since a few hours ago," Alex smirked while Olivia undid the buttons on her shirt.

"Well, you know what's hotter than you in that suit?" Olivia asked mischievously.

"What?" Alex asked.

Olivia pushed the shirt off of Alex's shoulders and letting it drop to the ground, "You without the suit on."


	39. Chapter 39

The detectives looked up to the clicking of two pairs of heels walking down the hallway toward them the next afternoon. Alex appeared in the doorway with an eager looking redhead.

"Hey Alex," Elliot smiled without looking at the door.

Olivia stood up and walked over to them, "You must be Casey Novak." Olivia extended her hand, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you, detective" Casey smiled.

"Please call me Olivia," Olivia replied with a charming smile.

Alex raised an eyebrow that didn't get past the detective. Olivia smirked at the twinge of jealousy in her girlfriend's eyes.

The guys go up and walked over to them.

"Hi Alex," Munch nodded.

Alex smiled and nodded politely, "Lamp guy."

Everyone but Casey laughed.

Alex noticed Casey's confusion and explained, "If you ever need help moving lamps, Munch is your guy. Other than that, he's useless."

"Useless?" Munch asked.

"Casey this is Detective John Munch," Alex introduced.

"I'm Elliot Stabler," Elliot introduced himself.

"Fin Tutuola," Fin added.

"It's nice to meet you all," Casey smiled politely.

"Would you like some coffee?" Elliot asked Casey.

Casey glanced at Alex before asking, "Who made it?"

"Alex warned you already?" Fin asked.

"Yes I did because nobody warned me," Alex replied

"I made it," Olivia offered and Elliot poured two cups.

"I'm gonna go sit at my desk until you all decide you're going to start being nice to me," Munch smiled and walked back to his desk.

Elliot handed the attorneys their coffee.

"So what's the new ADA for again?" Elliot asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Alex asked Olivia.

"It's your news to tell," Olivia answered with a smile.

Alex took a deep breath, "I have been promoted to Bureau Chief so Casey if your new ADA."

"Congratulations Alex," Elliot smiled and hugged her.

"Wow," Fin smirked, "Looks like you're next year's DA huh?"

Alex opened her mouth and closed it again, "I'm happy where I am now."

Olivia tilted her head to the side. There was something Alex wasn't saying and the tightness of her smile showed that something was up. Olivia was the only one that seemed to notice so she decided to wait to talk to Alex about it when they were alone.

"We're going to go get ready for trial. Casey's gonna sit first chair for this one and I'm going to sit second so I can watch," Alex replied and looked at Olivia and Elliot, "See you two in an hour?"

They both nodded.

Alex walked off with Casey scrambling behind her.

During the trial, Alex sat next to Casey, who was taking notes.

"Where were you on the night of the alleged rape?" Langon asked the defendant.

"I was at a lady cop's apartment," the defendant smirked, "We were…_fooling around_."

"What do you mean by fooling around?" Langon asked.

"We had sex," the defendant answered, "Then I left."

"What time did you leave?" Langon, took a few steps toward the jury.

The defendant tilted his head to the side, "About nine."

"Do you know the name of the female officer you had sex with?" Langon asked.

The defendant took a deep breath and smiled an evil smile, "Olivia Benson."

Alex flew out of her chair, "Objection!"

"Overruled," Petrovsky stated.

Petrovsky was right. Alex only did that because they were attacking Olivia. Alex sank back into her chair. She grabbed her notes and started looking to when the rape happened. She sighed. It happened a week after they got together. If this guy was telling the truth, Olivia cheated. Hopefully he was the lying sack of crap Alex thought he was. Their case was shaky to begin with. There was no hard evidence tying him to the scene. Just his confession that was thrown out and the rest was mostly circumstantial.

"The defense calls," Langon stood, "Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia walked up to the stand and sat down. After she was sworn in, Langon walked over to the jury box.

"Detective Benson," Langon started, "The night the defendant claims you had a sexual encounter with him, where were you?"

"I was at home," Olivia's eyes flickered to Alex then back at Langon.

"All night?" Langon asked.

"Yes," Olivia replied.

"Is there anyone who can verify that?" Langon asked.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't think so."

"So you were at home, all night, by yourself?" Langon put his hands in his pockets, an evil smirk adorning his face.

Olivia nodded, "Right."

"With no witnesses?" Langon tilted his head to the side.

"Objection!" Alex flew out of her seat, "The witness has already answered that question."

"Sustained," Petrovsky stated.

"Thank you detective," Langon smiled before sitting down.

Alex leaned over to Casey and whispered something before Casey got up, "The people request a recess your honor."

Petrovsky nodded, "This court is in recess until tomorrow morning." She banged her gavel.

Alex stood and shoved her files into her attaché while Casey placed hers neatly inside. As they were walking out together, Langon came up behind them.

"Hi Alex," Langon smiled his most charming smile.

"Go to hell," Alex mumbled and strutted off, down the hallway.

Olivia was scrambling to catch up with Alex, but lost her in the sea of people on the courthouse steps. "Shit!" she hissed before taking out her phone.

She snapped her phone closed when it went straight to voicemail. She checked her watch, it was almost five so Alex should be heading home soon. Olivia didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day so she headed to their apartment to wait for Alex to get home.

"You said you have some questions?" Alex prompted Casey when they walked into her office.

Casey stood next to the guest chairs in Alex's office, "Um…I wasn't going to ask, but I think it might be pertinent to how I handle the case…Is there anything going on between you and Detective Benson."

Alex studied Casey for a moment before answering, "Yes."

Casey paused before nodded, "Okay. Who else knows?"

"The other Manhattan SVU detectives, Serena Southerlyn, and my family," Alex replied, finding no reason not to be honest with Casey, "Besides that, no one else knows."

Casey took a deep breath, processing everything, "Okay." She checked her watch, "Is it okay if I take off now?"

Alex nodded, "Go ahead."

After Casey was gone, Alex leaned back in her chair. She knew exactly why she had reacted the way she had to the defendant saying that Olivia had slept with him. Now it was just facing what made falter and move on.

Alex packed her things and started on her way home with a heavy heart.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey whoa there hot rod," Serena grabbed Alex's arm as she walked right past her in the hallway, "I would hate to be on the receiving end of the lecture your fixing to give."

"What makes you think there's a lecture?" Alex sighed.

"Fifteen years of friendship," Serena replied, crossing her arms, "What's up Alex?"

Alex look at her best friend and read her like a book, "You already know, don't you?"

"I pumped Novak for information when I saw you're homicidal rage face," Serena stated.

"Then why are you asking?" Alex started walking again.

Serena caught up to Alex and walked next to her, "Because you're my best friend and I love you and I want to know what the hell is going on in that head of yours."

Alex unlocked her car and opened the door, "As soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know." She threw her attaché in and sunk into the seat.

"She's dead," Serena muttered.

Alex barely caught what Serena said and looked back at Serena, "No. You are going to do nothing about his. I can handle it."

Serena shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She just looked at Alex without saying anything.

"Serena, promise." Alex stated in a stern voice.

"Fine," Serena huffed.

Alex closed her door, started her car, and drove off.

When Alex walked in, Olivia was sitting on the couch and sprang to her feet when Alex stepped foot across the threshold.

"Alex," Olivia started, but Alex held her hand up. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and her heart sank about ten stories.

Alex set her keys on the end table before looking up at Olivia, "I am going to go take a shower."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She didn't want to make things worse for either of them.

Alex disappeared into the bedroom and when she heard the shower running, Olivia sat back on the couch.

Olivia checked her watch again. She'd been sitting on the couch, tapping her foot, and waiting for Alex to finish her shower for nearly half an hour. Just then she heard the shower cut off. A few minutes later Alex called out, "Liv."

Olivia stood up and walked toward the voice, thinking that Alex couldn't be all that mad since she was using a nickname.

When Olivia walked into the bedroom, she found Alex sitting on the bed in her underwear putting lotion on her legs. Olivia stopped at the door and stood in awe of the beauty before her. It didn't matter how many times she'd taken a shower with Alex, or had made love to her, she was always amazed by Alex's natural beauty.

"C'mere," Alex commanded, not looking up from her legs.

Olivia moved to the bed and sat down next to Alex. "Alex, I…"

"Liv," Alex cut her off, making eye contact, "I know you didn't sleep with that man. I know you would never deliberately do anything to hurt me. I know you're not the cheating type."

Olivia let a relieved smile wash over her face, "Well, that was my whole speech."

Alex smiled and handed the lotion bottle to Olivia then turned her back to Olivia. Olivia put the lotion on her hands and started rubbing it into Alex's back.

"Why did you leave the courthouse like that?" Olivia asked, carefully. She didn't want to make Alex mad, but she wanted to know what was going on in Alex's pretty little head.

Olivia felt Alex's shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath, "I realized that my world would be shattered into a million pieces if something did happen…like that." Alex paused, "I realized that…I love you so much, I'd be crushed if you decided to leave me. No one has ever had that kind of power over me." Alex added a last bit, barely audible, "It scared me."

Olivia was stunned for a moment. She felt her chest tighten. "You're scared of me?"

Alex quickly turned around, "No, no, no. That's not what I mean." Alex brought her hand up to her face and mumbled into them, "I know this was going to come out wrong. I shouldn't have said anything."

Olivia took Alex's hands away from her face, "Don't say that. You can tell me anything, anytime, anywhere."

Alex looked up at Olivia, "I'm sorry. I get all neurotic sometimes. Now happens to be one of those times."

Her trademark, lopsided smile graced her face and Olivia touched Alex's cheek, "Well, I love you. Always. Neurosis and all."

They sat there for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Then Olivia spoke again, "Today when Fin mentioned the DA's chair, you tensed up. Kinda like you're doing now."

Alex knew she could never lie to Olivia, but she was an attorney and a talented one at that. Talking around the truth was her specialty. However, finding a way out of this one would be a challenge.

When Alex was silent, looking as if she was deep in thought, Olivia spoke again, "You're thinking too much."

Alex let out a small smile. It amazed her how well Olivia knew her. "When I took the job as SVU ADA, it was with the ambition of working my way up a high as I could and then running for DA."

"And being with me may cost you the big chair," Olivia sighed. She looked down at Alex's legs and trying to get lost in the flawless, soft skin.

Alex lifted Olivia's chin with a finger. "No," Alex said sternly, "Don't even go there. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. I would give up anything to keep you."

"But you shouldn't have to," Olivia bit her lip.

"Hey," Alex smiled slightly, "If I chose who I wanted to be with based on if they'd get me elected, I'd be with Trevor Langon. His family has enough sway to get Tommy Chong elected."

Olivia pretended to shutter. "You and Langon is not a mental image I needed." Olivia smiled at Alex.

Alex chuckled. "Are we okay?"

Olivia places a chaste kiss on Alex's lips, "We're great."

"Mmm," Alex smiled, "Good to hear. Cause you missed a spot." Alex turned back around.

Olivia giggled, "Since when am I your slave."

"Since you enjoy putting lotion on me as much as I enjoy you doing it," Alex smirked.

Olivia ran her hands up and down Alex's back. Alex was right. She did enjoy the feel of the blonde's skin under her fingers.

Alex turned around and offered Olivia her arm. Olivia exaggeratedly rolled her eyes and started to rub lotion down the slender limbs. Alex leaned back on the headboard and closed her eyes, enjoying the detective's gentle massage.

Olivia was studying Alex's arm as she hand her hands up and down it. A low moan coming from the blonde beauty made her look up at Alex's face. She was peeking out of one eye and quickly closed it when Olivia looked at her.

Olivia laughed, "You're less than subtle."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex smirked and lifted her leg for Olivia to moisturize. Olivia repositioned herself between Alex's legs and warmed the lotion up in her hands before touching it to the skin on Alex's shin. Olivia used long slow strokes up and down the legs slowly going higher each time.

Olivia smirked when she saw Alex start to squirm. Olivia let go of Alex's leg and moved to the other one.

Alex sighed, "You are terrible."

"I can stop if you want me to," Olivia smirked, massaging the lotion into Alex's other leg.

"If you do, you will be in big trouble," Alex replied, keeping her eyes closed.

Olivia let go of Alex's leg and leaned over Alex, putting one hand on each side of the blonde's shoulders. She held herself over Alex so that their bodies weren't touching. She leaned down to Alex's ear. "What are you going to do to me?"

Alex slowly opened her eyes and brought her hands up to the buttons on Olivia's shirt. When she undid the top one a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "You can forget breakfast in the morning."

Olivia leaned down and almost kissed Alex, but pulled away before she did, "There's vending machines at the precinct."

Alex unbuttoned another button, delightfully surprised to find that Olivia decided to forgo an undershirt. "You'll have to find someone else to do your laundry."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You do my laundry?"

"It doesn't do itself," Alex smirked.

Olivia bent down to Alex's neck and barely grazed her lips against the sensitive skin, "I've done my own laundry for twenty years."

"You'll need someone else to wake you up in the morning," Alex couldn't resist and unbuttoned the rest of the button's hiding Olivia's upper body. She tried to push it off of the detective's shoulders, but Olivia wouldn't move her arms so that Alex could.

"Alarm clock," Olivia smirked, dipping her head so that her lips were almost touching Alex's. When Olivia went for Alex's lips, Alex turned her head to at Olivia got her cheek.

Alex smirked. Without looking her hands found their way to Olivia's stomach. Olivia was momentarily stunned giving Alex the chance to lean up and kiss around Olivia's collarbone. Her fingers found their way to the clasp on Olivia's bra.

Olivia finally gave in and let Alex slide her shirt off before she started kissing and stroking Alex in all the places she knew Alex's loved her to touch.

Alex smiled inwardly. Sure she was less that subtle, but she's good at this game and she always gets what she wants.


	41. Chapter 41

A few months had gone by and Alex and Olivia reveled in domestic bliss. Of course there were the occasional fights, but they'd made an agreement to never to go to bed angry. The bed was their sanctuary. There they were protected from the world. There they had each other and would always have each other.

Alex walked into their apartment and tossed her attaché on the couch, mumbling to herself, "Seriously, who need Shaken Baby Syndrome explained to them four times."

Olivia sat up from the couch and removed the attaché from her stomach. "Ow."

Alex finally spotted Olivia on the couch, "I'm sorry, baby."

Olivia reached over and took Alex's hand, pulling her into her lap, "I can tell by your angry muttering that something's bothering you."

Alex chuckled, "Have I ever told you that you're a great detective?"

"Not enough," Olivia replied. She kissed Alex's cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Just work stuff," Alex answered, sinking into Olivia.

Olivia kissed Alex's neck, "You mom called."

"Called you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Olivia replied.

"I told you she likes you better than she likes me," Alex smirked.

Olivia chuckle, "I'm not sure about that."

"What did she want?" Alex asked.

"She wants us to go to dinner with her tonight," Olivia replied.

"And you told her…" Alex prompted.

"That I'd have to ask you," Olivia smiled.

"Good answer," Alex took Olivia's hands and wrapped them around herself, "What have you done on your day off so far?"

"I made lunch," Olivia answered, "If you get up, I'll go get it for you."

Alex scooted off of Olivia and sat on the couch.

Olivia left and returned with two bowls of soup. "What time do you have to be back at work?"

"I have to be back in twenty minutes," Alex sighed.

Olivia kissed Alex's cheek, "Then relax and eat."

Alex took a bite then pointed to the space between the window and the coffee table. "We need a love seat."

"And a new couch?" Olivia asked, eating her own soup.

"Do you want a new couch?" Alex looked over at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, "Not particularly."

"I'm sure I can find a love seat that matches this couch," Alex stated, kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet up under her, "And I want a Jacuzzi."

Olivia chuckled, "Whatever you want sweetheart."

Alex ate and cuddled with Olivia as much as she could before she had to get back to court.

Olivia looked out the window and as soon as she saw Alex leave, she pulled out her phone and left the apartment. In the elevator she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Took you long enough," Serena answered her phone.

"I wasn't going to rush her," Olivia replied with a smiled.

"Yeah well, I've been sitting in my car for half an hour," Serena stated.

Olivia chuckled, "No one said you had to sit in your car." She walked out of the elevator at the ground floor and walked outside to Serena's waiting car.

They both hung up and Olivia got in the passenger's seat, "Where are we going?"

"The mother of all jewelry stores," Serena smirked.

"That would be?" Olivia asked.

"Tiffany's, duh," Serena replied and took off.

Olivia was in awe of the massive store.

"You've never been here before?" Serena asked.

"I chose to live vicariously through Holly Golightly," Olivia smiled.

A few hours later, Serena was driving Olivia home. "Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

Olivia nodded, "If Alex goes you might have to distract her."

"I can do that," Serena replied.

When Serena stopped Olivia looked at her watch, "That was faster than I thought. It's only one fifteen." Olivia got out and looked at Serena, "Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Anyone?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"Do not tell anyone," Olivia replied.

"I promise," Serena smirked, "No matter how hard it will be."

"Thanks for your help Serena," Olivia smiled.

"Anytime," Serena replied.

Olivia closed the door and walked into her building.

As she was unlocking her door, her phone rang. She smiled when she saw who it was, "Hello love of my life."

Alex giggled on the other end of the line, "Hi baby, where are you?"

Olivia unlocked the door and swung it open, "I just got home."

"Okay," Alex stated and hung up.

Olivia looked at her phone, "Did she just hang up on me?"

"Yes I did," Alex said walking into the living room with a bag over her shoulder and an envelope in her hand.

"What are you doing home?" Olivia beamed.

"We're leaving," Alex smiled and grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her out the door.

Olivia eyed the bag and the envelope, "Where are we going?"

"To dinner," Alex smirked when they got in the elevator.

"It's only one fifteen," Olivia looked at Alex like she was crazy.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to watch me eat," Alex replied, pulling Olivia out of the elevator and to her car.

Olivia shrugged, "Okay, but since when do you eat dinner before seven?"

Alex chuckled, "It's seven o'clock somewhere."

Olivia was content to follow Alex anywhere, so she sat back in her seat and let Alex take here wherever they were going.

She was surprised when Alex pulled to a stop outside a small private airstrip with a large hanger close to the security gate. Olivia looked at Alex who just smiled, grabbed her things and go out.

Olivia scrambled after her. She followed Alex to a security gate where the guard smiled and let them in.

A man in a suit walked over to them, "Miss Cabot." He smiled, "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded and handed the man the envelope, "Let's go."

The man turned around and called out, "Bring it out!"

A few seconds later a small private jet was towed out of the hanger.

The door to the jet opened and Alex grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her aboard. Once up the stairs, Olivia looked around at the cabin. There was a long couch on one side of the cabin and a table and chairs on the other. At the end there was another door.

"Welcome to Southerlyn Airlines," Alex smiled dropping her bag in the chair.

"Where are we having dinner?" Olivia asked with a huge smile on her face.

Alex smirked, "Well…"

The man that greeted them came up the stairs and closed the outside door of the jet. "If you two lovely ladies will have a seat, we'll take off."

Alex and Olivia sat on opposite sides of the table. They heard the engines start up and the soft hum. Olivia looked out the window and smiled.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked again.

"To dinner," Alex replied as they started to taxi down the runway.

"You're not gonna tell me?" Olivia leaned back in her chair.

Alex shook her head, "You'll know when we get there."

Olivia looked out the window for a few minutes until they were at cruising altitude, then she looked back at Alex who was smiling at her.

The pilot's voice came over an intercom, "You can get up Miss Cabot."

Alex reached behind her and pressed the button on the intercom, "Thank you Ryan."

"Can I ask you a different question?" Olivia asked.

Alex leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, "Of course."

Olivia pointed to the door behind her, "What's in there?"

The sly smirk and the raised eyebrow for the Bureau Chief told Olivia what the answer was. "Have you joined the mile high club yet?"


	42. Chapter 42

Oooh long chapter. It's supposed to make up for the fact that I'm probably not going to update this week because of the incredible amount of studying I have to do. But you never know, I may not be able to resist.

* * *

Olivia smirked, "I can't say that I have."

"Wanna join the club?" Alex asked.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head.

"I guess we'll have to forgo initiation until I know where we're going," Olivia smirked.

Alex smirked back, never one to turn down a challenge, "I can wait as long as you can detective."

"Sure you can," Olivia replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Since we're not going to handle initiation until after dinner," Alex stood, "Why don't we go watch a movie?"

"Oooh, in flight movie?" Olivia followed Alex to the door in the back, "The last movie I saw on a plane was Homeward Bound."

Alex opened the door, "That was the movie I saw on my last commercial flight too." Directly in front of them was a king size bed that took up most of the room and a large TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed. There were tiny curtains over the windows that had been drawn back and the sun lit up the room. There was a tall cabinet on each side of the bed.

"How long ago was that?" Olivia asked, sitting on the bed as Alex walked to one of the cabinets and opened it up revealing shelves full of DVDs.

"A couple months ago," Alex replied scanning the DVDs.

Olivia crawled up to the head of the bed and laid down on the soft pillows, "Wow, these are great."

"Why thank you," Alex smiled pulling a few movies from the shelves.

"They're yours?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, dropping the selected movies on the bed next to Olivia, "I picked them out and I use them when I fly, which is not very often. They stay in that cabinet over there, with everyone else's, when I'm not using them."

Olivia pulled back the comforter a little and smiled at the sheets, "These are the same sheets that are on our bed."

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, "I really liked them so I bought two sets."

"Who else uses this jet?" Olivia asked, propping her head up.

"It belongs to the Southerlyns," Alex replied, "Well, not all of them. Just Johnny, Carolyn, and Serena."

"Serena?" the detective started absentmindedly looking through the movies Alex pulled out.

"Yeah," Alex replied laying down on her side, facing Olivia, "Most of her money, she's made herself."

"Being an ADA?" Olivia momentarily looked up at Alex before returned to the task of picking out a movie.

Alex laughed, "Are you kidding?"

Olivia smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea how much ADAs make."

"Not enough for the landing wheels on this plane," Alex replied, "Serena has made the majority of her money on the side. Mostly real estate, stock market, and some quiet investing. She's either a business genius or the luckiest woman in the world. I'm still not sure which one."

"So she's just an ADA for fun?" Olivia asked and handed Alex _The Wedding Singer_.

"I guess so," Alex added, putting the movie in the DVD player, "For some of us it's not about the money. Actually for most of us it's not about the money. Anyone with JD can go out and make twice as much for some dinky firm run out of a basement. It's about justice."

"I'm glad your not some big fancy corporate lawyer," Olivia smiled when Alex got back on the bed to snuggle, "I like you best as my lowly Bureau Chief for the Manhattan DA's office."

Alex chuckled and kissed Olivia's cheek, "I do believe that was a compliment."

Olivia cradled Alex against her body and smiled, "It was. I promise."

They settled in and watched a few movies before they heard Ryan's voice over the intercom. "We're almost there Miss Cabot."

Alex got off of the bed and pulled Olivia up with her, "C'mon, you have to see this." She pulled Olivia out of the small bedroom and back to their seats. Alex pointed out the window.

Olivia looked out the window. The view below was breathtaking. The city below was lit up. It seemed that every light in every window was on. Olivia tired to figure out what beautiful city they were over. Until she saw it. The Eiffel Tower was lit up in the distance.

"We're in Paris?" Olivia smiled excitedly.

Alex smiled back and nodded.

"We're starting our descent how Miss Cabot," Ryan stated.

Both women buckled their seatbelts. Olivia couldn't stop smiling or staring out the window. Alex liked the view across the table from her more than the view out the window. She was happy to be able to put a smile like that on Olivia's face anyway she could.

They landed a few minutes later at a small airstrip and were greeted by a limo next to the airstrip. Ryan stepped out of the cockpit, "Have a nice dinner Miss Cabot." He opened the door and let down the stairs.

Alex held out her hand to Olivia. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Olivia was completely speechless, so she smiled and nodded. She took Alex's hand and followed her down the stairs and to the limo. The driver was standing outside smiled.

(A/N from here on out words in italics are words said in French.)

"_Hello Miss Cabot,"_ the driver said, "_Do you want the long way or the short way?"_

_"Short way before dinner, long way after," _Alex smiled.

The driver opened the and Alex let Olivia get in first.

Olivia continued to look out the window in awe all the way to the restaurant. "There's not many people out tonight." She glanced back at Alex smiling and kissing her hand before looking out the window again.

"That's because it's two in the morning here," Alex replied. She continued to watch Olivia all the way to the restaurant. Olivia's eyes were wide and a huge smile was affixed to her face. She looked like a little kid walking into the Magic Kingdom for the first time.

Alex found herself suddenly wondering if Olivia had ever been Disney World. There were so many places that she could take Olivia and hopefully see that look on her face again.

The limo pulled to a stop and the door opened. Olivia started to get out, but Alex stopped her. "Wait. I want you to close your eyes."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but complied. Alex got out first and helped Olivia out. Olivia was led into a building and into what she thought was an elevator. Olivia started to open one eye, but Alex's voice stopped her, "No peeking."

Olivia chuckled, "Sorry."

Then there was a ding, telling Olivia that they were indeed in an elevator.

"_Are you Miss Cabot?"_ a woman's voice asked.

"_Yes," _Alex replied.

"_Right this way,"_ the woman stated and they started walking again.

Olivia felt Alex stop and walk around behind her. Alex's slender arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she felt Alex's breath on her ear. "Open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes and was completely overwhelmed. They were standing on a small balcony with a table for two set in front of them. Beyond that, the Eiffel Tower was lit up on the other side of the Sienne River. The lights of the tower reflected off of the water and tinkled with the ripples.

"Oh my God Alex," Olivia turned around in Alex's arms, "This is amazing." She passionately kissed Alex before slowly pulling away.

Alex pulled out Olivia's chair for her and then sat in her own chair.

"How long have you been planning this?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged, "I got the idea while I was packing your apartment and found your passport."

"Oh my passport for the semester abroad I never took," Olivia smirked.

"Well, we can go anywhere you want, whenever you want," Alex replied, "And you can pretend you're in college if you want."

Olivia chuckled, "I don't have to pretend I'm in college again. I'm very happy being a NYPD detective who is very, very in love with a Manhattan Bureau Chief."

Alex beamed. She took Olivia's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am very, very in love with you too."

They sat, staring at each other and smiling, until a woman walked out on the balcony with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She silently set the two glasses down, poured some wine and left the bottle before she went back inside.

"As I recall," Alex studied the bottle, "You like Pinot Noir."

"I do," Olivia smiled.

"Good," Alex looked up at her, "Because this is the best Pinot Noir you'll ever taste."

Olivia picked up her glass and raised it in a toast, "To the sweetest girlfriend in the world who flew me to Paris just for dinner."

"To being able to share the world with you," Alex smiled and clinked her glass with Olivia's.

Alex swirled her wine and inhaled the deep, sweet aroma of the wine. She took a long sip and enjoyed the taste.

"This is fantastic," Olivia replied, "It's so…wow."

"There's a reason they call it sex in a glass," Alex smirked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to reply, but their silent waitress came back with two bowls of soup and set one in front of each woman.

"_Thank you,"_ Alex smiled to the woman.

The woman bowed her head and walked off again.

Olivia picked up her spoon and paused before taking a bite, "There's no snail in this is there."

Alex laughed, "No. Serena tricked me into eating escargot one time and I threw up for an hour. I would never inflict that on you."

Olivia smiled and started eating.

After they finished their soup, the waitress brought out the main course and took the empty bowls away.

Alex caught Olivia absentmindedly eating her veal while looking at the lit up Parisian landmark. "Is there anything else you wanted to see since we're here?"

"How much time do we have before we have to be at work in the morning?" Olivia asked.

"It's almost nine in New York now," Alex looked at her watch then up at Olivia, "And it takes about six hours to get back. So we'd have to leave around one our time to get back at seven so we'll have time to get to work by eight. Meaning, we have four hours from now."

"I want to see Notre Dame," Olivia stated.

Alex nodded, "Okay, we can drive through the Arc D' Triomphe on the way there. Next time we come, we have to go to the Louvre. It's may favorite place to go in Paris."

Olivia smiled, "Okay."

"You'll have to start making a list of places you want to go," Alex smiled.

"So you can surprise me on my day off?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex shrugged, "If you want. Or so I can surprise you on a weekend with a short notice trip to Venice or Athens, maybe Madrid. Or Florida."

"What's in Florida?" Olivia asked.

"Disney World," Alex smirked.

"Oh yeah," Olivia smiled, "I've never been there before."

"Good to know," Alex replied.

The second their plates were empty the waitress came out with the desert.

"She's efficient," Olivia commented after the waitress was out a sight.

Alex nodded.

They shared their desert of tiramisu, then went back downstairs to the limo.

Alex rolled down the windows and opened the moon roof so Olivia would see as much as the beautiful city as possible while sitting in her seat.

The driver stopped as close to Notre Dame as he could get and the two lovers walked hand in hand to the massive cathedral. They stopped a few yards away from it and looked up, studying the intricate designs.

"When I first came here," Alex spoke, her voice wistful, "I was about ten I guess. I told my dad that I wanted to get married here. He smiled at me and told me that you had to be Catholic to get married here and we were Baptists. I told him that I'd convert if it meant that I could get married here. He laughed. And when I came out to him, the first thing he said was 'I guess that means you're not converting to Catholicism huh?'"

Olivia slid her arm around Alex's shoulders, "You miss you're dad?"

Alex nodded, "Everyday. Paris was our place. He always brought me here by myself and we'd spend the weekend walking around downtown and shopping. Every time I come here now, it's like he's back here with me. In my own weird way, I'm introducing you to my dad. He would have loved you."

Olivia noticed the tears in Alex's eyes and wrapped both arms around her, holding her close. Alex wiped away her tears and added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to apologize," Olivia rested her head on Alex's, "I'm so honored that you'd bring me here, to meet your dad." Olivia kissed Alex's cheek.

After a few minutes of standing outside Notre Dame, Olivia spoke again, "They make inflatable churches that look like Notre Dame."

Alex laughed, "How do you know that?"

"I was waiting for you to get home one night and saw this show about weddings and some couple was getting married in an inflatable church," Olivia explained.

"I am _not_ getting married in an inflatable church," Alex stated matter-of-factly, "I don't care what it looks like."

Olivia chuckled, "No one's trying to make you get married in an inflatable church."

"I'm just saying…" Alex smirked.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked at her watch, "It's only eleven."

"Where do you want to do now?" Olivia asked, happily.

"Um," Alex thought, "We can go look at the Louvre." Alex smirked, "Or we can go to the Crazy Horse Saloon. I'm sure it's still open."

"Isn't that that strip club in the Mötley Crüe song?" Olivia asked.

"It's a cabaret," Alex stated with a small smile.

"A naked cabaret," Olivia replied with a raised eyebrow.

Alex laughed, "I was joking about that, unless you really wanted to go."

Olivia slid her hand from Alex's shoulder down her arm to her hand, "We should go look at the Louvre because I have no interest in looking at any naked women who I know could never compare to you."

Alex immediately blushed.

Olivia chuckled and kissed Alex, pulling her to the limo.

They sat outside the Louvre, Alex sitting on the back of the limo with her arms draped lazily around Olivia's shoulders who was leaning between her legs. Alex rested her chin on top of Olivia's head, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia replied. She turned around to look at Alex, "Thank you for bringing me here and sharing Paris with me."

Alex smiled and leaned down, placing a short, sweet kiss on Olivia's lips, but Olivia had other plans. She leaned toward Alex who started to pull away. Olivia's hand found their way to the back of Alex's neck. Alex deepened the kiss, allowing Olivia's tongue entrance into her mouth. Fingers and hair, and lips and tongues intertwined, in a beautiful, sensual kiss on the background of the lit up Louvre.

When Olivia finally pulled away she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alex beamed.

"We just French kissed in France," Olivia grinned.

Alex laughed heartily and put some of Olivia's hair behind her ear, "You're so cute and kind of a dork."

Olivia feigned being hurt by the comment, but couldn't stop a smile. Alex pulled Olivia into another heated kiss and all attempts at pretending to be hurt were forgotten.

After a few more minutes of enjoying the local kissing style they decided that they better head home.

Once in the plane, they took their seats and buckled themselves in.

"Are you ready Miss Cabot?" Ryan asked.

Alex reached behind her and pressed the intercom button, "Yes. Thank you Ryan."

They plane taxied down the runway and lifted off. Both women watched Paris slowly get smaller and smaller before it started to fade away.

"You can get up now Miss Cabot," Ryan added over the intercom.

"Thank you Ryan," Alex answered. Alex unbuckled her seatbelt and stood. She offered her hand to Olivia who took it and let Alex pull her into the bedroom.

Alex shut the door behind them and stood at the foot of the bed with the back of her legs touching the side of the bed. Olivia sauntered over and rested her hands on Alex hips.

"Ready for initiation?" Alex asked huskily.

Olivia nodded.

Alex hungrily attacked Olivia's lips and fell back onto the bed pulling Olivia down on top of her.

About an hour later, they completed the initiation and preceded to go to sleep for the remainder of the trip back to New York.


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, so it didn't take a week. Luckily my professor was late getting to class and I used the time as wisely as I could. I wrote this. I've been planning it for a while and I know exactly where it's going. Thanks to all the faithful readers/reviewers.

* * *

"You've been smiling all morning," Elliot told his partner over a mountain of paper, "What gives?"

Olivia just shrugged with a delighted grin permanently affixed to her face.

"Seriously," Elliot stated, "You haven't smiled this much since you just got together with our lovely ADA turned Bureau Chief."  
"You only added the lovely part because you could hear me walking down the hall didn't you?" Alex asked, striding in with a small smile.

Elliot swiveled around in his chair to watch Alex walk to her perch. "Of course not." His smirk gave him away.

"I came to see how Novak is working out," Alex told them as the other two detectives walked in.

Fin just shrugged, "She's not you. That's for sure."

Munch smiled at Alex, "We're still breaking her in."

"So other than her being new, any complaints?" Alex asked.

The detectives shook their heads.

"Alright," Alex stood and started to head out.

"You should come by more often Cabot," Elliot smiled, "I might compliment you when I know you're in earshot more often."

Alex laughed, "Then I'll definitely come by more often." She offered a small wave to the other two male detectives and a sweet smile to Olivia, before walking out the doors.

"Oh damn," Olivia jumped out of her seat, trotting after Alex. "Alex!"

Alex turned around in the hallway, raising an expectant eyebrow.

"You mom called again this morning," Olivia replied, "They're rescheduling lunch for one."

"They?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "Your mom, Johnny, Carolyn, Serena, and whatever kids decided to show up. Are you coming?"

Alex shook her head, "I have a meeting with Branch, the other two Bureau Chiefs, and the Execs that starts in an hour. I don't know what time I'll get out, but I'll try."

Olivia smiled and quickly kissed Alex, "Don't work too hard. Oh, and when you get out, call me."

Alex nodded, "Will do. I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia smiled, kissed Alex again then walked to her desk.

Alex watched Olivia disappear through the squad room doors. She loved that Olivia had gotten so close to her family. Close enough that she felt safe going to a family dinner with Alex being there. Also the fact that her mother felt like a woman she was dating was worthy enough to get a phone call that bypassed Alex, was definitely a good thing. Her mother never directly called any of her former lovers before.

When Olivia walked in Elliot asked again, "What's with the smile?"

Olivia sat at her desk, "It's none of your business."

"That's not your I-got-some-last-night smile," Elliot replied, "That's a completely different smile. C'mon Liv. Spill."

Olivia sighed and tapped her pen on top of some files, "Alex took me to dinner last night."

"It must have been some restaurant to keep you smiling like that," Fin added from his desk.

"Just dinner?" Elliot asked.

"Just dinner in Paris," Olivia couldn't stop a huge smile from crossing her face.

Munch got up and walked to the coffee maker, refreshing his cup, "Chez Paris? That swanky restaurant uptown?"

"No," Olivia added, "A restaurant _in_ Paris."

"France?" Elliot asked, his eyes getting wide.

Olivia nodded.

"No way," Fin leaned back in his chair and smiled.

After the guys extracted every detail of the evening Olivia would share, she checked her watch.

"I gotta go," Olivia stood up, "Call me if you need me, but only if you really need me."

Elliot nodded to her and watched her walk out the door.

Olivia walked into the small deli and looked around. It was hard to miss the large table of Cabots and Southerlyns.

Suddenly her heart jumped into her throat. This was a big moment for her. Not only was it the first time she was with Alex's family without Alex, but there was something else looming in the back of her head. It was completely nerve-wracking.

Celine was the first to see her and smiled. Olivia forced her feet to move to the table.

"Hello dear," Celine gestured to the seat between her and Serena.

"Hi," Olivia smiled charmingly, "How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled back.

Serena caught Olivia's eye and raised an eyebrow asking a silent question.

"Give me a second," Olivia said quietly to Serena, "I just got here."

Serena shrugged and smiled, "I have to leave by one thirty."

"Me too," Olivia replied.

"Hey Liv!" Derrick called from the other end of the table, "Are you coming to the lake with us this weekend?"

Olivia shrugged, "I'll have to ask Alex."

Justin made a whipping motion with his hand and added the sound effect.

Olivia laughed.

She felt so accepted when she was with this huge family. She felt like they were _her_ family. Growing up, all she had was her mother. She desperately wished for siblings, but conceded to being alone after her mother died. Then came Alex and with Alex came her family. The Cabot/Southerlyn clan was an odd mix, but it worked well and they fully accepted Olivia the first time she stepped foot into their lives. It was a weird feeling for Olivia, but one she was quickly getting used to.

"I ordered for you," Serena told Olivia when the waiter brought out the food, "Just in case you needed to get back to work quickly."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled to Serena, eyeing the delicious looking sandwich sitting in front of her.

After a lunch of laughter and deli food, Johnny and Carolyn left for an afternoon golf game. Serena nudged Olivia with her elbow and pointed at her watch.

"Oh yeah," Olivia replied and she looked at Justin and Derrick.

Serena looked over at them, "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Justin gave his sister a questioning look. Serena countered it with a leave-before-I-hurt-you look.

The two men got up and left. Serena stood, placed a comforting pat on Olivia's shoulder and walked out the door, leaving Olivia alone with Celine Cabot.

Celine noticed the change in Olivia's demeanor from happy and laid back to nervous and tense. "Are you alright Olivia?"

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "I-um-wanted to ask…" she trailed off. She reached into her pocket and wrapped her hands around the small box for courage. Celine waited patiently for Olivia to get out whatever she wanted to ask. The box did it's job and Olivia continued, "I wouldn't ask this if I didn't have the best intentions. I love Alex with all my heart and she's…my everything. I want to ask your permission…" Olivia paused one last time, finding it excruciatingly hard to look the eldest Cabot in the eye. "To ask Alex to marry me."


	44. Chapter 44

Celine watched Olivia for a minute before letting a slow smile spread across her face, "You have my permission."

Olivia let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you."

Celine placed a gentle hand on Olivia's forearm, "I just want you to know that we already consider you part of the family. You make Alex happier than I've ever seen her. I wanted to thank you for that."

"I will do everything in my power to keep Alex that happy for the rest of my life," Olivia promised.

"I know you will," Celine smiled and pulled Olivia into a motherly hug.

"Now tell me," Celine pulled back with curious eyes, "How are you going to ask her?"

Olivia smirked, "Well I…"

Alex walked out of the conference room, exhausted. The meeting had lasted four hours. That was four hours of Branch talking or the Executive ADAs squabbling.

She took out her phone and dialed as she walked to her car.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

Alex smiled at the sound of Olivia's voice and replied with her own, very tired voice, "Hey baby."

"Hey," she could hear Olivia's smile over the phone, "How was the meeting?"

"Not something I'll talk about without a bath and a tumbler of bourbon," Alex replied sinking into her car and laying her head on the steering wheel, "Actually I think I'll head home."

"Do you think you'll feel like going out later tonight?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "After my bath and bourbon."

Olivia chuckled, "Have fun and be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex answered and hung up.

When Olivia got home she found Alex asleep, in a bathrobe, on the couch with a half empty tumbler of bourbon in her hand. She smiled, taking the drink out of Alex's limp hand and setting it on the coffee table. In one strong swoop, Olivia picked Alex up and cradled her like a baby. She slowly walked to the bedroom and laid Alex on the bed. After placing a soft kiss on Alex's forehead, Olivia went to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked around. This was not where she fell asleep. She snuggled into the pillow when she heard the shower running. When she heard the shower turn off, she rolled over to face the bathroom door.

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, her damp hair handing idly around her face. She smiled when she saw Alex, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi," Alex smiled back and warmly accepted the kiss Olivia had bent over to give her, while trying to take advantage of the view the towel afforded her of the bent over detective.

Olivia caught her and laughed.

Alex smirked and laid back down, "Do I need to go do my hair or can I just put it up?"

"You can put it up," Olivia replied, "We're not going anywhere fancy."

"Okay," Alex stretched.

"Anything interesting happen at your meeting today?" Olivia asked.

"I'm getting a Deputy Bureau Chief," Alex replied with a smile.

Olivia grabbed some clothes out of the closet, "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah," Alex leaned back, "It's Serena, but she doesn't know yet so don't tell her."

Olivia started to rifle through her underwear drawer, "Have you ever worked with her before?"

"In college," Alex answered, "And we used to live together. We used to fight all the time, but ten minutes later we went to lunch and it was all okay."

Olivia tossed some of Alex's clothes onto the bed along with her red lacy lingerie.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Expecting something tonight detective?"

"Maybe," Olivia replied with a small smirk.

Alex grabbed the red lacy bottoms and slid them on under her robe. Then she stretched again, the robe parting below the waist to show off the delicate garment and her long, slender legs.

Olivia took in the sight in front of her, praying that Alex could make her feel this way for the rest of their lives.

Alex moved off of the bed and stood in front of Olivia. She moved some hair out of Olivia's eyes with the back of her fingers. "You know what?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked pulling at the belt on Alex's robe.

"I love you," Alex gently pressed her lips against Olivia's.

After Alex broke the kiss, Olivia pulled her into a loving embrace. "I love you too Alex."

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek then rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, "Have I told you today how lucky I feel to have you?"

Olivia smiled, "No, not today."

"Well, Olivia Benson," Alex pulled back a little to look into Olivia's eyes, "I feel extremely lucky to have you in my life."

"That goes double for me," Olivia gently kissed Alex before pulling away completely, "Now get dressed."

Alex smiled, "Well, since you're already dressed, why don't you go watch TV while I make myself pretty."

"Okay," Olivia replied and walked down the hallway.

"Hey!" Alex called, "That was the part where you say, 'you're always pretty to me.'"

"You're always pretty to me!" Olivia called back.

Alex laughed and started getting dressed.

Olivia fell back onto the couch, smiling at the sound of Alex's distant laugh, and flipped on the TV. Some guy was interviewing some other guy. The host was bleach blonde and over the top and the man her was interviewing was tall, dark and brooding.

"What would you say is the best thing about marriage?" the host asked.

The TV turned off and a more feminine voice answered the question, "Spousal privilege."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Alex, "Are you serious?"

Alex laughed, "No. As a prosecutor that's one of the most irritating things about marriage."

"And as human?" Olivia smiled and stood.

"Are you saying prosecutors aren't humans?" Alex asked following Olivia to the door.

Olivia helped her put her coat on, "No, I mean as a civilian."

Alex shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never been married before."

Olivia was clearly driving somewhere that was outside of the city so Alex reclined her seat and relaxed. Olivia smiled and threaded her fingers through Alex's. She brought Alex's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

About an hour later, Olivia pulled to a stop by a burger place before taking off again. By the time they got to the intended destination, it was completely dark outside. She pulled off of a paved road and a few minutes down a dirt road. When she stopped, she looked at Alex who was watching her intently.

"Should I ask?" Alex turned in her seat toward Olivia.

Olivia shook her head.

Alex shrugged and got out of the car.

Olivia grabbed her flashlight out of the backseat, checked to make sure the centerpiece for the evening was in her pocket, and walked to Alex who was leaning on the hood.

The moon lit up their surroundings enough so that Alex could see a trail in front of the car. "We're not going to get eaten are we?"

Olivia laughed, "Would I take you anywhere you'd get eaten?"

The moon lit up Alex's smile.

Olivia held out her hand, "C'mon."

Alex took Olivia's hand and followed her down the wooded trail. They walked for a while before coming up on a small pond. Alex blinked once. It looked like there were little green and blue lights sporadically placed at the bottom of the pond. She blinked again and they were still there.

Olivia smiled at the confusion on Alex's face.

Alex looked closer, "Are those glow sticks?"

"Mmmaybe," Olivia smirked. She pulled Alex over to a small rowboat with a blanket in it, that was on the side of the pond. She helped Alex in before shoving off and jumping in before stepping in the water. Olivia rowed to the middle of the pond and stopped so that they were floating in the middle. She looked over at Alex who was staring at the lights at the bottom of the pond.

"Yes they're glow sticks," Olivia chuckled.

"I knew it," Alex looked at Olivia smuggly.

Olivia smiled, looking up at the clear sky, seeing a million stars in the sky.

"I haven't seen stars like this since before I moved here," Alex stated, looking up at the sky, "I used to be able to take a few steps away from my house and see more stars than I could count."

"We'll have to come out here more often huh?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied, taking a deep breath of the clear air.

Olivia laid down in the bottom of the boat and Alex cuddled up next to her. After a few minutes of stargazing and playful kisses, they'd hit the opposite shore. Olivia got up, forcing Alex to get up. Alex went to sit on the seat at the front of the boat while Olivia used an oar to push off of the shore.

She paused to just look at Alex. The sight took her breath away. Alex was looking up at the stars, all of her hair falling away from her face, showing off all the delicate features of her face.

This was it. She'd read about it and seen it on TV, but to feel it was completely different. To feel the perfect moment.

Olivia carefully stepped over to Alex and stood in front of her. Alex smiled sweetly up, all of the love she had for Olivia filling her eyes. Olivia offered her hands to Alex who took them and stood up.

Olivia was definitely nervous, but she took a deep breath and started speaking, "Alex, there's no one I've ever met that makes me feel the way you make me feel. I love coming home to you or waiting for you to come home each day. I love waking up next to you each morning. You make me feel loved and safe and so many other wonderful emotions that can't be put into words. I love you more that I thought I could love anyone. You're my everything and I hope that I do or will someday make you feel the way you make me feel," Olivia got down on one knee and pulled the small velvet box out of her pocket. When she opened it, Alex silently gasped. Olivia offered the ring to Alex, "I can't stand the thought of living my life without you right there with me. Alex," she paused, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

This storyline will be continued in the sequel Deepest Blue. 


End file.
